Pequeña Maquina, Gran Dilema
by PrincessXgilex
Summary: ¿Quien diria que algo tan pequeño los llevaria a Esto? Una nueva amiga, algo parecido a una amenaza, y un error bastante terrible que podria llevar a alguien a un destino peor que la muerte (mala haciendo cualquier tipo de Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Vale, Primero que Nada, 6 Grandes Heroes (o Big Hero 6) No me Pertenece, ni sus personajes, aunque seria excelente si lo fueran.**

**lo unico que me pertenece es la historia y mis OC, asi que ojo con ellos 0()0**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D**

(Aclaratoria: Tadashi Hamada está vivo, algo herido pero vivo, ¿Por qué? Porque quise, es mi fic, punto, pero la película igual paso, algo cambiada claro)

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo.<strong>

El tiempo, probablemente el bien más escaso, valioso y adorado que una persona puede llegar a tener, pero al mismo tiempo el mas ignorado, malgastado y poco valorado por muchas personas. La mayoría de las personas no le prestan mucha atención al tiempo, ya que se la pasan yendo de un lugar a otro sin cesar, generalmente acompañados de un "tengo que terminar este trabajo pronto" o un "espero llegar a tiempo" entre muchas otras expresiones, deseando que el tiempo pase de forma rápida para lograr hacer otras cosas, por otra parte también están los que definitivamente no tienen conciencia del tiempo y simplemente holgazanean sin más, aunque eso no significa malgastando totalmente, simplemente no "entienden" totalmente el valor del tiempo, pensando ingenuamente que es un bien abundante e inagotable, para que al final, cuando sus vidas ya están muy avanzadas, o cuando se ven amenazadas de muerte por una u otra razón, se dan cuenta de que el tiempo lo malgastaron en cosas que, a final de cuentas, no eran TAN importantes, pero, no todas las personas malgastan el tiempo de una manera tan crónica como la mayoría, utilizándolo sabiamente para una de las cosas más importantes, por no decir la más importante, de todas, pasar el tiempo con las personas amadas, indiferentemente que sean familia, amigos o simplemente un perfecto desconocido que decidió ayudarte o al que decidiste ayudar, todos aquellos momentos que pasaste con ellos, sonriendo, llorando, festejando, soportando, todos y cada uno de ellos se resumen en el más importante de tiempo que puede existir, el tiempo que pasamos compartiendo la felicidad con las personas que apreciamos.

**Tadashi P.O.V.**

Tadashi Hamada era una persona muy paciente, y eso lo demostraba todo el tiempo, fue muy paciente cuando su hermano se graduó a los 13 y se sumergió de lleno en las luchas de robots ilegales tomando casi inmediatamente el papel de sacarlo de los líos en lo que se metía por entrar en ellas, lo cual incluyo una que otra ida a la comisaria y pasar el rato en una celda repleta de criminales de bajo calibre mirando a su hermano, el cual generalmente estaba muy cómodo y con una expresión arrepentida en una celda vacía en frente de él.

Fue muy paciente cuando tuvo que quedarse en el hospital por sus heridas, luego de despertar algunas semanas después del "accidente" que casi lo mata, para luego enterarse de que una pared del edificio fue la única cosa que se interpuso entre la combinación del fuego y la onda expansiva, aunque la pared termino yendo hacia el por la fuerza de la explosión, protegiéndolo de la mayor parte de lo que puedo ser un mortal daño, aunque llevándose su factura también, lo cual incluyo un buen golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo entre la vida, la muerte, y una vida en estado vegetal, siendo que por último se entero de que la pared que lo salvo fue un invento diseñado para resistir un tornado con materiales accesibles y baratos, también quiso agradecerle a la persona que la invento y la puso en ese lugar, pero cuando lo encontró resulto ser que la persona había obtenido un contrato híper-millonario gracias a eso, con una empresa de construcción, y que en modo de disculpa por aprovecharse de su infortunio él le estaba pagando el hospital, y declaro rotundamente que rechazaría cual forma de agradecimiento o retribución.

También fue paciente cuando se entero de que su hermano menor hizo un montón de "mejoras" en Baymax, además de construirle un traje para el robot y para sus amigos, lo cual no lo enfado demasiado, lo que si logro enfadarlo fue saber que su hermano trato de atrapar solo con Baymax al "hombre Kabuki" para luego descubrir que era el Doctor Robert Callaghan y tratar de matarlo con Baymax, siendo detenido por sus amigos justo a tiempo, ni siquiera la mejor cara de arrepentimiento de Hiro Hamada logro salvarlo de lo que sería el sermón más largo que incluyo varios gritos, bastantes enojos y una que otra trucha por extraño que sonara, aunque al final lo perdono luego de entender un poco como se sentiría Hiro al estar al borde de perder a uno de los pocos miembros de su familia por un hombre en el cual confiaba plenamente y que bien pudo dejarlo morir, aunque eso se le paso rápidamente al enterarse de cómo Hiro entro de lleno en una clase de grieta dimensional u otra dimensión, ignorando un poco el hecho de que fue para salvar a un inocente.

Fue igualmente paciente cuando Honey Lemon, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, le dio un sermón mas varios regaños sobre lo imprudente que él había sido y varias otras cosas más que harían ver al sermón que le dio a Hiro como un simple "eso está mal, no lo vuelvas a hacer", y eso tomando en cuenta que sus amigos lograron ayudarlo cuando empezó a ponerse histérica, lo cual pasaba muy pocas veces y no era un espectáculo agradable, mucho menos si eres su objetivo.

Y ni hablar de cuando fue paciente al saber que tanto su hermano como sus amigos decidieron ignorarlo olímpicamente y seguir con su nuevo trabajo como "superhéroes", aunque para el solo veía a sus amigos y a su hermano poniendo su vida en peligro mientras él se recuperaba en casa, bajo el cuidado de una muy atenta Tía Cass y una Honey que venía con regularidad, teniendo que soportar las burlas de su hermano, hasta que se entero por parte de un semi-dormido Hiro su atracción por una chica en particular, Gogo Tomago, eso nivelo el terreno de juego, aunque en lo personal pensaba que hacían una excelente pareja a pesar de la diferencia de edad, aunque a él eso le daba igual.

Y por último, fue muy paciente cuando, a pesar de haberse recuperado y asistir con todos al Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo, más específicamente a su taller, su hermano y sus amigos seguían con su otra vida de héroes, ignorándolo nuevamente, e incluso cuando, dándose por vencido decidió unirse a ellos, teniendo un retraso extremadamente notable con su "armadura" por diversos "problemas técnicos" aun sabiendo que Hiro no había tardado más de un día en crear la de la mayoría de ellos, así que simplemente dejo que se hiciera a la idea de que, si no podía evitar que pusiera su vida en riesgo, al menos estaría a su lado para ayudarlo, como lo había hecho antes con las peleas de robots ilegales, la cual fue su carta de triunfo para lograr que Hiro le hiciera una armadura.

Aunque en realidad había convencido a Gogo y ella convenció a Hiro, el podía hacerse una armadura a sigo mismo, pero incluso el admitía que, comparada con la que Hiro podía hacer, la suya seria probamente un taparrabos mal hecho.

Pero, últimamente su paciencia estaba siendo llevada al límite, y la situación actual hace mucho que había sobrepasado su límite, en especial porque su hermano de alguna manera estaba en medio de toda la situación.

-así que ¿así es como las cosas van generalmente?- pregunto Tadashi de la manera más calmada posible, ya que a pesar de ser su primera "misión oficial" entendía que la calma era fundamental.

-no exactamente- respondió Wasabi en su traje, algo distraído.

-sí, generalmente no tenemos tan buen espectáculo- dijo Fred con un tono un tanto idiotizado.

Y era que la situación actual, en resumidas cuentas era la siguiente.

Estaban atados de cabeza a al menos un par de metros del suelo, con nuestras armas y artefactos en una habitación a parte, excepto Fred, el cual tenía su traje siendo tapado con varios cosas (cuerdas extras, unas bolas de boliche y lo que te puedas imaginar) más un Baymax con su armadura desplomado en el suelo por una severa falta de aire, el cual escapaba por varios orificios de su cuerpo, en retrospectiva tal vez debió de diseñar a Baymax con algo más de dureza, pero hey lo había pensado como un robot de asistencia médica, no como un héroe que salvara a la ciudad.

Y eso no era lo malo de la situación, no, lo malo de la situación era que las que los habían capturado eran un grupo de chicas bien desarrolladas (algunas más que otras) en trajes de baño o incluso en ropa interior con algunas lanzas de alta tecnología hechas por ellas mismas, algunos arcos y flechas, resorteras, y demás objetos cotidianos aumentados tecnológicamente.

Y faltaba la mejor parte, su hermano menor, SU HERMANO MENOR, Hiro Hamada, estaba un tanto más alejado, en frente de donde ellos estaban, atado a una silla por sus muñecas, utilizando únicamente sus bóxers, con una tienda de campaña a sus espaldas, y la que parecía ser la líder de las que los capturaron, que por cierto también era la más endemoniadamente desarrollada, justo en frente de él portando una ropa interior que dejaba muy poco a la mente, mas una postura que le daba a Hiro una visión excelente, y una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que lo quería hacer la chica no era para nada santo.

-detecto un aumento considerable en los niveles de testosterona presentes en Hiro- dijo Baymax con su tono habitual, ignorando la situación.

-Baymax no es buen momento- dije con algo de preocupación, mientras la líder parecía divertirse de cómo Hiro se coloraba y se tensaba considerablemente.

-vaya, parece que estoy consiguiendo el resultado que quiero- dijo la líder con un tono extremadamente sensual, acercándose lentamente a Hiro, soplando su oreja, logrando que Hiro se tensara aun mas, si eso era posible, alejándose de nuevo, sentándose en una silla en frente de Hiro, con el espaldar de frente y las piernas separadas- tengo mucho tiempo, y solo espero tu reacción Hiro, no hare nada a menos que tú quieras, y puedo hacer todo lo que quieras, TODO.

-resiste amigo, no dejes que te venza- grito Wasabi a Hiro, aunque admito que mi hermano tiene un autocontrol de nivel Dios para soportar eso.

-relájate amigo, todo saldrá bien- decía Fred aun idiotizado, y era que no le estaba poniendo atención a Hiro, sino que le estaba poniendo atención a nuestras "guardias" que estaban en frente de nosotros dándonos un espectáculo no intencional pero igual de bueno, y era que cualquier hombre sano tendría la vista pegada a ellas, de hecho Wasabi alternaba entre ellas y Hiro, aunque pasaba más tiempo viéndolas a ellas.

-sí ¿Por qué no disfrutas del espectáculo Tadashi?-hablo por primera vez Honey, la cual estaba a mi lado, con una cara de enojo bastante considerable, y era que al principio yo también me les quede viendo, hasta que sentí una mirada amenazante justo a mi lado, que resulto ser ella, y es que cuando la chica que te gusta esta a tu lado y tienes un espectáculo así en frente, ni siquiera un genio como yo podría encontrar una solución razonable, mucho menos cuando, al tratar de hablar con ella, solo te ignora.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?- me pregunte a migo mismo tratando de ignorar a la mujer que estaba al borde de tomar a mi hermano, la chica que de la cual estaba enamorado y me miraba amenazadoramente, mis amigos que no aportaban mucho a la situación actual y las chicas que trataban de distraer mi mente mientras trataba de hacer un plan medianamente decente- o claro ya recuerdo.

**Hace algún tiempo (semanas, meses, lo que decida mi cerebro)**

**P.O.V. General.**

Era un día algo común en el Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo, Tadashi Hamada, ahora en mejor estado luego de estar un buen tiempo en el hospital y otro tanto más haciendo tareas en su casa, con algo de ayuda de Hiro claro, estaba trabajando en mejorar los programas y sistemas de Baymax, sin alterar la estructura física, con una Honey Lemon que venía de vez en cuando a preguntarle cómo estaba o si le dolía algo, cosa que Tadashi interpretaba como preocupación, aunque el resto de los del laboratorio supieran los sentimientos que se tenían el uno al otro, Honey seguía con sus experimentos, Wasabi parecía estar pensando en otro tipo de aplicaciones para sus lasers, sin perder el aparente orden y manteniéndose totalmente limpio, Fred por otra parte, bueno estaba siendo Fred, aunque lo único que parecía ser extraño en él era el hecho de que estaba hablando sin parar por su teléfono, cosa extraña, pero lo dejaron pasar al saber que estaba hablando con su padre, pero no entendían como podía estar hablando con su padre cosas "de superhéroes".

Pero había alguien que no estaba actuando como de costumbre, y era nada más y nada menos que Gogo Tomago, la cual vestía la misma ropa que de costumbre, mientras trabajaba en su proyecto personal, eso parecía normal, pero Honey Lemon, siendo una de las pocas chicas que se acercaban a Gogo, noto un pequeño patrón que había estado repitiendo invariablemente desde que llego, a cada 8,34 minutos volteaba a la puerta del taller y la miraba por al menos 3 segundos, para luego desviar la mirada bufando algo molesta, eso definitivamente era extraño, y más porque, por un momento Honey imagino que podía estar esperando algo, o más bien a alguien. Honey sonrió con algo de picardía.

-Oí Tadashi, ¿Dónde está Hiro?- pregunto Honey lo suficientemente alto como para que Gogo lograra escuchar, bueno ella y el resto del laboratorio, mientras Honey parecía disfrutar del repentino paro total de actividades de Gogo, quien aunque no lo pareciera estaba tremendamente interesada en el paradero del joven quien aun no llegaba.

_Solo me estoy preocupando por él, nada más, es normal que una amiga se preocupe si se retrasa mucho ¿no?- _se pregunto mentalmente Gogo a si misma (¡JA! SI CLARO)

-Hiro, ah el dijo que iría al baño antes de venir hacia acá, ¿aun no llega?- dijo Tadashi con algo de confusión, siendo consciente del tiempo que Hiro podría estar en el baño.

-no- dijo Gogo, de manera rápida y seca, sorprendiendo a más de uno, no por el tono de la respuesta, sino porque ella generalmente no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían los demás.

-bueno, es fácil saberlo cuando volteas a ver la puerta por si llega cada 9 minutos- dijo Honey de manera normal mientras juntaba un par de químicos, aunque con una sonrisa en la cara, sabía lo que venía.

Un sonido de algo estrellando contra el suelo, más específicamente una de las ruedas del proyecto de Gogo, resonó en el taller, llamando la atención de más de uno.

-no, no es porque este preocupada por él ni nada, ya que siempre llega a esta hora, si no porque, porque…mi pedido aun no llega, y es bastante importante para mi proyecto, así que debo estar pendiente si llega- dijo Gogo rápidamente con un ligero nerviosismo, cosa que hizo que Fred casi callera en un ataque de risa, callándose debido a la mirada de muerte que le dio Gogo.

-si si lo que digas- dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa burlo, cerrando rápidamente la puerta de su taller debido a una de las ruedas de el proyecto de Gogo que casi atraviesa su puerta, eso hizo que más de uno desistiera de su idea de burlarse de ella y siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, excepto Honey, quien se reía por lo bajo cada vez que Gogo volvía a mirar la puerta, esta vez con mayor disimulo.

Aunque claro, luego de al menos 30 minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez Gogo movió la cabeza tan rápido que más de uno estuvo seguro de escuchar como su cuello tronaba al movimiento, pero la persona que entro por la puerta no era Hiro, si no un encargado de seguridad, cosa que preocupo a más de uno, aunque algunos lo demostraban más que otros. El encargado tenía una tez blanca, con un extraño parecido latino y con una vestimenta bastante formal.

-¿conocen a Hiro Hamada?- pregunto con un muy palpable fastidio, casi como si lo que fuera a decir lo molestara de cierta manera.

-sí, yo soy su hermano- dijo Tadashi saliendo de su taller rápidamente ante la mención de su hermano, seguido por Baymax- ¿Qué hizo mi hermano ahora?

-de hecho su hermano no es el problema, si no que…- decía el encargado, antes de disculparse por un momento, hablando por su micrófono, despertando la curiosidad y varios niveles de preocupación- muy bien, estén listos- dijo por su micrófono antes de dirigirse al grupo de chicos- será más fácil si se los muestro, ¿tienen algún lugar con vista a la universidad?

-ah, claro, mi taller, vamos- dijo Tadashi, ahora algo confundido por el "será más fácil si se los muestro"

Al llegar al taller de Tadashi el encargado se acerco a la ventana seguido de cerca por el grupo, observando la universidad, la cual parecía estar en su auge, llena de estudiantes, con todos y cada de ellos charlando con otra persona, estudiando, riendo, compartiendo, en fin, era un hermoso día y eso no se podía negar, nada podía…

Hasta que un grito bastante familiar para más de uno resonó por toda la universidad, girando todos al mismo tiempo la mirada hacia el edificio principal, del cual había salido el grito, para ver a un imperdible chico de cabello negro, con chaqueta azul abierta y una camisa roja corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Por qué Hiro…?- trato de preguntar Wasabi con una extrema confusión, aunque sus dudas fueron aclaradas casi inmediatamente.

Una chica de al menos 17 años, curiosamente parecida al encargado de seguridad, vestida con lo que parecía ser ropa de gimnasia, salía un poco detrás de Hiro, pero lo extraño era que parecía irradiar una especie de atmosfera de loca maniática bastante notable, y justo antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer alguna pregunta o referencia, el grito que la chica dio, se escucho, por cuando menos, hasta la siguiente ciudad.

-¡HIRO TAMADA, VUELVE AQUÍ Y TEN UN HIJO CONMIGO!

-eh- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, a excepción del encargado, mientras se tomaban su tiempo para asimilar la nueva información recibida.

1…

2…

3….. Click.

-¡Que!- fue lo que dijeron los chicos casi al mismo tiempo, excepto Gogo, quien se quedo extrañamente callada.

-¿Quién puede ser el irresponsable que crio a una chica así?- pregunto Honey tratando de comprobar si lo que escucho no había sido alterado de alguna manera.

-ella es mi hija- dijo el encargado con lo que parecía ser vergüenza bajando la cabeza, con un aura de pesimismo a su alrededor, mientras Hiro seguía corriendo como loco esquivando a los estudiantes, pero la chica solo se los seguía llevando por delante o empujándolos así nada mas, llevándose incluso a alguien del tamaño de Baymax como si fuera una pluma- pero no se preocupen ya lo tenemos resuelto.

Y era que mientras aun asimilaban la información una línea de guardias se formo en frente de uno de los edificios de la universidad, siendo que Hiro, con algo de ventaja, logro pasarla debido a que los encargados se hicieron a un lado, pero no evito que siguiera corriendo dentro del edificio, mientras la chica se detenía en frente de la línea defensiva de encargados.

-¿están seguros de que eso la detendrá?- pregunto Wasabi inseguro mientras miraba la escena.

-pero por supuesto que sí- dijo el encargado con extrema confianza.

-¿y qué hay de las otras 5 chicas?- pregunto Fred pegado a la ventana, logrando que todos centraran cada minúsculo pedazo de capacidad mental en el-¿Qué?

-5 chicas- dijo el encargado con un tono bastante preocupado.

-sí, las que están trepando por los lados del edificio y la que está subiendo por el árbol-el comentario de Fred hizo que los presentes en el taller de Tadashi pegaran sus caras al vidrio, visualizando, efectivamente, que había varias chicas trepando por las paredes del edificio cuales arañas, y una que otra trepando por el árbol.

-¡deténganlas!- grito el encargado por el micrófono, mientras daba instrucciones rápidas a sus hombres, tiempo que uso la hija del encargado para hacer un movimiento rápido y usar a un par de guardias como trampolín y entrar al edificio por una de las ventanas, por las cuales pasaba Hiro, ganando otro grito extremadamente fuerte al verla cara a cara, casi siendo atrapado.

-muy bien, se acabo explíquenos que es lo que está pasando- dijo Tadashi tratando de conservar la calma, aunque era algo difícil si tu hermano menor es perseguido por un grupo de mujeres psicópatas que trataban de ir a la cárcel por pedofilia, por muy bonitas que fueran.

-de acuerdo, no estamos seguros, pero por alguna razón, un pequeño grupo de chicas han tratado de…- decía el encargado, mientras pensaba por unos momentos en las palabras que iba a usar- estar en una relación física con Hiro Hamada a pesar de la diferencia cronológica palpable en…

-por favor, somos Nerds, podemos entender lo que dice de todas formas- decía Wasabi, ahora mas alterado, mientras observaba como las chicas superaban magistralmente a los guardias y empezaban a acorralar a Hiro- un momento, ¿y Gogo?

En ese exacto momento más de uno pareció notar la falta de su compañera con amor a la velocidad y adicta a la adrenalina.

-creo que la veo- dijo Fred, aun pegado al vidrio, mientras señalaba a Gogo, con un casco, manejando la bicicleta, yendo en dirección a Hiro, arrebatándolo de un solo movimiento rápido de la bici magnética yendo rápidamente de vuelta a los laboratorios-talleres.

-a todos los encargados que queden, refuercen el taller de robótica de la universidad, repito, refuercen el taller, una ola de chicas vienen a tratar de asaltarlo para poder robarse un chico y… vaya no hay forma de decir esto con seriedad- decía el encargado mientras se masajeaba su sien en busca de algo de calma.

Aunque claro la mayoría de los presentes no tuvo tiempo de prestarle atención ya que, a la par que se veía a varios grupos de chicas rodear el edificio, los pocos encargados que estaban cerca sumandos a los que aun podían levantarse, se aglomeraban alrededor del taller de robótica en busca de calmar la situación, eso y las quejas y uno que otro grito de un muy conocido joven se hacían presentes y cada vez se hacían más fuertes, hasta que Gogo entro de lleno a la sala común de proyectos de una patada a las puertas, arrastrando con el cuello de la camisa a un muy cansado, sudado y aparentemente algo confundido Hiro Hamada.

-muy bien enano, tienes 5 segundos para explicarnos que sucede, y si no me gusta lo que oigo te golpeare- decía Gogo con un tono enojado, mientras tiraba a Hiro en una silla en frente de ella.

-1, no sé lo que está pasando exactamente y 2, ¿Por qué me sigues diciendo enano si soy más…- decía Hiro, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento, solo para ser golpeado en el brazo por Gogo, la cual no lucia muy feliz- digo, tenemos la misma estatura.

Y era que, de alguna manera, en el tiempo que Tadashi no había estado, Hiro había tenido un pequeño golpe de crecimiento que lo había terminado situando como la segunda persona más bajita por tan solo unos centímetros, pero mencionar eso en frente de Gogo Tomago era algo que ninguna persona que fuera capaz de poner a trabajar 2 neuronas juntas haría.

-bien, y ahora dinos lo que sabes antes de que decida seguir golpeándote- decía Gogo ignorando a la mayoría de los presentes, los cuales habían decidido que si Gogo no podía sacarle la poca información que Hiro tuviera, ninguno de ellos podría.

-ya te dije que apenas y se algo, apenas salí del baño habían una chica justo en frente de mí y me pregunto si tenía novia- dijo Hiro en un esfuerzo por calmar a Gogo, lo cual funciono un poco, solo un poco.

-¿y qué le dijiste?- pregunto Gogo aun con el puño en el aire.

-pues… que no, pero que estaba interesado en alguien- dijo Hiro mientras volteaba a mirar a otra parte, aunque eso no evito que más de uno notara un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿y esa persona es?- volvió a preguntar Gogo mientras parecía rechinar sus dientes.

-¿no le parece que nos estamos desviando del tema que nos interesa jovencita?-dijo el encargado de seguridad, rompiendo el momento de interrogatorio, mientras se ganaba una mirada de enojo por parte de Gogo, y una de agradecimiento por parte de Hiro.

-bien, ¿Qué dijo ella?- pregunto Gogo con bastante resignación, aunque se notaba que el tema saldría de nuevo mas tarde.

-que lo aceptaría, luego de darle una docena de hijos- respondió Hiro, con una calma bastante impresionante tomando en cuenta lo que estaba diciendo, y a quien.

-y decidiste que huir era la opción más apropiada ¿no?- volvió a decir Gogo con algo de suspicacia en su voz.

-pues tomando en cuenta que de una chica pasaron a 6 en menos de 2 segundos, si- respondió Hiro con algo de sarcasmo, enojando un poco más a Gogo.

-ah, lamento interrumpir su charla pero, creo que tenemos un problema- decía Fred, mientras hacía notar un poco el hecho de que las puertas del taller estaban sonando por varios golpes y algunos gritos, sumando también a que más de una silueta se empezaban a hacer presentes en los diferentes talleres personales, algo admirable desde el punto de vista que era necesario escalar bastante para llegar a las ventanas, pero desde el punto de vista de nuestros héroes, era algo un tanto aterrador.

-muy bien, no se preocupen, tengo un plan- decía el encargado, tratando de sonar un tanto heroico mientras todos empezaban a reforzar un poco las puertas, antes de que estas empezaran a ceder poco a poco ante las embestidas de las chicas al otro lado de ellas.

-enserio ¿y cuál es?- decía Tadashi, empujando una de las puertas junto a Fred, mientras Wasabi y el encargado se ocupaban de la otra pero sus esfuerzos no parecían tener mucho resultado.

-en cuanto se me termine de ocurrir te avi…- trato de decir el encargado, solo para callarse luego de que las chicas lograran derrumbar las puertas, enterrando a los chicos bajo una pequeña estampida de cuerpos femeninos.

-Hiro Hamada…- se escucho con un tono de voz dulce y calmado, deteniendo a mas de una de las chicas que entraban forzosamente, permitiendo la entrada a una chica rubia de pelo liso, alta, con un cuerpo bastante envidiable, bien desarrollado, ojos café y con una mirada que denotaba que no estaba ahí para hacer santidades, mientras se acercaba a un Hiro que se encontraba con la espalda pegada al suelo totalmente sonrojado y con varias chicas sosteniéndolo para que no escapara, mientras hacia un esfuerzo por tratar de escapar

La rubia se acerco sensualmente a Hiro, y se posiciono encima de él, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hiro, y sus piernas al lado de las suyas, mientras se relamía los labios de una manera bastante provocativa, logrando que Hiro, el cual estaba usando cada pequeña fibra de autocontrol y calma que ostentaba en su cuerpo para no ceder a sus impulsos, principalmente porque el mismo admitía su atracción hacia cierta chica, aunque eso contaba de poco para la rubia, la cual se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Hiro, logrando que Hiro sudara a mares.

-¡hey!- casi grito Honey, llamando la atención de más de uno, entre esos incluidos los chicos que aun estaban debajo de las puertas, y la rubia-detente, abusiva.

-¿y tú que eres de él?- pregunto la rubia con un tono tan venenoso que mataría hasta a una serpiente de cascabel.

-soy, su amiga- dijo Honey, con algo de nerviosismo ya que no sabía la reacción que tendrían ante esa respuesta.

-ah, entonces piérdete- dijo la rubia mientras volvía a lo que hacía, pero, justo cuando volvía a estar peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Hiro, una silueta y una par de piernas vestidas con unos jeans negros ajustados llamaron su atención, haciendo que tanto Hiro como la rubia miraran hacia arriba, encontrándose con una muy, muy, MUY molesta Gogo.

-a cómo te acerques un poco más, te juro que te pateo la cara- dijo Gogo con un tono frio y cortante, cuya única ilustración medianamente cercana seria un cuchillo a varios grados bajo O.

-otra amiga mas, piérdete chica, esto no te incumbe- decía la rubia mientras miraba con algo de desprecio a Gogo.

-si me incumbe porque soy su…- Gogo callo por unos momentos, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas, y con un tono un tanto más bajo de lo esperado dijo lo que salvo la situación- su novia.

-¿Qué?- dijo más de uno, haciendo que las chicas que detenían a Hiro lo soltaran, pero lo único que hizo fue ponerse de pie en toda su estatura y sus atributos, y con una mirada de superioridad bajo su vista a Gogo.

-¿qué dijiste?- pregunto la rubia con un tono rudo.

-dije, que soy su novia, así que aléjate de mi novio- dijo Gogo con un tono aun más rudo, mientras Hiro seguía aun en el suelo, aunque el resto de las chicas parecieron entender un poco la situación y dejaron de aplastar a los chicos y al encargado, los cuales estaban expectantes de lo que iba a pasar.

Repentinamente el aire alrededor de Gogo y la chica rubia se torno increíblemente tenso, extendiéndose rápidamente al resto de la habitación, logrando que más de uno sudara frio y tragara sonoramente, pero, al final, la chica rubia retrocedió, el resto de las chicas extrañamente empezaron a sujetarse la cabeza con una o ambas manos y a actuar con algo de confusión, excepto la rubia, la cual se dio vuelta caminando a la salida, pero justo antes de salir, lanzo una tarjeta a Hiro, el cual, aun en el suelo, vio como aterrizaba en su pecho.

-me llamo Aida Gale, cuando quieras una chica de verdad, llámame- dijo con un tono extremadamente coqueto y una sonrisa algo picara dirigida a Hiro, para luego mirar a Gogo con la mirada más venenosa que pudo conseguir, solo para encontrarse con la dura mirada de Gogo, la cual parecía un poco mas enojada, para luego salir.

El resto del día de alguna manera logro pasar con relativa normalidad, exceptuando un tanto el hecho de que el resto de las chicas que se quedaron empezaron a actuar con desorientación y un dolor de cabeza tremendo, además de no recordar casi absolutamente nada del incidente que ellas mismas produjeron, siendo acompañadas por los encargados de seguridad lo suficientemente valientes a la enfermería y luego a la dirección, ganándose algunas 2 días de expulsión y otras hasta 1 mes, dependiendo de lo que hubieran hecho y el daño que causaron.

Y también ignorando totalmente el hecho de que la situación entre Hiro y Gogo se había vuelto extrañamente tensa, ya que a pesar de que ellos hablaran generalmente para apoyarse entre sí desde lo de Tadashi y su recuperación, habían logrado acercarse bastante, pero con la declaración de Gogo se habían vuelto virtualmente completos extraños, puesto que Hiro pensaba que ella solo lo había dicho para salvarlo y realmente no sentía nada por él, mientras Gogo parecía pensar casi exactamente lo mismo.

Y por último se tenía que ignorar el hecho de que absolutamente nadie sabía exactamente lo que paso, o mejor dicho lo que estaba pasando, puesto que cada vez que Hiro y Gogo se separaban por al menos 1 metro, parecía que la manía de las chicas que no eran del taller por venir a tratar de que Hiro, a pesar de ser menor de edad, les diera descendencia, aparecía, solo para que fueran ahuyentadas por Gogo de varias maneras, aunque eso no las detenía de volver, en especial a una que termino metiéndose por la ventana del baño del baño de hombres mientras Hiro lo estaba usando, logrando una situación bastante embarazosa, y llevándose como recuerdo una que otra rueda de la bicicleta experimental de Gogo que pasaron muy cerca de ella. Ni siquiera los escáneres de Baymax lograron encontrar ninguna anormalidad tanto en Hiro, como en cualquiera de las chicas.

**En La Noche-**

-uf, vaya día ¿no lo creen chicos?- decía Fred tratando de animar un poco el ambiente, fallando miserablemente puesto que Wasabi estaba en las mismas que él, Tadashi estaba preocupado por su hermano, ya que conociéndolo, aun si terminaba teniendo hijos en contra de su voluntad y con una mujer que no amaba, era lo suficientemente entregado a su familia para dejar ir su felicidad por ellos, y tomando en cuenta el numero de chicas y peticiones, no quería tener que comprar regalos para tantos sobrinos, Honey también estaba preocupada puesto que pensaba en lo que pasaría si lo que le pasaba a Hiro le pasaba a Tadashi, siendo que ella no tenía la actitud fuerte de Gogo, así que no podría ahuyentar chicas como lo hacia ella y terminaría perdiendo al chico que amaba.

Mientras que Hiro y Gogo no salían de su incomodo silencio, y Baymax no ayudaba mucho puesto que a cada tanto mencionaba los niveles de hormonas y los neurotransmisores de Hiro y Gogo, agravando poco a poco la situación.

-¿Hiro Hamada?- pregunto una chica a Fred, logrando que la pequeña marcha forzada que mantenían se detuviera para observar a la chica que preguntaba.

Era una chica solo un tanto más baja que Honey, con un cabello de un extraño color gris y liso, su cuerpo estaba mayormente cubierto por ropa holgada, así que era difícil decir si estaba o no bien desarrollada, portaba un par de lentes y su cara parecía tener cierto grado de similitud con el de Gogo, pero su expresión era relajada, aunque apenas y despegaba la vista de un pequeño libro de color negro que portaba solo para ver a Fred.

-no amiga, lo siento, hablas con la persona equivocada, Hiro esta halla- dijo Fred logrando que más de uno se hiciera un Facepalm ante su ignorancia de la situación.

-¿Hiro Hamada?- volvió a preguntar la chica, esta vez a Hiro, aunque este se hallaba un poco confundido, puesto que si era una de las chicas que lo buscaba, al estar cerca de Gogo debía de desactivar el "efecto" pero ella parecía normal.

-sí, ¿Quién pregunta?- respondió Hiro algo cauteloso.

-Sona Shade, estudiante de Ingeniería Robótica Orgánica-dijo la chica con un tono bastante calmada, mientras tomaba un lápiz y empezaba a dibujar algo en su libreta- necesito hablar contigo de un asunto que nos concierne, a solas

-espera, ¿Qué?- pregunto Hiro, ya que siendo tan listo como creía, era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre un campo como ese, y también por la propuesta que le estaba haciendo.

-escucha Sona, este no ha sido un buen día, así que si vienes a tratar de que mi hermano tenga "descendencia" contigo, te aviso que aun es menor de edad y no está interesado en nada que le puedas ofrecer, así que, nos vamos- dijo Tadashi, tomando la palabra en un esfuerzo de apoyar a Gogo puesto que a estas alturas ya debería de estar harta, empezando a hacer su camino al estacionamiento y después a sus respectivas casas.

-¿no estás interesado en saber sobre tu repentino aumento en tu popularidad y notoriedad por parte de la población femenina del Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo, Hiro Hamada?- dijo la chica con un tono calmado mientras seguía dibujando, llamando la atención de todos, incluido Baymax.

-¿Qué, Sabes lo que está pasando?- pregunto Wasabi, hablando por los demás.

-sí, pero no podemos hablar en estas condiciones, sugiero un cambio de escenario, además debo hablar con el por separado- volvió a decir la chica sin despegar la vista de su cuadernito.

-escucha, entiendo que quieras hablar con él a sola, pero debes entender que no nos sentimos muy cómodos con, bueno todo lo que paso este día- aporto Honey a la conversación de manera sutil.

-estoy enterada de solo una porción de los eventos ocurridos en este día, pero entonces debo preguntar ¿Qué escenario sugieren para una charla privada entre Hiro Hamada, yo, y este robot?- pregunto tranquilamente Sona, mientras señalaba a Baymax.

-bueno, el café de la tía Cass aun debe de estar abierto, y creo que podemos vigilarla ahí y darle la privacidad que quiere con Hiro y Baymax- dijo Tadashi luego de pensarlo por unos momentos.

-parece justo- concluyo Honey luego de unos momentos, para luego voltear a mirar a Gogo, la cual miraba con desconfianza a Sona, la cual había empezado a escribir otra vez luego de oír el nombre de Baymax.

-bien- termino por decir Gogo con algo de fastidio.

-me parece perfecto, siempre y cuando puedan devolverme a la universidad, tengo asuntos que atender aquí más tarde- dijo Sona con un tono igual de tranquilo, mientras seguía escribiendo.

-vaya, ¿un trabajo extra? Ya los he tenido, créeme puede ser agotador pero al final son gratificantes- decía Tadashi tratando de unir a Sona a la conversación de camino al café de su tía.

Aunque todos notaron claramente el sobresalto que tuvo Sona al verse incluida en la conversación, y a nadie se le paso por alto el hecho de que a pesar de que trataban de incluirla en una que otra conversación, se terminaba sobresaltando cada vez mas y mas, casi como si les tuviera miedo, y más por el hecho de que había empezado a escribir a una velocidad bastante rápida, lo cual desconcertó a más de uno, aunque al final todos llegaron a la misma conclusión mental a medio camino al café, la cual fue la siguiente:

"_algo me dice que de ahora en adelante el tiempo va a pasar MUY lento"_

* * *

><p><em>A y para quienes no lo sepan, Facepalm se refiere a golpearse la frente con la mano en un acto de frustacion.<em>

_Y hasta ahi llego damas y caballeros, espero suguerencias, Criticas Y Opiniones Honestas, Bye Bye, hasta el siguiente Capitulo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Vale, Primero que Nada, 6 Grandes Heroes (o Big Hero 6) No me Pertenece, ni sus personaje, pero si lo fueran seria fabuloso**

**lo unico que me pertenece es la historia y mis OC, asi que nada de meterse con ellos**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Robótica Orgánica.<strong>

La Robótica y Las Ciencias Orgánicas, dos campos que se diferencian totalmente entre sí, la Robótica y Las Ciencias Orgánicas nada tienen que ver entre sí o al menos eso es lo que la mayoría de las personas piensa, la Robótica y Las Ciencias Orgánicas tiene más en similitud ante el ojo experto de lo que muchos podrían imaginar ya que la primera prácticamente imita el trabajo ya hecho por la segunda, esto se debe a que en la Robótica se deben de crear articulaciones que permitan el movimiento más básico para el desplazamiento, cosa que las Ciencias Orgánicas descubrieron primero en casi todos los seres vivos, siendo que el mapa de estas es utilizado como un buen ejemplo a seguir, las terminaciones nerviosas investigadas por las Ciencias Orgánicas son el plano básico que utiliza la Robótica para que las señales eléctricas, magnéticas o de cualquier otro tipo sean recibidas y acatadas de manera eficiente, y más destacable aun es el hecho de que el modelo de robot ideal, está íntimamente ligado con las estructura de los seres vivos estudiados por las Ciencias Orgánicas, en especial el ser humano. Pero es en ese punto cuando se llega a la gran pregunta o controversia: ¿Qué diferencia a un robot, totalmente funcional, con terminaciones nerviosas, articulaciones, un sistema de generación de energía bien desarrolladas e incluso una Inteligencia Artificial bien constituida, de una persona común? ¿Materiales? ¿Que uno este hecho de carne y hueso, mientras el otro de acero y metal es tan importante? ¿La Programación? Entonces un ligero cambio de protocolos podrían hacerlo "libre" y ya ¿no? Entonces llega la respuesta que muchos temen, los Robots conocen el propósito de su existencia, su razón de ser. Los seres orgánicos, por el contrario siempre se hallan en busca de su razón, de su propósito, y es ahí donde llega otra pregunta igual de aterradora: ¿es mejor vivir en un pasillo de una sola dirección en donde tu camino está claro o en un campo que se extiende infinitamente, sin saber a dónde ir? Lo que muchos llaman, ¿es mejor vivir en Libertad o es necesario seguir el Destino?

**Hiro P.O.V.**

-Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- trate de preguntar con algo de nerviosismo, tomando en cuenta que de alguna manera había terminado al lado de Gogo y estábamos muy apretados por la persona extra.

-muchas personas, solo tú y el robot, al resto no le concierne- decía Sona con un tono calmado, mientras parecía estar haciendo una suerte de mapa en su cuaderno, aunque no dejaba que nadie lo viera.

-o lo siento, pero creo que el hecho de que nuestro amigo haya sido perseguido por una banda de chicas locas nos concierne un poco- respondió Gogo sagazmente con algo de sarcasmo, admito que me entristecí un poco al saber que volví a la "zona de amigos" después de que ella se auto declaro mi novia, pero bueno supongo que fue para salvarme de esas locas.

Sona simplemente se volvió a sobresaltar ante la respuesta de Gogo, lo juro esta chica tiene un problema para hablar con las personas.

-Bueno, si esto te parece un problema, entonces creo que tendrás muchas preocupaciones, lo siento- dijo Sona, en un tono bastante bajo, pero de todas formas logro ser escuchada, lo cual no fue difícil puesto que íbamos en silencio.

-Oye, y que tal si le cuentas al Increíble Fred sobre tu cosa esa de Robótica de Seres Vivos o lo que sea- dijo Fred con su tono habitual, luego de varios intentos por nuestra parte de hacerla hablar, todos fallidos, pero cuando Fred hizo esa pregunta, Sona prácticamente se ilumino.

-¿De La Robótica Orgánica?-pregunto Sona con algo de confusión, mire a Tadashi y note que el también me miraba, era la primera vez que respondía con palabras.

-sí, nunca había oído de ella antes- dijo Tadashi con calma, lo mejor era no perderla mientras aun la tuviéramos.

-pues es como suena, me especializo en robot hechos con compuestos orgánicos- respondió Sona como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque eso solo nos desconcertó mas.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar otra cosa, Wasabi paro su carro en frente del Lucky Cat Café, aunque me pareció extraño el gran numero de autos, motonetas y de hecho cualquiera tipo de vehículo, hasta había bicicletas y patines, no estaba enterado de que el café se hubiera hecho tan popular en tan poco tiempo, pero luego me retracte profundamente.

Resultaba ser que todos y cada uno de los vehículos que estaban estacionados pertenecían a nada más ni nada menos que a almenas 2 chicas C/U si no me fallaba el cálculo, las cuales, apenas entre me miraron exactamente como lo haría un depredador a su presa, repentinamente vino a mi mente un dato curioso que vi en un documental de animales que hablaba sobre como los leones cazaban en grupos.

Las miradas rápidamente pasaron a la persona que estaba a mi lado, Gogo, cambiando solo un poco, recibiendo multitud de ellas: enojo, celos, tristeza, envidia, odio, básicamente una multitud de emociones negativas, por un momento me preocupe de lo que podría pasar. Pero mi temor fue infundido, ya que Gogo simplemente paso magistralmente de todas las miradas y camino hasta el mostrador, en el cual las chicas se hicieron a un lado totalmente de mala gana, haciendo un gran espacio para el grupo, pero antes de que yo pudiera ir con los demás, sentí como alguien me jalaba por el brazo.

-hablaremos afuera en donde no seamos interrumpidos, junto a…- dijo Sona, para luego parar y mirar su cuaderno por un momento, pasando paginas rápidamente- tu robot, Baymax- dijo tranquilamente, llevándose también a Baymax.

-ah, muy bien- dije tratando de sonar tranquilo, cosa que no se logro en lo mas mínimo, ya que a cada paso que me alejaba de Gogo, a las chicas dentro del café parecía agrandárseles la sonrisa, sobra decir que Tía Cass, estaba totalmente extasiada por el número de clientes, me estoy preguntando si nota el hecho de que la cafetería casi parecía exclusivamente de chicas.

Salimos del Café y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban afuera justo en frente de una ventana, me puse nervioso rápidamente al notar un montón de miradas dirigidas hacia mí, y de hecho tenía miedo de confirmar si esas miradas tenían al menos un sentimiento lejanamente Santo.

-Detecto un leve aumento en tu ritmo cardiaco, percibo inquietud- dijo Baymax con su habitual tono tranquilo, mientras yo trataba de relajarme.

-¿Te sientes amenazado o incomodo por la atención que recibes por parte de la población femenina al otro lado de este vidrio?- pregunto Sona tan tranquilamente que por un momento pensé que estaba hablando con Baymax.

-esa es la conclusión a la que he llegado, ¿sugieres alguna solución?- le pregunto Baymax, haciendo que por un momento me sintiera fuera de la conversación.

-puedo solucionar el problema de manera rápida, pero exijo algo a cambio- dijo Sona, llamando totalmente mi atención, aunque ella estaba mirando solo a Baymax.

-¿Cuál es tu petición?- dijo Baymax, aparentemente mi papel en la conversación disminuyo drásticamente.

-tus servicios durante un lapso de tiempo determinado en total privacidad- declaro Sona tranquilamente, para luego pasar a mirarme junto a Baymax, como si estuvieran esperando mi confirmación.

-sí, yupi, háganlo- dije con un tono un tanto nervioso ante tanto misterio, como diría Gogo "_Se Fuerte, No Mas Drama"_

-Muy bien, me ausentare por unos momentos, debo solicitarte que bajo ninguna circunstancia abras la puerta del café- dijo Sona mientras se levantaba tranquilamente, para luego voltear a mirar a Baymax.

-Entendido- dijo simplemente Baymax.

Y con la misma calma Sona entro en el café, rápidamente paso de casi todas las miradas que le dirigían, incluidas las de mis amigos, y tomo el micrófono que se usa para la poesía de una forma educada, con el vidrio de por medio no pude escuchar nada, pero aparentemente ella empezó a cantar o algo, pero deje de prestarle atención cuando note como las chicas volteaban a mirarme, pero justo antes de que cualquiera de ella terminara de llegar siquiera a la puerta, todas empezaron a balancearse de un lado a otro y a cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

Decir que quede totalmente impresionado seria poco, volví a mirar al lugar donde estaba Sona, la cual había terminado de cantar o de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, y, pasando olímpicamente de las miradas de sorpresas y las mandíbulas abiertas por parte de la mis amigos y de mi Tía Cass, camino entre los cuerpos diseminados por el piso, salió del café y se sentó como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-sugiero que cierres tu mandíbula antes de que cualquier clase de animal del tamaño adecuado entre y te produzca un problema de sanidad- dijo Sona con un tono calmado, yo por mi parte seguí sin moverme, de hecho fue Baymax quien cerro mi mandíbula con una de sus manos.

-¿Que Fue Eso?- pregunte luego de tomarme un momento para calmarme, cosa que no funciono de mucho, haciendo hincapié en cada silaba, primero tuve que vencer a un maniaco que utilizo mi tecnología para tratar de matarme y casi deja morir a mi hermano, y ahora me encuentro con una chica que usa su voz para desmayar personas, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un gato rosa tratando de dominar al mundo?

-Un Protocolo de cese de funciones cognitivas que permiten el estado consiente mediante una onda de frecuencia especifica por un determinado lapso de tiempo que instale en los ROPs en caso de que fuera necesario, pero después de algunos usos no será efectivo- dijo Sona con un tono tranquilo, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Un Momento, espera ¿Qué? ¿ROPs?- pregunte bastante confundido, mientras asimilaba la nueva información.

-ROP, abreviatura para: Robot Orgánico Proteico, también puedes llamarlos ProteinoBots- volvió a decir Sona con tranquilidad, mientras Baymax parecía buscar por unos momentos en sus datos.

-No soy capaz de encontrar nada referente a los ROPs o ProteinoBots, tampoco soy capaz de encontrar tu campo de estudio, al designada Ingeniería Robótica Orgánica- Comento Baymax, expresando mis dudas.

-Eso es un resultado bastante esperado, puesto que tanto el campo de estudio como los ROPs son un invento mío, y hasta donde conozco soy su única practicante- dijo Sona, haciendo que olvidara un poco mi nerviosismo y la mirara fijamente.

-¿Qué?- volví a decir sin poder articular otra palabra medianamente inteligente.

-Dije, que tanto el campo como los ROPs fueron mis inventos, significa antes de que yo ideara el campo este era totalmente ignorado o carecía de cualquier practicante, y en el caso de los ROPs, que antes de que los ideara y los construyera ellos no existían en este plano físico, aunque en realidad no sé si fui la primera persona en soñar con ellos- dijo Sona con un tono un tanto altanero, aparente ya le estaba enojando un poco el hecho de que no estuviera haciendo otra cosa que preguntar "¿Qué?"

-espera un segundo, ósea que esas chicas…- dije luego de pensarlo por unos momentos, mientras señalaba a las chicas desmayadas en el café.

-sip, ellas tienen en su interior a mis ROPs, aunque admito que no fue de manera voluntaria ni con su consentimiento, así que me gustaría que esa información no sea expuesta a ellas- dijo Sona, como si lo que dijera no tuviera ningún significado fuera de esta conversación.

-un momento ¿esto no es un experimento contralado?- pregunte mientras ella terminaba de aclarar mis dudas.

-bueno, al principio lo era, pero, una que otra termino pasando y los ROPs femeninos terminaron esparciéndose por todos lado, luego se activo el ROP masculino y…- Sona ceso totalmente su charla explicativa, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía, un segundo.

ROPs femeninos + descontrol de chicas = Las Chicas tienen ROPs en su interior.

ROP masculino + objetivo de las chicas = tienes ROP en tu interior.

-¿QUE?-prácticamente grite mientras me levantaba de golpe sin darme cuenta que llamaba la atención de mis amigos, haciendo que Sona también se levantara.

-Escucha, no es tan malo como suena, pero necesito que te calmes para…- decía Sona, en un tono relativamente tranquilo, aunque se notaba que no tenía mucha paciencia para estas cosas.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si ahora sé que tengo cientos de miles de tus cosas en mi interior, ah, quien lo que le estarán haciendo a mi interior, a mi cerebro?- dije en un tono desesperado, lo admito, perdí el control, pero no encuentro otra forma de actuar a parte de ponerme histérico, ¡AHORA RESULTA QUE SOY SU CONEJILLO DE INDIAS!

-¿¡QUIERES CALMARTE?!- termino gritando Sona a todo pulmón, haciendo que retrocediera lentamente hasta volver a mi puesto, mientras les hacia una señal a mis amigos para que dejaran de preocuparse- escucha, es difícil saber por dónde empezar, pregunta, yo respondo- dijo Sona mas tranquilamente, mientras tomaba algo de aire para calmarse.

-debo agregar que me parece imposible que Hiro tenga estos "ROPs" o ProteinoBots, ya lo he escaneado numerosas veces y no he notado ninguna irregularidad o cuerpos extraños en su sistema- dijo Baymax, vaya que buen momento para hablar.

-¿pudiste detectar mis ROPs en alguna de las chicas antes?- pregunto Sona con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-negativo.

-eh ahí mi punto, aunque en ti seria más complicado encontrarlo que en ellas- dijo Sona con un tono más natural.

- muy bien, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunte mientras terminaba de poner en orden mis ideas.

-Bueno, en lo inicial, cada una de esas chicas tienen cientos, miles, varía según en la cantidad óptima de cada persona en términos de ProteinoBots, sin embargo, tú tienes solo uno- dijo Sona, con una pequeña sonrisa que en realidad me daba mala espina.

-¿Y ese pequeño robot esta?- dije con un tanto de curiosidad, tal vez con algo de ayuda podría sacarlo yo mismo.

-ah, es una historia algo graciosa, pero a final de cuentas, está en alguna parte dentro de tu cerebro, jeje- dijo Sona con algo de nerviosismo, mientras miraba a otra parte. Mi reacción debió de haber sido más dramática de lo que pude haber imaginado, pero justo antes de que lograra hacerla, la voz de Sona me detuvo- a cómo te vuelvas a alterar te juro que te rompo la nariz de un puñetazo- y el hecho de que lo dijera con una sonrisa no ayudaba en nada, así que simplemente me quede callado pensando en mi siguiente pregunta.

-¿Qué son exactamente los ROP?- volví a preguntar con calma, esta chica traía más problemas que Fred.

-Tardaría un buen rato en explicarlo a fondo, pongámoslo simple, imagina una célula- dijo Sona, yo asentí y me la imagine- ahora imagina de lo que está hecha- volví a asentir- muy bien, imagina ahora, como con esos mismo materiales, construyes algo mejor, dotándolo de un armazón, alguna pequeñas articulaciones o pinzas, una pequeña memoria grabada en proteínas, básicamente, algo como la célula, pero mejor- dijo Sona, haciendo que mis ojos se agrandaran.

-no-dije con un tono de incredulidad imposible.

-si, robótica a un nivel orgánico, en vez de usar el acero y los metales, uso las proteínas del cuerpo, obviamente en un orden de importancia que escribí en el primer ProteninoBot, lo inyectas, el se reproduce y etc. Tú entiendes- dijo Sona, con una sonrisa, mientras yo me emocionaba, hasta que pensé en un detalle.

-¿Pero eso no…?-trate de preguntar, pero antes de terminar la pregunta ella respondió.

-¿Me trae dilemas éticos? Todo ese rollo de crear vida y lo demás a mi no me va, no estoy pensando en crear un ser vivo nuevo y nunca antes visto ni nada parecido, solo pienso, en mejorar la vida de todos- dijo Sona, con una sonrisa, mientras miraba perdidamente una mancha de café.

-Muy bien, y en cuanto a todo este rollo de "¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?" y todo eso- pregunte, Sona se sobresalto por un momento y empezó a silbar nerviosamente, algo no me gustaba.

-vale, pero no te enojes- luego de que Sona dijera eso, presentí que me iba a enojar- primero busque a una persona susceptible a las feromonas y que fuera básicamente sensible para poder monitorearla más fácilmente, indiferentemente de la edad y de su personalidad, básicamente que fuera sensible en lo que necesitaba, después le inyecte mis ROPs discretamente, luego busque a la persona ideal para comparar la parte del estudio en ese momento: Calidad vs Cantidad, más o menos hasta ahí fue bien, pero…

-Pero…- dije yo un tanto impaciente.

-después venia la parte en la que inducia la atracción carnal entre los dos individuos, en esa parte me di cuenta que la sujeto con Cantidad, la chica, de alguna manera había logrado traspasar algunos ROPs a otras personas de forma involuntaria, como los ROPs de Cantidad estaban diseñados para cuerpos femeninos no infectaron hombres pero, paso lo que paso.

-espera, ¿fui tu mono de experimento todo este tiempo?- pregunte tratando de no alterarme.

-yo no diría mono de experimento, velo como, un sujeto de pruebas involuntario- de alguna forma, la manera en la que lo decía no me hizo sentir mejor- bueno como sea, afortunadamente una de las razones por las cuales te escogí funciono mejor de lo que esperaba si no ahora probablemente estarías en la cama de alguna desconocida.

-un momento, que clase de razón puede existir para que evite algo así- pregunte totalmente de repente, aunque ya me hacia la idea.

-porque estas perdidamente enamorado de tu compañera, Gogo Tomago, la chica de pelo negro y el mechón purpura, la de allá- decía Sona, luego de consultar su cuaderno un momento mientras señalaba a Gogo, haciendo que hasta yo sintiera como se coloraban las mejillas.

-deja de señalarla- dije con un tono apresurado, haciendo que dejara de señalarla, aunque ella nos estaba mirando fijamente, aunque sin ninguna expresión notable- ¿acaso es tan obvio?

-Solo si ignoras el hecho de que a cada tanto tiempo te le quedas mirando pensando que nadie te ve, o estas tremendamente interesado en todo lo que ella hace, o…- decía Sona, mirando su libro, enumerando un montón de cosas que me sonrojaban y avergonzaban cada vez mas y mas.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ya entendí, ¿se supone que eres una investigadora o una acosadora?- dije con un tono entre molesto y avergonzado.

-Un poco de ambas, pero puesto que ya establecimos que este experimento de mi incumbencia, espero que tomes en cuenta mi recopilación de datos y mi defensa frente a las 2 candidatas de tu afecto- dijo Sona, llamando nuevamente mi atención.

-¿2 candidatas?- pregunte desconcertado.

-Gogo Tomago, la chica de la que estas naturalmente enamorado, y la paciente cero de mis ROPs quien tiene un instinto reproductor aumentado dirigido únicamente a ti, Aida Gale- dijo Sona, mientras seguía mirando su cuaderno, yo por mi parte hice la única cosa que un chico de mi edad haría en mi situación, golpee mi cabeza contra la mesa con frustración.

-¿Por qué a mí?- pregunte por lo bajo.

-Eres un adolescente en desarrollo y tus feromonas están en pleno apogeo, puesto que el ROP masculino está equipado con la capacidad de autodefensa y replicación en caso de daño masivo, tiene la misión de aumentar la recepción de las chicas con ROPs femeninos a ti, en busca de reproducción, básicamente eres el chico más popular del ITF, y por el ritmo de propagación, pronto serás el soltero más deseado de toda la ciudad- dijo Sona con un tono tan calmado que casi no podías creer que estaba diciendo que me iba a convertir en el chico más codiciado por todas.

-Dime que tienes un plan de respaldo- pregunte como si fuera mi última esperanza.

-Bueno lo tenía, pero cuando te lo iba a dar el día de ayer, pues sucedieron un montón de cosas y no te lo pude dar, por cierto se rompió y tengo que esperar para fabricar otra solución que disuelva al ROP Calidad, y sin él, los ROPs Cantidad se disolverán automáticamente, es parte del protocolo- decía Sona, de alguna manera dándome algo de esperanza.

-¿No podrías crear otro ROP para que destruya al primero?- pregunte señalando mi cabeza.

-¿Enserio quieres 2 robot orgánicos disparándose entre sí dentro de tu cerebro?-pregunto Sona con un deje de sarcasmo.

-¿Y disolver los de las chicas?- volví a preguntar.

-más cantidad, más tiempo, nada asegura que funcione- hablo Sona claramente

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara crear otra solución disolvente?- pregunte como último recurso.

-10 años, año más año menos- dijo Sona con total tranquilidad.

-¿es broma no?- dije con una tranquilidad sorprenderte tomando en cuenta la situación.

-de máxima calidad, 10 años, si quieres aceptar lo que te dé, cuando mucho 6 meses, si la pierdo, un año- dijo Sona, aunque honestamente no me tranquilizo mucho.

-¿no puedes cultivar los ingredientes tu misma?- pregunte.

-20 años cuando menos- dijo Sona, levantándose y llevándose a Baymax con ella- mi consejo es que te mantengas cerca del radio de acción de las feromonas de Gogo, eso debería de desactivar naturalmente el ROP masculino aunque puedo ayudarte con eso, por cierto, mañana te vas tú solo, tengo que recopilar datos.

-¿me estas pidiendo que salga solo por las calles de San Fransokyo con la amenaza de que alguna chica trate de violarme?- dije con incredulidad.

-No solo jóvenes, sino también niñas, mujeres mayores, ancianas, tu entiendes, serás el centro de atención de toda la población femenina, excepto de las que este monstruosamente enamoradas, como aquella chica rubia- dijo Sona, señalando a Honey, luego se fue y se llevo a Baymax a alguna parte cercana.

Decir que cuando entre en el café estaba cansado seria decir poco, y eso sin tomar en cuenta la larga explicación que les tuve que dar a los chicos, ignorando un poco la parte en la que ella hablo sobre mi enamoramiento de Gogo, aunque no pude evitar mencionar el hecho de que Honey era inmune por su "enamoramiento monstruoso" por otro chico, sobra decir que Honey se sonrojo de sobre manera, y Tadashi, por otra parte, puso quizás la cara más próxima que veré alguna vez a "estoy celoso", aunque la cambio rápidamente al notar que lo miraba, girando la mirada con un sonrojo muy notable, vaya esos dos eran tan obvios.

-¿entonces esto es un experimento de ella, y te pidió que caminaras tu solo a la universidad mañana, por unos datos?- pregunto Wasabi con incredulidad.

-¿ProteinoBots? Genial, me pregunto si puede hacerme un par de alas con ellos- Fred casi inmediatamente perdió la noción de lo que hablábamos.

-¿estás seguro de que estarás bien enano?-me pregunto Gogo con un pequeño tono de preocupación, cosa que me alegro por unos momentos.

-Por favor Gogo, ya pelee con un supervillano y entre en otra dimensión, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser sobrevivir a un montón de chicas locas?- pregunte en broma, pero al notar cómo se miraban entre ellos y luego a mí, note que no sería nada sencillo.

-muy bien, pero ante todo…- me dijo Gogo, antes de toma mi teléfono de uno de mis bolsillos y escribir unos números bastante rápido (a veces me pregunto si fue buena idea decirle la clave de mi teléfono) para luego lanzármelo, haciendo que yo lo atrapara de suerte- si alguna de ellas se sobrepasa o te lastima, me avisas y yo le rompo la cara- dijo Gogo con un tono algo frio, revise rápido y note que su número ahora estaba en el marcado rápido, sonreí.

-gracias Gogo- dije con un tono suave.

-no me lo agradezcas, es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?- dijo Gogo con un tono, que a mi parecer, sonó un tanto débil para alguien como ella, pero no le tome importancia.

-sí, amigos- dije algo desanimado, justo cuando pensaba que había logrado algo.

Después de eso, más un pequeño silencio incomodo, recogimos a las chicas en varias mesas y en algunas sillas para que despertaran "tranquilamente", mis amigos y Gogo se fueron a sus casas, y por último, luego de que Baymax regresara de donde sea que estuviese con Sona, nos dispusimos a cerrar nuestra habitación a cal y canto, queríamos estar totalmente seguros de que nadie llegaría secuestrándome por la noche, aunque al final Tadashi y Yo terminamos en una guerra de bromas (el utilizando a Gogo y yo a Honey) extrañaba estas cosas. Luego me dé deje dormir.

**A la Mañana Siguiente. Talleres de Robótica del Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo (ITF)**

**P.O.V. ****Honey Lemon**

El Día era maravilloso como siempre, todo era perfecto, bueno CASI todo, gire mi cabeza hacia el laboratorio de Tadashi con la pequeña esperanza de poder ver al menos un su habitual gorra, o cuando mucho un poco de su hermoso cabello, pero solo pude suspirar al notar que no había nada a la vista, lo que me parecía raro puesto que él nunca se ocultaba ante nosotros, lo único que medianamente "oculto" fue a Baymax, pero luego de ver el video de cómo lo construyo (cortesía del mismo Baymax) no pude si no reírme por lo bajo al recordar su cara llena de ojeras y con un cansancio desmedido, aun con todo me seguía pareciendo el chico más hermoso del mundo, no sé que hubiera hecho de haberlo perdido en ese incendio.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema, Tadashi no estaba a la vista, así que decidí centrar mi atención, a parte de mis experimentos, en la segunda persona que me podía dar un espectáculo decente, Gogo, ella es mi amiga, prácticamente una hermana, por lo tanto no es muy difícil para mí notar cosas que la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera soñarían con notar. Por ejemplo estaba el pequeño detalle de que estaba haciendo el doble de vueltas habituales en las pruebas de su bici magnética, lo cual podía suceder por una de dos razones, 1° estaba inquieta y necesitaba liberar estrés o distraerse de alguna manera o era la oportunidad de pasar por la puerta rápidamente sin que "nadie" lo tomara como algo extraño.

Sería más sencillo si simplemente admitiera que estaba enamorada de Hiro y ya, tal vez así por fin terminarían juntos y ella dejaría de preocuparse por todas esas chicas que aparentemente no les importaba ir a la cárcel por pedofilia, pero era culpa de los ProteinoBots, no de ellas, pero bueno. O también se ponía notar el hecho de que puso su teléfono en el lugar en donde ella pone sus herramientas, siendo que cada vez utilizaba MAS herramientas, cosa rara tomando en cuenta que casi siempre terminaba agarrando una que otra que le pertenecía a Wasabi, eso y pude notar que cada vez tomaba una herramienta (una y otra vez) parecía miraba discretamente a su teléfono. Un momento, ¿Qué huele a quemado?

Una pequeña explosión resonó por el laboratorio.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con eso Honey- dijo Gogo con una sonrisa, sin mirarme.

-Bueno, deberías de poner tú celular en otra parte, cuando recibas la llamada que esperas puede caerse desde ahí- dije con una sonrisa algo dulce, mientras volvía sobre mis pasos para ver en qué parte me equivoque.

-no estoy esperando una llamada de Hiro- dijo Gogo, mientras tomaba su celular.

-Nunca mencione a Hiro- declare con una sonrisa, tratando de no reírme del leve, y lo digo enserio LEVE, estremecimiento en Gogo- por favor Gogo, confía un poco en Hiro, el puede cuidarse solo, observa a Tadashi, el está tranquilo en su taller personal sin preocuparse- alegue mientras me acercaba a ella.

-sí, tan tranquilo que no se escucha NADA- me respondió Gogo con algo de sarcasmo.

-oh vamos, estoy segura que Tadashi está…- dije con un alegre mientras caminaba junto a Gogo al taller de Tadashi para mostrarle que si él estaba tranquilo con dejarle el cuidado de Hiro a una desconocida que estudiaba una rama de la robótica recién inventada, ella también podría estarlo, lo mejor será no decir eso en voz alta, hasta a mi me preocupa ahora. Pero mis palabras terminaron atrapadas en mi garganta al notar que Tadashi estaba prácticamente pegado a la ventana con unos binoculares, y Baymax también estaba, pero sus ojos parecían estar casi totalmente cerrados por su visión aumentada.

-¿Alguna señal de él Baymax?- pregunto Tadashi ignorando nuestra presencia.

-negativo- respondió Baymax.

-Bien, sigue buscándolo- dijo Tadashi, con un tono que se asemejaba mucho a un general dando instrucciones.

-tranquilo ¿eh?- dijo Gogo con un tono neutral, mientras yo por otra parte no pude hacer más que callar y darle la razón- a ver nenitas, háganse a un lado ustedes no saben nada sobre buscar personas- dijo Gogo, tomando los binoculares de Tadashi, mientras Tadashi tomaba otros que estaban en uno de sus cajones y reanudaba la búsqueda.

Lo pensé por unos momentos, y luego de ver a mi mejor amiga, al chico que me gustaba, y a Baymax mirando por la ventana, hice lo que toda persona cuerda haría, tome un par de binoculares extras que encontré y me puse a buscar al hermano menor del chico que me gustaba junto con ellos, no era mi idea de "actividad en grupo" pero era mejor que nada ¿no? Al poco tiempo Wasabi y Fred se nos unieron, y ninguno de nosotros le dio importancia a las miradas que estábamos recibiendo, total no todos los días uno de tus amigos es amenazado con ser violado por un grupo de mujeres.

-Detecto movimiento en los arbustos del parque central- declaro Baymax, logrando que todos miráramos al lugar, no fue muy difícil encontrar el arbustos, puesto que este temblaba a cada tanto, eso y tenía un camino de mujeres desmayadas (tanto de dentro como de fuera de la universidad) bastante clara hasta el arbusto.

-¿Cómo es posible que no viéramos eso?- pregunto Wasabi con algo de confusión, refiriéndose al camino de mujeres desmayadas

-Hiro se mueve- volvió a decir Baymax, vimos como Hiro corría a toda velocidad, solo para que al menos 3 mujeres, de al menos 20 años saltaran encima de él como un lobo tratando de comerse una oveja, pero antes de que se acercaran demasiado, todas cayeron desmayadas al suelo por una especie de dardo o algo.

-Baymax- dijo Tadashi, y de alguna manera Baymax lo entendió.

-Árbol, a 3 metros de distancia de la posición actual de Hiro- dijo Baymax, todos miramos y notamos como Sona, utilizando un camuflaje "corriente" (ni siquiera estoy segura que un pequeño paraguas rosa con algunas hojas cuente como camuflaje) anotaba algunas cosas en su cuaderno, posiblemente datos, y justo cuando Hiro volvió a correr, al menos 5 mujeres volvieron a saltar encima de él, rápidamente Sona saco una cerbatana y de un rápido movimiento, logro inutilizar a las 5 al mismo tiempo, basta decir que me impresiono, el problema ahora radicaba en que no había más arbustos entre Hiro y los talleres, y aun quedaban al menos 20 o 15 metros de distancia.

-creo que deberíamos ayudarlo amigos- dijo Fred, sin separar la vista de donde estaba Hiro.

Claro que el espectáculo no se hizo esperar, Sona salió de su "escondite" y se posiciono a medio camino entre Hiro y los talleres, Hiro rápidamente corrió con todas sus fuerzas, solo para notar que estaban rodeados. Pero de alguna manera Sona pareció prever eso, puesto que usando su cerbatana hacia caer a las que se acercaban mucho a Hiro, admito que está corriendo por su vida, pero aun así tiene cierto aire adorable, Sona empezó a correr antes de que Hiro llegara, y usando lo que parecía un Taser (un arma de electrochoque usada generalmente en defensa personal) inutilizo a las que estaban en su camino, abrió la puerta, y uso su cerbatana para detener a las que se acercaban, espero a que Hiro entrara, y luego cerró la puerta.

-¿alguien más siente que acabamos de presenciar una misión de rescate? Porque yo me siento así, y es fabuloso- decía Fred con su peculiar tono entusiasta, notamos como las chicas recogían a sus "caídas en batalla" y se iban tal cual como si hubieran perdido una batalla al más puro estilo de una película de guerra.

-¿ahora son una milicia organizada?- pregunto Wasabi, con algo de temor ante la respuesta.

-bueno gente, se acabo el espectáculo, vuelvan a trabajar, no hay nada que ver aquí- decía Gogo, mientras nos empujaba a la salida, dejando los binoculares en un cajón y poniéndose a trabajar como si nada.

-pero es mi taller- dijo Tadashi mientras era arrastrado junto con nosotros fuera de su taller.

-hola chicos ¿Qué cuentan?- dijo Hiro, entrando con una cara de cansancio y su ropa totalmente sudada, normal tomando en cuenta que estaba huyendo por su vida

-hey Hiro, ¿estas…?- trato de preguntar Gogo, acercándose un poco a Hiro, solo para ser electrocutada con en Taser de Sona, la cual venia atrás de Hiro.

El Taller quedo en un silencio sepulcrutal.

-¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?- prácticamente grito Hiro, encarando a Sona- ¿tienes idea de lo que les puedes hacer a las personas?

-estoy utilizando una potencia más baja de la establecida en este Taser, no dejara marcas solo envía una corriente eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdir al objetivo sin efectos colaterales permanentes o graves, además se acerco demasiado a ti- respondió Sona con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, más de uno en el taller dio marcha atrás muy cuidadosamente, incluida yo, sabíamos muy bien lo que venía después de eso, lo habíamos visto antes y no fue un bonito espectáculo.

-¡Ella es Gogo!- volvió a decir Hiro, a lo que Sona pareció pensarlo por unos momentos, saco su cuaderno, y reviso las paginas rápidamente, deteniéndose en una por unos momentos.

-ups, lo siento- dijo Sona, con un tono neutral.

-te voy a…- decía Gogo, luego de levantarse lentamente con su puño alzado, solo para que Sona le diera otra descarga rápida.

-¿Y eso porque?- volvió a preguntar Hiro, mas alterado.

-me amenazo, solo me defendía- declaro Sona como si fuera lo más normal.

En ese momento sentí un par de fuertes brazos abrazándome, no tuve que voltear para saber quién era, honestamente no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero no pensaba desaprovechar esta oportunidad, poco me importaba la razón por la que lo hizo, aunque eso me hizo sentir algo de pena por lo que le iba a pasar a Sona.

-hazlo, una sola vez mas…- dijo Gogo, parándose aun más lentamente y con un tono que denotaba cólera pura, Sona hizo lo que ni siquiera un suicida consideraría hacer, le dio otra descarga rápida.

-ella me dijo que lo hiciera- se defendió Sona antes de que cualquiera hablara.

En un movimiento rápido Wasabi tomo a Hiro por el hombro y lo oculto detrás de una pared de seguridad que generalmente usábamos cuando algo relativamente parecido a explosiones tenía que pasar, junto a Fred y otras dos personas del taller. En ese momento Sona noto el pequeño detalle de que, a parte de ella, todos los demás habían o abandonado el laboratorio en busca de seguridad o se habían escondido en un lugar para presencia lo que seguía, rezando que Gogo no los encontrara.

-ahora, si- dijo Gogo muy lentamente, con un tono que solo pude interpretar como el que usaría solo, y solo, cuando se llega a ese punto de la vida en que sabes que definitivamente mataras a alguien lenta y dolorosamente. Claro que Sona no noto eso y solo atino a apuntarle a Gogo y disparar su Taser en contra de ella, solo que sucedió algo que no esperaba, o mejor dicho NO sucedió algo. La parte de la electrocución, al parecer el Taser se quedo sin carga, tanto Sona como Gogo miraron los pequeños hilos que conectaban a Gogo del Taser, mientras que esta última se los quito en un arrebato.

-vale Gogo, recordemos que la violencia no resuelve nada- trato de decir Sona retrocediendo hasta una pared, solo entonces pareció notar el hecho de que Gogo estaba justo al lado del contenedor en donde ponía las ruedas (o discos) para su bicicleta experimental. Sona trato de sacar su cerbatana y usarla, pero a medio camino uno de los discos de Gogo se enterró en la pared de manera majestuosa, y la cerbatana termino cortada a la mitad, Sona alterno la vista entre su cerbatana mutilada y Gogo, la cual tenía el más puro aspecto de tener un montón furia fría- ¿estás enojada?

-¡SI!- grito Gogo mientras agarraba un disco con cada mano y se los lanzaba a Sona sin compasión, aunque a Sona no parecía afectarle mucho ya que esquivaba cada uno de ellos moviéndose uno o dos paso o moviendo alguna parte de su cuerpo, la cosa cambio cuando Gogo empezó a lanzar varios discos al mismo tiempo. En ese momento pude notar como Gogo parecía ponerse mas y mas furiosa, aunque el motivo era algo bastante obvio, Sona resulto ser una de las personas más flexibles que he visto, no tenía ningún problema es esquivar 5 discos al mismo tiempo, pero a ese ritmo se le acabarían rápidamente los discos y, con algo de suerte, Gogo se calmaría.

Lo que me desconcertó totalmente por un momento fue notar como Sona volteaba la mirada por unos míseros momentos, ya que en todo momento la había mantenido sobre los discos que Gogo le lanzaba, por alguna razón empezó a correr en dirección de Gogo justo cuando esta le estaba lanzando uno de sus últimos discos, abrí mis ojos, ¿no estaría pensando en golpear a Gogo o sí?

-¡GOGO DETRÁS DE TI!- grito Hiro con un miedo bastante palpable, solo en ese momento me di cuenta que uno de los discos de Gogo había logrado rebotar tal vez una o dos veces sin que nos diéramos cuenta, y se dirigía directo a Gogo. Gogo solo atino a voltear cuando el disco ya estaba muy cerca. La única cosa que atine a hacer fue cerrar mis ojos, esperando no ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose violentamente y el de un cuerpo cayendo junto con varios objetos más me asusto tremendamente, y me apreté cuanto pude al cuerpo de Tadashi, en busca de consuelo y esperando que alguien hablara.

-¡Gogo!- dijo Hiro casi gritando, solo entonces pude abrir mis ojos y contemplar el panorama y sentí un alivio y una impresión desmesurada ante lo que vi.

Sona sosteniéndose su mano izquierdo con su mano derecha, sin sus lentes con una pequeña expresión de dolor en su rostro, y una Gogo tirada en el suelo al lado de un contenedor parcialmente vacio de sus discos algo dispersos y otras cosas del taller de Robótica. Con un Hiro bastante preocupado a su lado.

Los restos uno de los discos estaban dispersos por el piso.

-Baymax, escanéala- dijo Gogo, como si no le importara nada mas, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie rápidamente, solo para que un sonido de unos cristales partiéndose la detuviera, eran los lentes de Sona, Gogo miro a Sona como si esta fuera ella fuera la última persona de la tierra.

-me voy- dijo Sona aun sosteniendo su mano, que ahora que lo notaba estaba cubierta por la manga de su suéter, mientras caminaba rápidamente a la salida del taller.

-oye espera, necesitas…- trato de decir Gogo en un intento de detenerla en la puerta, pero Sona se volvió hacia ella con aparente furia.

-¡NO NECESITO AYUDA DE GENTE COMO TU!- grito Sona con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, solo entonces pude notar una fina línea de sangre que iba por toda la parte superior de la mejilla de Sona, casi llegando a su ojo, voltee con algo de miedo para confirmar mis sospechas, el último disco que Gogo hacia lanzada estaba en una parte aislada del resto, con un fina capa de sangre en sus orillas.

Sona cerró la puerta en toda la cara de Gogo, y, por primera vez en toda mi vida, vi como Gogo no solo dudaba de abrir la puerta, si no que no la abrió y se sentó en el suelo a lado de ella, con la espalda en contra de la pared, Hiro rápidamente se puso a lado de ella, lo mejor era dejar que Hiro la consolara un rato, luego entraría a ayudar.

-bueno, menos mal que era un disco solo de diseño, si hubiera sido uno de los que usas para la bici hubiera sido una historia diferente- dijo Wasabi tratando de aligerar el ambiente, le di una mirada de "cállate, no ayudas" como advertencia.

-si era un disco de prueba- dijo Gogo con un tono un tanto más bajo de lo habitual- llamando la atención de todos.

-pero, tú dijiste que una de esas cosas a suficiente velocidad podía cortar hasta una viga de metal- dijo Fred sin ocultar para nada su sorpresa, a lo que esta vez mire a Tadashi en busca de ayuda.

-uh, Baymax, la escaneaste antes de que saliera del edificio ¿cierto?- pregunto Tadashi, desviando la atención de Gogo rápidamente.

-si- dijo Baymax.

-bien, ¿Cuál es el diagnostico?- pregunte con algo de entusiasmo, si no tenía heridas graves, entonces Gogo tal vez se sentiría mejor.

-no puedo decirlo- dijo Baymax tranquilamente, haciendo que por un momento lo miráramos incrédulos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- dijo Fred expresando nuestros pensamientos.

-la paciente, Sona Shade, me ha pedido discreción total en cuanto a la información referente a su condición- dijo Baymax, dejándonos con más dudas que respuestas.

-espera ¿Condición? ¿Está enferma de algo?- pregunto Tadashi, ahora un tanto alarmado

-lo siento, no puedo difundir información, pero pueden solicitarle información directamente a ella- dijo Baymax, prácticamente esquivando la pregunta.

-bueno, parece que tendremos que ir a los laboratorios a preguntarle ¿no?- dije con un tono alegre tratando de aminorar la situación.

Más de un suspiro con algo de pesar.

Un viaje al Taller (o Laboratorio) de Robótica Orgánica, por alguna razón no sonaba tan bien como esperaba. Pero bueno, sería interesante ¿no?

* * *

><p><em>Muy bien, Lectores y Lectoras, hasta llego el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, espero Rewiev con suguerencia, alguna aclaratoria, alguna opinion sincera o simplemente un dato util XD Hasta la siguiente<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Vale, Primero que Nada, 6 Grandes Heroes (o Big Hero 6) No me Pertenece, ni sus personaje, pero si lo fueran seria fabuloso**

**lo unico que me pertenece es la historia y mis OC, asi que nada de meterse con ellos**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio de Ambiente.<strong>

El Ambiente puede ser algo tan sencillo de explicar cómo infinitamente difícil de comprender. Su definición, en su manera más general, vendría siendo la siguiente: Objetos, elementos, personas, animales o cualquier otro tipo de cosa (entiéndase por cosa a lo que sea) que se encuentre en el espacio en donde vive o labora un ser. De ahí en más se va haciendo más y mas complicado, dividiéndose en diferentes tipos de ambiente: Ambiente Familiar, Ambiente Laboral, Ambiente Vivencial y paremos de contar porque nos tomaría un buen tiempo. Pero entonces viene una pregunta un tanto absurda, no porque sea tonta, si no porque hace que el ambiente tenga un nuevo campo de discrepancia: ¿Es El Ambiente TAN importante? En el sentido ecológico, no hace falta decir el "SI, SI ES IMPORTANTE" y a todo aquel que piense lo contrario, esta humilde escritora le pide gentilmente que cuente su dinero o lo que sea que considere más importante, mientras aguanta la respiración. Pero en el sentido humano (casi todos los tipos existentes) en una cuestión totalmente distinta, puesto que todos y cada uno actuamos de manera totalmente diferente, un ejemplo rápido seria pensar que, si una persona es golpeada, humillada, ridiculizada, prácticamente odiada desde su juventud, no sería sorpresa saber que se vuelve retraído, desconfiado y con cierto deje homicida, sin embargo, hay numerosos caso en donde la persona termina siendo totalmente distinta, buena, honesta y con un sentido de la moralidad bien refinado.

Otro tipo de caso sería el hombre que es tratado con gentileza, a quien se le enseña sobre moralidad y a ser justo e imparcial, pero al igual que en el primer caso, a veces llegan a ser hombres desalmados y crueles, que no tienen ningún reparo en arrebatar lo más preciado al más humilde hombre siempre que sea en su propio beneficio. Si tomamos eso en cuenta, podríamos decir "NO ES TAN IMPORTANTE", pero aun nos falta un caso un tanto más práctico, el caso de Hiro:

Un joven prodigio que perdió a sus padres a un temprana edad, que se sumergió de lleno en los bajos fondos de luchas de robots ilegales, pudo haber terminado herido o peor de no haber sido por un elemento de su ambiente, su hermano Tadashi, y fue ese mismo elemento que le dio un giro a su perspectiva al llevarlo a su universidad, un ambiente DISTINTO, pero también fue su hermano, el motivo por el cual casi se convierte en algo que jamás pensó ser, un asesino, motivado por su furia y tristeza casi elimina a un elemento sustancial de su ambiente, "el hombre kabuki" con otro que estaba bajo su control, Baymax, pero fue otro elemento más el que lo detuvo, sus amigos, y fue la forma en que ellos interactuaron con él, que Hiro pensó, reconsidero, CAMBIO, pero fue SU decisión, tomada en base a todos los elementos de su ambiente.

Así que, tomando todo lo anterior en cuenta, se puede llegar a una conclusión base muy obvia, pero elusiva en el mejor de los casos: SOMOS NOSOTROS, QUIENES DECIDIMOS SI, DEJAR QUE EL AMBIENTE NOS FORJE, O FORJARNOS EN MEDIO DEL AMBIENTE.

**P.O.V. Wasabi.**

-De nuevo, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunte de la manera más tranquila posible, pero eso era un tanto difícil, PUESTO QUE ESTABAMOS AL BORDE DE ENTRAR EN "TERRIROTIRIO ENEMIGO"

-Estamos aquí para apoyar a Gogo en su disculpa, ¿no es así Gogo?- pregunto Honey tan dulcemente que estoy seguro que después de oírla tengo que hacerme un examen de azúcar.

Basta decir que Gogo simplemente bufo algo molesta, mientras que Hiro, a su lado, cargaba un pastel que habíamos comprado. Y es que resumiendo, la situación era esta:

Después del alboroto causado por Gogo y Sona, Gogo simplemente se sentía mal por haber lastimado a la que, literalmente le salvo la vida, y de hecho iba a agradecerle ella misma después de que Hiro lograra consolarla un poco, pero entonces salió Honey declarando que simplemente no podía ir, disculparse y agradecerle, como toda persona normal haría, si no que debía de comprarle algo para disculparse, y unos lentes nuevos.

El resto de ese día lo pasamos tratando de saber que darle como disculpa, puesto que Honey dijo que ella como su amiga debía de ayudar a Gogo a disculparse, más bien obligar a Gogo a disculparse, ella es mas terca de lo que muchos creen, pero si no lo hacia ella probablemente se iba a sentir mal en silencio, y Tadashi y Hiro usaron eso como excusa para estar junto con ellas todo el resto del día, nosotros estábamos ahí, principalmente, en caso de que se produjera alguna situación embarazosa para poder tener material de "apoyo" en caso de que en algún momento necesitáramos ayuda y ellos se negaran, lo que haría un amigo básicamente.

Al final decidimos comprarle un pastel, no por nuestra propia idea, si no que Baymax intervino diciendo "cuando la escanee detecte residuos de pastel de chocolate, aparentemente es uno de sus postres favoritos". Luego vino la parte difícil, los lentes, resultaba y acontecía que por alguna razón los lentes de Sona no salían en ninguna parte, así que tuvimos que hacerlo a la antigua, recoger los pedazos y reconstruirlos, eso nos tomo al menos 2 días, Que fue lo que nos tomo reunir hasta el mas ínfimo pedazo de los lentes de Sona, los cuales terminaron dispersándose por una ráfaga de viento.

Y henos aquí en el tercer día, en frente del edificio de los laboratorios de Ciencias Orgánicas. No era que nos lleváramos terriblemente mal con ellos, si no que había cierto grado de rivalidad entre los Ingenieros Robóticos, como nosotros, y los Investigadores Orgánicos, que eran ellos, algo normal tomando en cuenta que a cada tanto una de las partes terminaba inventando, revolucionando o descubriendo algo que desviaba parte de los fondos de la universidad hacia ese bando, no era algo muy significativo, y la Universidad nos trataba de la manera más igualitaria posible, pero si alguien trata de demostrar que es mejor que tu, generalmente demuestras lo contrario, por lo tanto, que los de Robótica fueran al edificio de los de Orgánica, o viceversa, no era muy bien visto por la otra parte, incluso hubo una vez que uno de Orgánica acuso a uno de Robótica de robar su investigación, no hace falta decir como termino eso.

Pero en general era una competencia sana, algo ruda, pero sana, excepto por los grupos que siempre existían que trataban de crear algo de fricción o se creían más que el resto, pero en todas partes existen, incluso dentro del taller hay varios de esos, pero generalmente eran ignorados y se terminaban enredando en sus propias artimañas.

-Deberíamos preguntar ¿no?- pregunte con un poco de nerviosismo, no quería saber lo que pasaría si nos quedábamos más de lo necesario.

-Disculpa, podrías darnos algunas indicaciones- pregunto Honey cortésmente a un estudiante que estaba de espaldas recogiendo unas páginas.

-Ah, claro puedes preguntar lo que…- el estudiante se volteo y nos miro de pies a cabeza, antes de bufar sonoramente- Robótica.

-Si Si, somos del Taller de Robótica, ahora danos unas indicaciones o te juro que…- antes de que Gogo pudiera terminar de insultar al chico, Honey actuó rápido, le tapo la boca, y con una sonrisa actuó de la manera más dulce posible.

-Lo que mi amiga quiso decir fue, ¿sabes dónde está el laboratorio de Sona Shade?-pregunto Honey amablemente, aun tapando la boca de Gogo.

-¿Laboratorio? aquí todos trabajamos en conjunto en diferentes proyectos además no conozco a ninguna Sona Shade- dijo el chico con un deje de fastidio, aparentemente nos toleraba, pero no le gustaba que nos estuviéramos paseando por ahí.

-¿La chica de los ProteinoBots?- dijo Hiro un poco vacilante, ella dijo que no debíamos difundir mucho eso.

Repentinamente el chico empezó a reír como loco, agarrándose el estomago por la fuerza de su risa, decidimos esperar a que se le pasara, lo cual fue un LARGO rato.

-Ja, ya recuerdo, aunque la verdad no sé porque buscan a un chiste como ese, si quieren burlarse de ella solo tienen que tomar un numero, mira que cree que con sus "ROPs" ayudara al mundo, y más pensando que se cree la gran cosa desde que solicito a los altos mandos que la reconocieran como "practicante de Robótica Orgánica" el mejor chiste fue que lo aceptaron, lo más seguro es que se acostó con alguien poderoso y ahora lo chantajea- sobra decir que la primera mitad de lo que dijo sonó con el mismo tono que una persona usaría para contar un chiste, y la segunda parte con algo de desprecio. Tuvimos que sujetar a Gogo entre Fred, yo y Tadashi para que no golpeara al chico hasta tirarle el ultimo diente, mira que hasta yo quise golpearlo, y eso dice mucho.

El chico nos dio una especie de mapa rápido mientras se seguía riendo por lo bajo (sobra decir que aun sujetábamos a Gogo para ese momento) y luego se fue, aun riéndose, Gogo el resto del camino estuvo de mal humor.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste golpearlo?- pregunto Gogo de forma bastante agresiva a Tadashi, el cual fue el de la idea de sujetar a Gogo.

-Porque eso nos hubiera traído un montón de problemas, ya le dimos unos cuantos problemas a Sona como para darle más, aunque no sé porque si la tratan así aun se queda aquí- dijo Tadashi, también con un poco de mal humor, puede que Sona nos halla traído algunos problemas, pero no parecía el tipo de chica que se merecía ser considerada así por sus colegas.

-Oigan chicos creo que esa aquí y, o rayos- termino por hablar Fred, antes de mirar a otro lado con algo de fastidio, algo muy raro en el, pero me termine de sorprender bastante, entendiendo totalmente la reacción de Fred, al leer el letrero de madera que había encima del laboratorio, el cual decía: **GRUPO DE INVESTIGACION EXPERIMENTAL.**

El Grupo de Investigación Experimental era, probablemente lo más parecido que ellos tenían a nuestra Feria Anual de Proyectos de Robótica, con varias diferencias claro está. Básicamente, y en el sentido más general, eran un grupo de investigación a parte de los demás, en el entraban todo aquel que quisiera, pero había restricciones, solo había un intento, te daban un tiempo límite y un tema o objeto para investigar y al final comparaban el resultado o progreso de la investigación con, ni nada más ni nada menos, que con los proyectos de Robótica. Puesto que lo que hacíamos no era nada tomar a la ligera, era algo tremendamente difícil igualar o superar nuestros proyectos, por lo cual casi nadie pasaba la prueba, excepto uno que otro prodigio.

Tomando eso en cuenta solo debería haber un pequeño resentimiento de ellos hacia nosotros, de no ser porque uno de los grupos que mas creaban fricción entre ambos bandos, era de hecho, ese grupo, principalmente lo hacían para retrasar nuestro progreso y aumentar sus probabilidades de entrada, pero casi nunca funcionaba, eso y había al menos una docena de bien documentados saboteos por parte de ese grupo a varios de nuestros proyectos, no era algo que pasara muy a menudo, de hecho era raro, pero aun así eso había arruinado completamente nuestra relación con ese grupo.

-No Mas Drama- dijo Gogo claramente, entrando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, siendo seguida por Hiro, luego Tadashi, y así hasta que me quede solo afuera.

-Hey, espérenme- dije entrando de prisa, aunque casi de inmediato me arrepentí. Un grupo de al menos 15 personas nos estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión no muy amable, se podía ver que no habían descansado puesto que tenían ojeras y varias tazas de café al lado de sus equipos.

-¿Qué, ahora vienen a espiar?- dijo una chica, con un tono bastante altanero y grosero.

-No buscamos problemas…- trato de decir Hiro, dejando la torta en un estante cercano.

-¿A no? Pues te aviso que igual los encontraste- dijo uno de los chicos esta vez, levantándose, aunque Tadashi se puso en frente de Hiro rápidamente.

-Solo buscamos a Sona, la Investigadora de la Robótica Orgánica- hablo esta vez Honey, poniéndose a lado de Tadashi, tratando de ser amable.

-¿A si, y eso para qué?- pregunto esta vez otra chica, mientras masticaba algo que uno de sus compañeros le había dado.

-Para que nuestra amiga pudiera disculparse y agradecerle por algo que paso- dije tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, pero se me paso muy rápido al notar lo que estaban comiendo.

-¿Oye amigo, de donde sacaste el pastal?, se parece mucho al que nosotros traíamos- dijo Fred sin medir sus palabras mucho.

Rápidamente volteamos a mirar a donde Hiro había dejado el pastel, solo para notar que este ya no estaba y que uno de los chicos estaba repartiéndolo a todos sus compañeros sin decir nada, sobra decir que a Gogo no le agrado para nada eso.

-¡Oye, eso no es tuyo!- casi grito Gogo, se puso en frente del chico y empezó a forcejear con él para quitarle el pastel, eso duro poco hasta que el chico lo soltó intencionalmente y Gogo termino cayendo, y el pastel, o lo que quedaba de él, encima de ella. El chico se empezó a reír.

-¡Hey! ¿Te parece gracioso tonto?- dijo Hiro en un repentino ataque de ira, algo raro en el, justo cuando pensé que la cosa se iba a poner fea, un grito de enojo aun mayor llamo nuestra atención.

-¡POR UN DEMONIO QUE TE QUITES DE AHÍ QUE NECESITO TRABAJAR!- no creo que haga falta decir la voz de esa persona.

Varios de nosotros nos acercamos a la puerta de donde había venido el grito, la cual estaba parcialmente abierta, excepto Gogo la cual estaba tratando de arreglar lo poco que quedaba de pastel, y Hiro y Tadashi que estaban pendientes de que la molestaran, lo cual parecía difícil porque ellos parecían estar disfrutando de la discusión que había dentro de la habitación.

-Sabes tú turno termino hace como 3 minutos- dijo un chico con bata de laboratorio, mientras Sona, aun sin lentes estaba prácticamente a su lado con una cara roja, probablemente de furia.

-¡Porque he estado los últimos 90 minutos diciéndote que me des permiso para poder trabajar, pero no te quitas!- sobra decir que Sona tiene unos pulmones bastante potentes para alguien con su actitud.

-A si, tu trabajo, deberías de arreglar eso con la lista de uso que tenemos para el equipo- respondió el chico, mirando a través de un microscopio sin prestarle atención a Sona.

-Porque en la lista está tu nombre y el de los demás hasta la hora de cierre- hablo Sona con un tono que denotaba MUCHA furia fría.

-Pues en ese caso no sé porque sigues tratando de discutir si ya lo sabes- dijo el chico con suma tranquilidad, hasta a mi me estaba empezando a irritar, ¿acaso todos la tomaban por un chiste o algo?

-Porque me quitaste el equipo cuando fui al baño, y eh estado esperando pacientemente a que te vayas para volver a trabajar- dijo Sona, aun bastante enojada.

-Ah, pues eso no va a suceder- declaro el chico sin ninguna duda.

-¡TU…!- trato de decir Sona, pero el chico se adelante.

-escucha, poco me importa tu estúpida "investigación" si es así como le llamas, yo estoy haciendo un trabajo serio aquí, así que si no vas a hacer algo útil, largo- dijo el chico altaneramente.

Sona pareció pasar por varias fases en las cuales se estaba debatiendo si estrangularlo lentamente o solo cortarle la cabeza, pero al final, bufo molesta y salió de la habitación con un enojo muy palpable, nos hicimos a un lado para dejar que pasara con el paso rápido que tenia, literalmente nos ignoro a cada uno de nosotros, o al menos eso pensé.

-Oye hibrida, te…- trato de decir el que había tomado el pastel, pero Sona no lo dejo hablar.

-¡CALLATE!- grito Sona, antes de entrar en otra habitación y cerrarla de un portazo.

-bueno, no me escucho- dijo el mismo chico, mientras se comía la parte de la torta que le quedaba, basta y sobra decir que ya entendía el porqué varios de los chicos de Robótica habían saboteado a estos chicos, eran un autentico dolor en el dedo meñique del pie.

Gogo, luego de recoger las partes de la torta que pudo, se dirigió a la puerta por donde había entrado Sona con una expresión seria, y era que al menos eso tenía que tener porque su camisa estaba llena de pastel y lo que se suponía era el pastel, no era mucho más que una cosa sin forma definida y uno que otro pequeño sucio, nosotros nos pusimos atrás de ella y Hiro le abrió la puerta, aunque el panorama no era muy bonito. Sona estaba sentada de espaldas a nosotros, frente a una mesa con los codos apoyados en esta y las manos en la nuca, incluso de espaldas lucia deprimida, y antes de que dijéramos algo ella hablo.

-¿Qué, vienes a burlarte? Está bien, solo sugiero que tengas algo más de originalidad- dijo Sona, con un tono bastante apagado comparado con el que uso con ese chico.

-Ah, de hecho…- trato de decir Hiro, sin éxito.

-¿oh, entonces vienes a reprocharme el hecho de que aun no muestre resultados absolutos de mi investigaciones no? Ya te dije que tengo un experimento en marcha- volvió a decir Sona sin mirarnos.

-bueno…- trate esta vez Fred, pero también fallo.

-un momento, ya se, vienes aquí a restregarme el hecho de que la universidad decidió que invertía "demasiados activos" en mi y dejo mi investigación en un plano de importancia menor ¿no?- sobra decir que por el tono que lo decía no estaba contenta.

Gogo en ese momento debió de cansarse de la situación, porque sencillamente ignoro el ambiente y las respuestas de Sona, se acerco a ella y dejo el "trozo" de pastel al lado de ella. Sona prácticamente salto en su asiento, y miro a Gogo como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-Yo…- empezó a decir Gogo, pero le tomo varias respiraciones, probablemente fuera su primera vez disculpándose- lo…- en este punto, Gogo miro a Honey como con la misma cara que usa un niño cuando tiene que hacer algo de mala gana porque su mama quiere, y por supuesto vino lo esperado, Honey la animo a que siguiera- Lamento.

Sona miro a Gogo como si a esta le hubieran crecido 2 cabezas, 4 brazos, 16 piernas, crecido 23 metros y se hubiera auto declarado reina del festival del topo. Gogo al no obtener respuesta decidió lo más sencillo, se dio media vuelta, e ignoro las miradas algo burlonas y curiosas del grupo, mientras nosotros íbamos detrás de ella, Hiro se adelanto y se puso a su lado.

-Gogo deberías lavar esa camisa antes de que se ensucie mas- dije haciendo notar lo obvio.

-Gracias señor limpieza, pero no creo que alguien una camisa extra por ahí- dijo Gogo con un sarcasmo algo acido.

-Entonces que Hiro te preste su camisa y problema resuelto- hablo Honey, con un tono ínfimamente pícaro, basta decir que todos excepto Hiro voltearon a mirarla.

-Honey tiene razón, Hiro siempre carga su suéter, que te preste su camisa no debe traerle ningún problema ¿verdad?- hablo Tadashi esta vez, apoyando a Honey, la cara de Gogo se puso rápidamente de color rosa casi llegando al rojo.

-Yo…- hablo Hiro, haciendo que lo miráramos- no tengo ningún problema en prestarte mi camisa- Gogo pareció pensarlo por unos momentos.

-b-bueno, si no hay más remedio, supongo que no me puedo quejar- hablo Gogo, aunque a nosotros no se nos paso por alto el hecho de que se puso rápidamente colorada, y mucho menos el pequeño tartamudeo, NUNCA, y lo digo muy enserio NUNCA Gogo había tartamudeado.

Honey y Tadashi se pusieron rápidamente detrás de Gogo y Hiro con sus teléfonos listos para tomar fotos, aunque ambos al notar la proximidad que tenían, se alejaron sonrojados a lados opuestos, solo para acercarse lentamente hasta quedar casi a la misma distancia aun detrás de Gogo y Hiro, pero con un ligero rubor. Lo digo estos 4 son demasiado obvios, a veces no entiendo como no se dan cuenta, voltee a mirar a Fred, y este al notar mi mirada, me miro a mi, nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por unos momentos, como considerándolo las cosas, por un momento pensé que nos entendíamos como los únicos solteros que quedábamos en el grupo.

-Lo siento amigo pero yo no tiro para ese lado, además no eres mi tipo- dijo Fred alejándose un poco de mi, en ese momento me di cuenta que cualquier cosa que pensara que podría estar en la cabeza de Fred, era muy probablemente lo opuesto.

-Fred, te juro que un día de estos voy a callarte con mis lasers- dije con un tono algo molesto, mientras lo miraba, luego radique en un detalle- ¿oye, compraste los cubiertos no?

-Pero claro, los tengo aquí- dijo Fred, sacando de sus bolsillos algunos tenedores u cuchillos de plástico, lo observe hasta que se dio cuenta del error, lo cual le tomo algunos minutos, además era una buena excusa para dejar a los tortolos solos.

-Oigan vamos a volver a darle a Sona un par de cubiertos, ustedes adelántense- dije, Fred y yo nos fuimos rápidamente antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera detenernos, al menos espero que ese tiempo a solas los ayude de algo.

Claro que olvidamos un poco el hecho de que teníamos que volver al Grupo de Investigación Experimental para darle a Sona los cubiertos, pasamos rápidamente de donde ellos estaban, y entramos en la habitación en donde Sona estaba sintiendo las miradas asesinas que nos daban por la espalda, pero al entrar y cerrar la puerta, nos sorprendió un poco encontrar a Sona viendo el pedazo amorfo de pastel como si estuviera hecho de joyería muy fina y cara. Sona nos miro a nosotros, o al menos creí que nos miraba a nosotros, ya que al mirar mejor note que miraba al cuaderno que ella siempre cargaba. Lo pensé por unos momentos, hasta que al final lo tome y se lo pase.

-Gracias- dijo Sona, suavemente, antes de ver su cuaderno y revisarlo rápidamente- Wasabi.

-Ah si te trajimos esto- dijo Fred, mientras le daba un tenedor de plástico a Sona, Sona tomo el tenedor y lo miro como si fuera el objeto más extraño jamás creado. Sona seguía mirando el trozo de pastel casi sin parpadear.

-oye, solo tienes que comértelo, no te preocupes no tiene ningún tipo de veneno, observa- dije con un tono tranquilo, tomando un poco de pastel y comiéndomelo para darle seguridad. Pero conseguí el efecto contrario, ya que ella abrió ligeramente la boca y sus ojos se notaban pequeñas lagrimitas a punto de salir, me sobresalte mucho- lo siento, lo siento.

-¿Viste lo que hiciste compadre? No te preocupes ten un poco de tu pastel- decía Fred, como si estuviera hablando con una niña de 5 años, dándole un pedazo de pastel a Sona en la boca, la cual lo saboreo un poco y luego se lo trago.

Inmediatamente después de eso la cara de Sona se torno exactamente como la de una niña cuando la regañas de mas, y en sus ojos las lagrimas se estaban acumulando extra-rápido, no era necesario ser un genio para saber lo que venía a continuación.

-Ay no- dijimos Fred y yo al mismo tiempo, justo antes de que Sona empezara a llorar a viva voz. Fred y yo en un primer momento entramos en pánico y corrimos un poco por la habitación sin saber qué hacer, y era que una chica llorando no era nuestra especialidad, de hecho estoy seguro que no era la especialidad de ningún hombre, y no era que tuviéramos mucha experiencia tampoco. Gogo prácticamente no lloraba, de hecho tenía mis dudas de que si tenía conductos lagrimales, y Honey, bueno ella si había llorado, pero Gogo logro calmarla, así que estaba en una situación totalmente extraña para mí.

-No Fred espera- trate de decir, mientras Fred le daba otro pedazo de pastel, de alguna forma eso logro calmarla por unos segundos, solo para que luego llorara aun mas fuertes- ¿Vez lo que haces Fred?

-¿Y se supone que esto es mi culpa? Al menos yo hice que parara de llorar un momento- me respondió Fred un poco a la defensiva.

-Fred, te juro que en cuanto sepa el porqué está llorando te voy a…- dije con algo de fuerza, solo para detenerme ante las palabras que Sona decía entre hipos, lagrimas y mocos.

-es que…- dijo Sona en un primer momento llamando nuestra atención, sin dejar de llorar- es que… nadie nunca había sido amable conmigo y mucho menos me habían dado algo tan rico como esto- logro decir Sona en medio de su llanto, Fred y yo nos miramos como si estuviéramos en frente de un misil nuclear activo- ¡y-y estoy mu-muy Feliz!

Fred y yo nos miramos el uno al otro por un rato, antes de relajarnos un poco y chocar nuestros puños, ahora solo tocaba esperar a que se calmara un poco

**40 Min. Después.**

Luego de 40 minutos de llanto, mocos e hipos, Sona por fin termino calmándose, y nosotros decidimos quedarnos un rato para hablar.

-Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que ver eso- dijo Sona, totalmente avergonzada, aunque ahora al menos nos daba la cara, sobra decir que estábamos sentados en medio-circulo, Sona era la única que estaba cerca de la mesa, puesto que aun quedaba pastel.

-Nah, no importa, a veces es bueno desahogarse- dije con un tono tranquilo, sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Debería comérmelo?- pregunto Sona en voz alta, mientras miraba lo que quedaba de pastel.

-Pues sí, si no se pondrá verde, y luego azul, y luego cuando quieras comértelo tendrá un sabor raro, y te darás cuenta que tenia hormigas y…- decía Fred, ante su descripción mi estomago se revolvió.

-¿Cómo sabes que tendrá un sabor raro?- pregunto Sona con una ceja levantada.

-¿Quieres en serio saberlo?- pregunto Fred acercándose de lado a Sona, mirándola con un ojo por delante.

-¿Enserio quiero saberlo?- me pregunto Sona, desviando la pregunta.

-Solo si quieres saber lo raro que puede llegar a ser Fred- dije en un pequeño tono de broma.

-¿Qué tan raro puede llegar a ser?- pregunto Sona inocentemente, volteando a ver a Fred.

-Me pidió un rayo encogedor- dije rápidamente.

-O Vamos Wasabi, tu sabes que puedes hacerlo- dijo Fred, tratando de convencerme, lo cual genero un pequeña discusión, la cual paro al notar que Sona se estaba riendo como loca ante nuestra pelea, y su risa termino siendo contagiosa, ya que nosotros también nos reímos. Luego de ese momento de risa era momento de pasar a cosas serias.

-Sabes que no eres muy valorada aquí ¿verdad?- pregunte cautelosamente, era un tema delicado.

-eso ya lo sé, pero no tengo ningún otro Taller o Laboratorio al cual ir, y dudo que la Universidad esté dispuesta a darme un espacio a parte- respondió Sona con calma

Fred y Yo nos miramos por un momento, creo que por una vez pensábamos igual.

-Entonces ven a trabajar con nosotros en Los Talleres de Robótica- dije de manera clara, no hace falta decir que Sona me miro totalmente incrédula.

-¿Uh?- fue lo único que Sona atino a decir

-sí, aun tenemos espacio libre, además tu también trabajas con ello ¿no?- dijo Fred, con su habitual tono optimista.

-¿Por qué…?- dijo Sona débilmente.

-Porque somos amigos- dijo Fred como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Admito que eral algo pronto para considerarla una amiga, pero era agradable, algo rara, pero agradable.

Claro que Sona reacciono un tanto diferente a lo que esperábamos, arrugo su cara de tal forma que quedaba claro que iba a llorar, mas algunas lagrimas al borde de sus ojos confirmaron nuestras sospechas.

-No, no llores, no llores por favor- trate de decir para calmarla, pero claro solo tuvo el efecto contrario, Sona empezó a llorar otra vez, con aun más fuerza que antes. Bueno, al menos puedo añadir un dato sobre Sona a mi conocimiento, aunque no lo parezca es bastante sensible.

-¡TEN-TENGO AMIGOS!- decía Sona, tratando de limpiarse algunas lagrimas, aunque hubiera funcionado mejor si hubiese parado de llorar.

-Toma- dijo Fred, dándole un pedazo de torta en la boca como si de una niña se tratase, lo más impresionante de todo fue que funciono. Sona empezó a masticar el pastel para luego tragárselo y esta vez, abrió la boca esperando otro bocado, a lo cual Fred le dio otro. Por unos míseros momentos pensé que estaba viendo a un hermano mayor dándole de comer un dulce a una pequeña hermana menor para consolarla, a veces me pregunto cómo las personas así logran ser genios de la ciencia, pero a quien le toca, le toca.

-Entonces, ahora que somos amigos ¿Puedes hacerme un par de alas para poder volar?- pregunto Fred bastante entusiasmado, yo por mi parte solo rodé mis ojos.

-Fred…- dije tratando de que se detuviera.

-¿De Murciélago, Ave o algo más original?- pregunto Sona con normalidad, aun comiendo pastel, la mira fijamente-¿Qué?

-No lo animes- dije neutralmente, ese par nos iban a traer una avalancha de problemas si dejaba que se juntaran ellos solos.

Sona y Fred dieron un gemido de derrota, como niños regañados, no pude evitar reírme un poco de ellos.

-Entonces, ahora que somos amigos ¿puedo pedirles un favor?- pregunto Sona con un tono algo tímido, como si estuviera pensándolo detenidamente.

-Pero por supuesto, pide lo que sea, te ayudaremos en lo que necesites, y si es un experimento para desarrollar nuevas e increíbles partes del cuerpo humano, con gusto donaremos nuestros cuerpos a tu investigación por el bien de la humanidad, aunque si me puedes dar aletas, seria asombroso- Fred no midió muchos sus palabras, yo lo mire fijamente como si así me entendiera, aunque sabía que era inútil.

Sona nos sonrió de manera dulce, algo me decía que íbamos a estar MUY ocupados.

**A La Mañana Siguiente. Talleres de Robótica.**

**P.O.V. Tadashi.**

El día había empezado bien, si por bien se pudiera calificar a tener que cerrar lentamente las persianas de nuestras ventanas ante las caras de varias maniáticas que estaban en frente de nuestras ventanas, al menos hasta que llego Gogo a recoger a Hiro en su motocicleta, Sona por alguna razón nos había dando un mensaje diciendo que estaría ocupada y no podría ir por Hiro, así que le dejamos el trabajo a Gogo, por obvias razones. Tengo que ayudar a mi hermano a que se le declare oficialmente pronto, tal vez eso ahuyente a las locas-violadoras-pedofilicas.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal tu viaje?- pregunte un tanto burlo puesto que había tenido que abrazar a Gogo todo el camino, eso y tenía el rostro rojo, obviamente no de fiebre.

-Bastante bien, ¿Cómo estuvo tu caminata?- respondió Hiro con algo de esfuerzo, esta vez fui yo el que se tenía que admitir que mi cara se estaba calentado, Honey y yo habíamos venido caminando por, bueno no teníamos ningún motivo de hecho, solo la invite a caminar esperando pasar más tiempo con ella, lo cual funciono, pero lo único que logre fue caminar a su lado en un silencio como, no era mucho, pero era un logro ¿no?

-Normal- trate de decir con normalidad, pero Hiro me miro inquisitivamente, odio cuando hace eso.

-¿Alguna noticia de Fred o Wasabi?- pregunto Hiro cambiando de tema, aunque a mí también me preocupaban un poco.

-nada, no han respondido sus celulares desde ayer- dije mirando al frente, únicamente nos enviaron unos mensajes diciendo "_Estaremos ocupados"_. Nada más, ni nada menos.

-Oigan, chicas ¿Qué están…?- trato de decir Hiro, pero se detuvo en donde estaban la chicas, que al parecer contemplaban una escena poco común.

La escena cuando llegue era Sona, junto con algunas cajas, de espaldas al Taller de Robótica y de frente a uno de los chicos los chicos del Grupo de Investigación Experimental, el cual no lucia muy feliz.

-Pero no te puedes llevar TODOS los equipos, no tienes ningún derecho a hacer algo tan descarado, y más en la noche- dijo el chico, con furia, Sona estaba impasible como siempre.

-De Hecho si puedo, los equipos son míos- dijo Sona, con la tranquilidad que suele traer, mostrándole al chico algunos papeles que parecían de origen oficial.

-pero esto…- dijo el chico totalmente incrédulo.

-después de negociar un poco con la Universidad ellos accedieron a darme los derechos de propiedad de todos los elementos de mi laboratorio, en resumen, son míos- declaro Sona muy tranquilamente, me pregunto si se da cuenta de la situación.

-¿TU laboratorio?- dijo el chico ahora exaltado, mirando a Sona con furia.

-¿Jamás te pareció raro que el letrero del Grupo de Investigación Experimental fuera el único de madera?- pregunto Sona tranquilamente, el chico abrió los ojos como platos.

-No…- dijo el chico, llegando a la misma conclusión que yo.

-Una broma de mal gusto si me preguntas, pero decidí aceptar la ayuda pensando que adelantaría mi investigación, pero desgraciadamente solo retrasaron mi investigación- dijo Sona sin inmutarse ni un poco ante la mirada del chico.

-Pero, los equipos calibrados…- trato de decir el chico, pero Sona lo silencio rápidamente.

-Oh, puedo venderte los equipos- dijo Sona, avistando un pequeño rayo de esperanza- EN PARTES- ante esas palabras el joven se enojo.

-¡PERO ESO COSTARIA MUCHO! Además del trabajo extra- casi grito el joven, pero Sona no le prestó atención a eso.

-Soy la vendedora, tengo que recuperar mi inversión con algunas ganancias, tu estado financiero y lo que hagas después con mi producto no es de mi incumbencia, a menos claro que lo uses para algo moralmente detestable, en cuyo caso te denegaría cualquier compra- dijo Sona, ignorando al joven con furia contenida en frente de ella.

-¡ERES UNA…!- trato de decir el chico acercándose un poco a Sona, la cual no movió ni un musculo, pero antes de que el chico la tocara, Fred y Wasabi, los cuales salieron prácticamente de la nada, se pusieron a los lados del chico y pusieron cada uno un brazo alrededor del cuello del chico, prácticamente aprisionándolo.

-Oye amigo, ¿Qué tal te va?- pregunto Wasabi muy cortésmente.

-Cierto, ¿te va bien, te va mal? No tenías ningún problema con nuestra amiga ¿verdad?- pregunto Fred amablemente. Lo que me sorprendió no fue tanto el hecho de que le dijeran "amiga" a Sona, sino que, muy, MUY disimuladamente ambos habían empezado a afianzar su agarre en el cuello del chico, empezando a asfixiarlo.

-No, ninguno…- dijo el chico con un poco de dificultad debido a la falta de aire. Ambos lo dejaron ir al mismo tiempo, el chico se sobo un poco el cuello, miro a Sona un momento y luego se fue con algo de enojo. Algo me decía que no íbamos a volver a verlo.

-Muy bien, explicación, ahora- dijo Gogo, rápidamente mientras llegábamos con Wasabi, Fred y Sona. Pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, el chico al que le habíamos pedido direcciones en los Laboratorios se acerco rápidamente, con una expresión alegre que se notaba que era falsa incluso a varios Km. De distancia.

-¡Hey, Sona! Mi buena amiga, que tal si te ayudo con tus cosas y luego hablamos un poco sobre volver a los Labora…- decía el chico mientras se acercaba a Sona con intenciones de abrazarla, pero se detuvo a la par que Sona hablaba.

-A como me toques te prometo que te golpeare tan fuerte en el hígado que te hare un agujero que lo atraviese, para luego hacerte sufrir tanto que me rogaras porque sea piadosa con lo poco que quede de ti- dijo Sona con un tono muy calmado, y el hecho de que lo dijera con una sonrisa solo afianzo un poco más la imagen de asesina fría y calculadora que me daba en ese momento. Wasabi y Fred se pusieron detrás de ella cual guardaespaldas bien entrenado, no tengo que decir que antes esa vista y esas palabras el chico prácticamente se hizo en los pantalones, a paso nerviosos se fue casi corriendo sin siquiera despedirse.

-puedo cuidarme sola- declaro Sona de forma bastante clara, pero se contrario un poco al tratar de levantar una de las cajas que era especialmente grande a lo cual Wasabi tomo la caja, Fred tomo otras, Honey y yo nos miramos, nos encogimos de hombros y tomamos también algunas, Hiro y Gogo también ayudaron y Sona tomo la ultima caja, la cual era la más pequeña, no era de un tamaño mayor al de sus dos manos juntas.

-muy bien, expliquen- dijo Gogo, calmadamente.

-bueno, me mudo a los talleres- dijo Sona con neutralidad- trabajare al lado de ustedes, Wasabi me dio la idea. Nuestras miradas se centraron en Wasabi.

-bueno, admito que invitarla fue mi idea, pero Fred me apoyo- dijo Wasabi, traspasando la culpa a Fred, el cual casi se ofendió.

-bueno claro, teníamos mi espacio libre, ¿oigan, sabían que tenía un espacio del Taller para mí?- dijo Fred con una sonrisa, entrando en uno de los talleres personales para dejar las cosas- además, me prometió darme un par de alas.

-No, sin alas, ni ningún tipo de aberración a la naturaleza o mutación extraña- dijo Wasabi, con un tono de autoridad y respeto a las leyes. Sona y Fred gimieron con decepción. Sona pareció recordar algo, reviso su libro y se dirigió a Hiro.

-Eso me recuerda, Hiro- dijo Sona, mirando su cuaderno un segundo, antes de tomar la caja que ella cargaba y dársela a Hiro.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Hiro, abriendo la caja y sacando un envase de muestras científicas sellado, que parecía tener algo dentro, Hiro empezó a agitarlo.

-Cuidado, es delicado- dijo Sona deteniendo a Hiro, antes de tomar el envase y enseñárselo a Hiro- esto, es uno de mis ProteinoBots, bueno en su forma más básica, y con su programación más general, es básicamente mi modelo estándar actual, de el parten todas las variaciones actuales, incluido tu ROP, Wasabi dice que estarás mas tranquilo si te dejo escanearlo y que lo revises tu mismo, además de dejar que tu robot lo añada a su base de datos para que así los detecte o algo así, honestamente no creo que lo logre pero bueno- dijo Sona, dando una explicación general.

-Vaya, gracias- dijo Hiro, con un tono agradecido, hasta que la mano de Sona sujeto su muñeca con algo de fuerza.

-Pero a como se te ocurra copiar mi trabajo o divulgarlo sin mi permiso te juro que hare que el ROP en tu cabeza vuelva tu cerebro una pasta humeante e inservible- ¿Cómo Sona era capaz de decir esas cosas con una sonrisa en la cara? No lo sé, y estoy casi seguro de no querer saberlo.

-me parece justo- dijo Hiro, con algo de nerviosismo.

-vale, hora de irnos, hay que dejar que desempaque, nos vemos luego- dijo Fred, saliendo delante de nosotros. Pero cuando íbamos a preguntar por todo, Wasabi y Fred se adelantaron.

-bueno, si nos buscan estaremos durmiendo, estuvimos llevando cajas toda la noche, despiértenos cuando sea hora de comer- dijo Fred, bostezando y echándose a dormir en su sillón, Wasabi fue a la oficina del Taller y empezó a dormir en el sofá. Mire como Gogo parecía recordar algo rápidamente.

-rayos, olvide devolverle sus lentes ayer, nos vemos luego chicos- dijo Gogo, haciendo su camino al nuevo Taller de Sona, mientras cada uno de nosotros íbamos con nuestros respectivos proyectos.

**P.O.V. Sona.**

Empecé a sacar mis equipos y a desempacar mis cosas rápidamente, supongo que podía mover un par de cosas aquí y allá para poder hacer un poco más de espacio útil, aunque esperaba que esos chicos de mi antiguo laboratorio vinieran a comprar las cosas pronto, si no tal vez me estorbaría.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo mi atención, esperaba que fueran Wasabi o Fred, mis recién declarados amigos, pero en su lugar me encontré con una chica algo bajita, que aparentemente le gustaba el negro y tenía un mecho purpura, la mire desconcertante.

-oye, escucha ya sé que me disculpe ayer y todo, pero olvide devolverte esto- dijo la chica, mientras ponía unos lentes encima de una de las cajas- y bueno, lo siento y todo eso, y espero que nos llevemos bien ahora que trabajamos en el mismo lugar, hablamos luego- termino de decir la chica con el mechón purpura, para después salir de mi área de trabajo o "Taller" como creo que le dicen.

Me levante con algo de cautela, acercándome al lugar en donde la chica había dejado los lentes, al tocarlos los sentí extrañamente familiares.

¿Acaso usaba lentes? Bueno eso explicaría él porque tengo algo de dificultad para leer y ver algunas cosas, aunque no parecía muy grave en mi opinión.

Mire los lentes fijamente por unos momentos, dudando en si ponérmelos o no, pero al final decidí si usarlos. Cuando me los puse los sentí muy naturales, como si tuviera la costumbre de usarlos siempre.

Mire a la puerta por donde mis amigos y los amigos de mis amigos habían entrado y salido momentos antes, y solo pude atinar a hacerme una pregunta.

-¿Quién era esa chica?- me pregunte en voz alta, pero poco después me encogí de hombros. Seguí desempacando.

Seguramente había escrito sobre ella en mi cuaderno, luego lo veré, pero ahora mismo, lo más importante es seguir con el desarrollo de mis ROPs, y monitorear la actividad y desarrollo de los míos de paso.

Pero, lo que más me pareció extraño y más me desconcertaba, era el pequeño sentimiento de cambio que sentí en mi interior al ver mi nuevo "Taller", por un momento sentí que estaba cambiando de ambiente.

* * *

><p>Vale Gente, hasta ahi llego el capitulo en esta ocasion, Y EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO... no les dira nada sobre el siguiente Cap. XD<p>

Como sea, espero comentarios con suguerencias, alguna observacion, o de sus opiniones sinceras, en pocas palabras lo de siempre, hasta la siguiente :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Vale, lo usual, Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, solo la historia y mis OC, aunque aun asi los quiero_

_Vale por un consejo de una amiga debo de advertirles sobre una cosa de escenas "poco apropiadas para niños" o algo asi._

_Por cierto este Cap es algo largo porque de una sola idea salieron 2 capitulos, asi que tendran que esperar la continuacion._

Sin mas que decir, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA

* * *

><p><strong>Mascotas.<strong>

Las Mascotas, son de forma resumida y en el termino mas general o conocido, animales domésticos que le hacen compañía a una persona o a una familia en particular, que está bajo su cuidado, lo cual incluye darle comida, agua y un lugar en donde dormir, generalmente consiguiendo a cambio la persona o familia el sentimiento de compañía o alegría de parte de las mascotas a sus dueños. Las mascotas más generales suelen ser los perros, debido en su mayoría por su lealtad hacia un buen amo, y por lo juguetones y divertidos que pueden llegar a ser, otra opción bastante aceptable son los gatos, aunque a ciencia cierta es difícil decir él porque la gente decide tomarlos por mascotas, probablemente debido a que son tranquilos y callados generalmente, excepto cuando desean algo o tienen hambre o sed, en cuyo caso pueden convertirse en un autentico fastidio si son totalmente dependientes de su dueño, y más porque son los gatos quienes piensan que ELLOS, son los amos y señores del hogar que comparten con el o los humanos, también está el hecho de que sus juegos suelen incluir mordidas y rasguños, y molestarlos mientras duermen tampoco es una opción muy apetecible y por ultimo no hay que olvidar que, si son hembras deben de ser castradas para no tener camada tras camada de gatos o si son machos, aun después de castrarlos seguirán saliendo y peleando con el gato del vecino o uno callejero, volviendo cada día con una herida nueva, sin embargo, con todo eso, los gatos son igual de populares que los perros.

Hay otras personas sin embargo, que prefieren animales más exóticos y incluso para nada domésticos, un caso bastante conocido es el de los leones o tigres que tienen varios millonarios alrededor del mundo, aunque eso no es solo de la gente de alta clase, sino también de gente humilde, y la lista de animales es bastante extensa: avestruces, leones, tigres, panteras, en algunos casos cocodrilos, monos salvajes, gorilas, literalmente cualquier tipo de animal que esté al alcance humano, pero en muchos casos (generalmente en el caso de los ricos) se pierde el significado mismo de la palabra "mascota", pudiendo reemplazarse fácilmente por "esclavo" o "trofeo viviente", dejan de ser un compañero sentimental, y pasan a ser simples trofeos de Estatus Quo, una forma de decir "yo lo tengo, y por eso soy mejor", olvidándose casi totalmente que son seres vivos que no han pasado por el riguroso proceso de domesticación como los gatos, perros, vacas, caballos y otros animales domésticos (y aun así estos siguen teniendo ciertos rasgos "salvajes") y por lo tanto, desde un punto de vista objetivo, sacar a un animal no domestico de su habitar, y obligarlo a vivir en un espacio encerrado "para que otro animal no lo mate" no es muy diferente a encerrar a un ser humano completamente inocente y respetuoso de la ley, solo "para que otro humano no lo asesine". La vida silvestre debe ser silvestre, los humanos somos los único que QUEREMOS vivir en ciudades, no el resto de los animales.

**P.O.V. Hiro.**

-¡Esto es increíble!- no pude contenerme de decir con un asombro bastante obvio, observando el ProteinoBot que Sona me había dado en la mañana, a pesar de ya ser algo entrada la tarde y haberlo estado estudiando desde casi el momento en que había llegado a casa, teniendo que pasar por un encierro casi automático antes de que Gogo se fuera para evitar cualquier "incidente".

-¿Enserio es tan impresionante?- pregunto distraídamente Tadashi desde su cama, algo sorprendido ya que sabía que llamar mi atención no era algo sencillo.

-¿Es una broma? Desde el punto de vista médico, biológico o lo que sea, estas cosas dejarían a mis MicroBots como un montón inservible de basura barata- dije sin pensarlo mucho- pero aun así mis MicroBots los vencerían en otro tipo de aplicaciones- no iba a aceptar la derrota tan fácilmente.

-Vaya, deben de ser asombrosos- dijo Tadashi sin prestarme atención, pensé por unos momentos la manera de molestarlo, sonreí al pensar bien en una forma.

-Y muy probablemente dejarían a Baymax totalmente obsoleto- dije con un tono un tanto burlón, no tuve que esperar mucho para escuchar un libro cayendo al suelo y los pasos de Tadashi detrás de mí.

-Déjame ver eso- dijo Tadashi algo autoritario. Me hice a un lado mientras el usaba uno que otro lente de aumento que de vez en cuando usábamos y guardábamos ahí- wow, si es impresionante- dijo Tadashi totalmente sorprendido al analizar bien el ProteinoBot, aunque tomando en cuenta que solo podíamos verlo parcialmente y no podíamos distinguirlo con total claridad, lo que si podíamos ver e identificar, era un logro de la Robótica a nivel Orgánico- Baymax.

-Ya lo eh escaneado y he almacenado su estructura y composición para futuros escaneos, sin embargo, aun con estos datos en ninguno de los escaneos recientes de Hiro e sido capaz de detectar el ProteinoBot que se aloja en su cerebro, a pesar de haberlo sometido a un escaneo riguroso. Mi conclusión es que el ProteinoBot que tiene Hiro en su interior es totalmente diferente en estructura, composición y programación base, o es tremendamente avanzado en comparación al modelo al que tenemos acceso- dijo Baymax luego de al menos mil y un análisis por su cuenta.

-¿Y se supone que esto es un ProteinoBot básico? Esta cosa es muy avanzada o al menos parece serlo, ¿Cómo rayos logro crear estas articulaciones sin usar Carbono?- se preguntaba Tadashi observando con mucho interés el ProteinoBot con los lentes de aumento, esta de mas decir que para ese momento habíamos abierto el envase para tener una mejor vista del Robot Orgánico de Sona.

-¡Chicos, a comer!- grito Tía Cass desde abajo, baje después de Tadashi a la cocina, dejando la puerta abierta y el envase del ProteinoBot abierto sin darme cuenta.

Tenía hambre ¿Alguien me puede culpar? Luego de comer Tadashi y yo nos fuimos directamente a la cama sin cerrar la puerta (supuse que con las medidas de seguridad en las ventanas bastarían para detener a mis "fans"), desafortunadamente no note un pequeño maullido inconfundible al pie de mi cada, eso me hubiera ahorrado unos cuantos problemas.

**A La Mañana Siguiente.**

Cuando me desperté, inmediatamente note que algo andaba mal. No por el hecho de que el envase del ProteinoBot no estaba donde lo había dejado, sino por el hecho de que lo que me despertó no fue un sonido de alarma ni alguna llamada de mi hermano, no, lo que me despertó fue una sensación de ser observado con una mirada cargada de malas intenciones, bueno no las malas intenciones usuales (como lujuria o deseo por parte de las chicas que me perseguían) sino mas bien asesinas o de sed de sangre.

Voltee mi mirada lentamente de donde provenía esa sensación, solo para encontrarme con Mochi, el gato de mi Tía Cass, mirándome fijamente, pero su mirada no era la usual de "gato normal" sino que me estaba mirando de manera amenazante, casi como si estuviera planeando matarme o algo.

-¿Uh, Mochi?- pregunte sabiendo que no tendría ningún efecto en el, trate de acercar mi mano a él, solo para ser arañado y alejarme un poco ante su "rugido".

-¡Mochi! Malo- dijo Tadashi, probablemente despertando por el ruido que hacia Mochi, el cual se volteo para mirarlo rápidamente y le maulló de manera agresiva antes de salir del cuarto rápidamente- ¿Estás bien?

-Si eso creo, auh- dije sobándome un poco mi herida, activando a Baymax en el proceso, el cual me dio un anti-bacterial y una curita, lo que me llamo un poco la atención fue notar que la herida que me hizo Mochi no era la que podría hacer un gato domestico, si no que se parecía más a la que haría un gato salvaje experimentado en la casa, pero eso era imposible, Mochi siempre fue un gato domestico. Un momento ¿Cómo supe eso? La única cosa medianamente parecida con la que la puedo comparar fue con una que mostraron en un programa de animales una vez. Seguro no es nada.

-Eso fue raro, pensé que le agradabas a Mochi- dijo Tadashi, levantándose y yendo al baño. Poco después nos cambiamos y empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

-Oye, ¿Gogo ya abajo? Porque si no sabes que…- trate de decir a Tadashi mientras entrabamos en el café, pero justo antes de que pudiera pensar en siquiera decir algo mas, vi como algunos cuchillos, tenedores y otros cubiertos venían volando en mi dirección, y entonces paso.

No tengo una idea clara de que fue exactamente lo que paso, pero repentinamente todo se movió más lento, o al menos desde mi punto de vista, podía ver y calcular la trayectoria de todo lo que venía en mi dirección por la lentitud en que se movían, analice la situación rápidamente y vi una de las bandejas de madera redondas que Tía Cass usa de vez en cuando que venía cayendo en mi dirección debajo de los cubiertos, con un movimiento la tome con una destreza que simplemente ni yo mismo creí que tenia, tome la bandeja, la hice girar en mi mano, la puse en frente de mí y a la par que sentían cada uno de los cubiertos pegándose a la bandeja, volví a ver las cosas en cámara normal. Solo para marearme repentinamente y casi caerme sosteniéndome la cabeza de un dolor repentino que tuve, de no ser por Tadashi quien me sujeto probablemente me habría desmayado.

-Ups, lo siento- dijo una señora que estaba entre sus 35 o 40 años por lo que pude distinguir, con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro que lo había hecho a propósito.

-¿Tía Cass?- pregunto Tadashi con un tono de voz un tanto nervioso, notando al igual que yo que el café, el cual solo tener mujeres de varias edades, ahora parecía estar únicamente habitado por mujeres que estaban en sus 35 en adelante, aunque las que parecían jóvenes tenían MUCHO maquillaje, así que la edad podía variar.

-Lo siento cariño, estoy limpiando la caja de arena de Mochi, lamento no haberles hecho el almuerzo, que se diviertan- dijo Tía Cass desde uno de los cuartos. Ahora definitivamente hay algo raro por 4 simples razones:

1, Tía Cass no solía limpiar la caja de Mochi por las mañanas, mucho menos en medio del trabajo.

2, Tía Cass, en todos los años que tenemos viviendo con ella, nunca, NUNCA había faltado en darnos de comer, algunas veces de forma forzada.

3, Tía Cass siempre nos despedía con un abrazo, cosa que se incremento desde lo de Tadashi, y sin embargo ni siquiera estaba presente para despedirnos.

Y 4, Mochi estaba encima del mostrador, recostado, meneando la cola de un lado a otro al puro estilo de un gato de villano, mirándome fijamente a mí y a Tadashi cual ratón a su presa, o al menos como una amenaza.

Solo cuando sonó la bocina de un auto salimos de nuestro trance de ver a Mochi, el cual parecía sentirse mucho mas superior que nosotros, encontrándonos con el carro de Wasabi, recién reparado. También caí en el hecho de que TODAS las mujeres en el café tomaron fuertemente los cuchillos con una mano, y dejaban la otra hecha un puño, dándonos un montón de miradas TOTALMENTE amenazantes, me acerque cuanto pude a Tadashi, y muy, muy, pero lo digo enserio MUY lentamente empezamos a movernos paso a paso totalmente sincronizados hasta la salida, sin ignorar las miradas de muerte que nos daban, llegamos hasta la puerta del auto en el cual ya estaban todos, excepto Sona, y subimos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Tadashi están bien? Te veo pálido- pregunto Honey, prácticamente ignorándome y poniendo toda su atención en Tadashi.

-Oye enano ¿Qué pasa viste un fantasma o algo?- me pregunto Gogo con un pequeño tono de preocupación.

-¿Si chicos que le pasa?- nos pregunto Wasabi en el volante. La única cosa que atinamos a hacer fue señalar y ver al Lucky Cat Café, de un momento a otro todos lo estábamos mirando, solo para notar todas y cada una de las miradas de mala muerte en niveles que jamás creí ver en mi vida, además de la de Mochi que a pesar de ser un gato de alguna forma tenia la mirada más aterradora.

-Wasabi- dijo Tadashi con el tono más suave que alguna vez pensé que escucharía de él.

-si- respondió en un tono igual Wasabi.

-pisa el pedal a fondo.

Por primera, y probablemente única vez en la vida, Wasabi decidió que era un buen momento para NO respetar algunas reglas, al menos hasta que dejáramos de sentir todas esas miradas punzo-penetrantes dirigidas a nosotros, lo cual no paso hasta que entramos en el estacionamiento de la Universidad.

-Muy bien ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Honey pasados unos minutos de ir a nuestros Talleres.

-Honestamente no lo sé, generalmente las chicas en el café que vienen por Hiro no pasan de los 30 o 35 y casi siempre solo están ahí para mirar a Hiro con adoración o mirar mal a Gogo- dijo Tadashi tratando de sonar lo menos burlón posible dada la situación-nunca habían tratado de herir a Hiro.

-¿Intentaron qué?- pregunto Gogo, exaltándose por un momento, seguro fue por preocupación.

Yo por otro lado estaba totalmente concentrado en la mano que había tomado la bandeja, como si esta me fuera a decir que fue lo que paso en ese momento que todo se volvió lento.

-Toma una paleta- dijo Baymax, poniendo una paleta en frente de mi, mientras Gogo intentaba interrogar a Tadashi de lo que paso en el café y Honey trataba de calmarla- tus niveles de azúcar están bajos, un dulce ayudara a estabilizarlos.

-gracias Baymax- dije comiéndome la paleta. ¿Niveles de azúcar bajos? Eso era nuevo.

El interrogatorio por parte de Gogo hubiera seguido hasta un buen rato de no haber sido por una noticia que de no haber salido en los noticieros con una nota de "EMERGENCIA", muy probablemente lo hubiera tomado como un pequeño chiste de los medios de comunicación.

-Y en las ultimas noticias, un grupo cada vez mayor de mujeres en edades comprendidas de los 35 en adelante se han decidido declarar como un espacio independiente los alrededores de uno de los cafés que más han estado en la boca de muchas últimamente, el Lucky Cat Café, según nuestra información, algunas de las involucradas introdujeron un documento solicitando la separación del dicho espacio de la política de la ciudad y de la nación, al ser rechazada horas después, el grupo decidió consolidar su decisión a la fuerza, iniciando una revuelta y posteriormente una resistencia organizada, ahora con nuestra reportera de campo- Dijo el presentador de uno de los programas de noticias locales, antes de ser reemplazado por, una pantalla que daba una vista un tanto bizarra.

Un Grupo de mujeres saltando encima de varios policías, todas usando cosas diferente, desde tapas de alcantarillas sueltas lanzadas entre varias, hasta uno que otro parquímetro, de hecho usaban cualquier cosa que pudieran sostener o usar para golpear policías y miembros de las brigadas antidisturbios, incluso había varias que usaban Tasers, hondas improvisadas, en fin, de todos.

-Uh, ¿Dónde está nuestra reportera?- pregunto despacio el presentador suavemente, encogiendo la imagen a una de las esquinas de la pantalla.

-Pues se unió a la rebeldía y ahora mismo está golpeando a uno de los policías- dijo presumiblemente el que sostenía la cámara, moviéndola un poco para dar la vista a una señora bien vestida que usaba un gas pimienta para segar a varios policías para luego darles una patada en su orgullo, sentí su dolor al solo imaginarme pasando por eso.

-Espera, mueve la cámara hacia arriba, creo que tiene imagen de la que podría ser la líder de la revuelta- dijo el reportero, haciendo que el camarógrafo subiera la imagen hasta una silla que estaba en el techo del Lucky Cat Café, de la cual no se podía distinguir casi nada. Mi sorpresa no se hizo esperar, porque aun siendo muy poca la visibilidad y teniendo una imagen muy borrosa, no tenía ninguna duda de quién era.

-Esto es una mala broma- dijo Gogo, con un fastidio bastante palpable en su voz.

-¿esa no es…?- trato de preguntar Wasabi.

-si- respondí.

-entonces…-siguió Fred.

-no tengo idea.

-¿Qué es lo que…?- dijo Honey.

-trajes- dije con una voz un tanto fastidiada, haciendo mi camino a los Talleres, que era donde habíamos decidido guardar uno que otro traje en caso de emergencias o en caso de que no pudiéramos ir por lo que estaban en el garaje de mi casa. Ya sabía que el día iba a ser entre raro o malo, pero ahora resulta que mi tía decidió convertirse en una revolucionaria o por lo menos en una villana, vaya mi vida sí que es glamorosa.

-Un momento, ¿Dónde está mi traje?- pregunto Tadashi desconcertado, por mi parte empecé a hacer mi camino sigilosamente hacia Baymax, en donde me esperaban los demás, debió ser en el momento en que me fui que Tadashi se dio cuenta que él era el único que quedaba dentro de los talleres, me supongo que debió de enojarse un poco.

-¡HIRO!- a veces Tadashi puede llegar a impresionarme mucho, el solo hecho de poder escuchar claramente ese grito de enojo cuando ya estábamos de camino al Lucky Cat Café encima de un Baymax volador era toda una hazaña de los pulmones de mi hermano.

-Pensé que habíamos acordado que le harías un traje como a nosotros- dijo Gogo, con un tono serio con un tanto de reproche.

-Sí, pero…- dije con una voz un tanto más baja de la que esperaba, bajando la cabeza con algo de tristeza.

-Entiendo que te preocupes porque Tadashi pueda lastimarse, pero debes entender que el siente lo mismo cuando te ve volando en la espalda de Baymax y luchando con los villanos o salvando a personas de los desastres que pasan arriesgando tu propia vida, por favor dale una oportunidad- esta vez fue Honey la que hablo con un tono de compresión que hacía notar que ella también tenía miedo de que Tadashi saliera lastimado o peor, pero era capaz de comprender que Tadashi sentía lo mismo cada vez que íbamos a salvar inocentes.

-Se Fuerte, no mas drama- declaro Gogo, dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. ¿Cómo había perdido una discusión sin poder decir ningún argumento? Supongo que tendría que hacerle caso al consejo de Tadashi _"Nunca discutas con una mujer, porque aunque al principio no tenga razón, de alguna manera llegara un punto en la conversación en donde vuelva a tener la razón"_

Claro que tuve la fortuna de poder esquivar la conversación, ya que para ese momento estábamos llegando a los alrededores del Lucky Cat Café, los cuales parecían casi como si una tormenta hubiera pasado por ahí.

-Muy bien, tenemos que…- dije con un tono de mando, pero un sonido llamo mi atención completamente. Ese sonido fue una tapa de alcantarilla lanzada con una fuerza excesiva estrellándose contra la cabeza de Baymax, el cual cayo producto del golpe-¡BAYMAX!- grite, pero en ese momento note como varias sombras se iban levantando lentamente de los techos de los edificios, y muchas mujeres, entre ellas incluidas las que habían estado en el café por la mañana, se hacían presentes, cada una con un objeto contundente diferente, desde palos, hasta honderas y demás.

-¿Alguien a parte de Fred cree que nos estaban esperando?- pregunto Fred, mientras hacíamos un círculo alrededor de Baymax para que pudiera reparar rápidamente cualquier daño.

-Fred, trata de encontrar a Tía Cass, si ella es la que dirige esto puede que si la encontramos y la alejamos de los demás el resto se calmen, Wasabi, Gogo, Honey deténganlas mientras reviso si Baymax no sufrió daños graves, pero traten de no lastimarlas, puede que a ellas les pase lo mismo que a las chicas de la universidad- dije tomando inmediatamente mi rol de líder, haciendo un par de reparaciones rápidas en Baymax, en general no parecía nada grave, un poco de tiempo y estaría listo.

-Uh, Hiro, no golpeo chicas- dijo Wasabi, llamando mi atención, honestamente yo tampoco las golpeaba ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a levantar mi mano en contra de una, pero este no era exactamente el momento para ponerse a discutir sobre eso.

-A un lado, yo me encargo- dijo Honey que haciendo uso de sus reacciones químicas empezó a pegar a mas de una al piso o entre ellas, incluso congelo parte del suelo para hacer que se cayeran, pero eso no pareció hacerles mucho efecto puesto que se ayudaban entre ellas para salir o usaban el hielo para deslizarse más rápidamente, en ese momento actuaba Gogo, que teniendo algo de cuidado a donde enviaba sus discos, lograba hacer que sus propias "armas" les pegaran a ellas, no era algo perfecto, pero era mejor que nada.

-Ya esta- dije, terminando las reparaciones rápidas de Baymax, el cual se levanto rápidamente- muy bien Baymax, detenlas- dije montándome en su espalda.

-Una observación rápida sugiere que no podre retenerlas sin causarles daño, mi programación me impide lastimar humanos- dijo Baymax, mirándome, creo que olvide ese pequeño detalle.

-Chicos, la encontré- dijo Fred por la radio.

-Baymax, alas, vamos a donde esta Fred- dije aun en la espalda de Baymax, haciendo que se elevara con Gogo y Honey a mi lado y Wasabi pegado a uno de sus brazos totalmente asustado, en algún momento tendremos que enseñarle a controlar ese temor por las alturas.

-Localice a Fred- dijo Baymax, acercándose a un Fred que estaba cargando a mi Tía tal cual un saco de patatas, ósea en el hombro, la cual ofrecía algo de resistencia. Solo cuando bajamos pude notar que Mochi estaba en la silla en donde presumiblemente mi Tía había estado dirigiendo las cosas, pero al mirarlo detenidamente podría jurar estaba haciendo lo más cercano que un gato puede hacer a un levantamiento de cejas, casi como diciendo _"¿Eres idiota o qué?"_

-Muy bien, ¿Fred como lograste atraparla tan rápido? La verdad esperaba que fuera más difícil- pregunto Gogo cuando llegamos a un lugar seguro, en otras palabras, la casa de Fred, nos habíamos cambiado para que Tía Cass no se sobresaltara al vernos con los trajes.

-La verdad fue muy fácil, en cuanto llegue ella se lanzo contra mi gritando algo de "no dejare que me venzas" o algo así, la atrape y luego los llame, aunque ese gato me seguía mirando feo- dijo Fred con suma normalidad, bueno normal para él.

-shhh, está despertando- les dije, haciendo que guardaran silencio mientras mi Tía se despertaba.

-uh, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Tía Cass sosteniéndose la cabeza, bastante somnolienta.

-¿Tía?- pregunte suavemente, llamando su atención.

-Hiro, querido ¿ya es tu hora de ir a la universidad, porque no me despertaste antes? Ahora no tendré tiempo de prepararles a ti y a Tadashi sus almuerzos- dijo mi tía totalmente desorientada, me detuve a pensar cuando note que ella no recordaba que Tadashi y yo habíamos tratado de despedirnos de ella, pero ella había dicho que estaba ocupada.

-Tía ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- pregunte con algo de preocupación.

-Ah, lo último que recuerdo es a Mochi despertándome y pidiéndome un montón de cosas, luego de eso no recuerdo nada- dijo Tía Cass, haciendo que yo empezara a sudar ante mis sospechas. Tía Cass empezó a bostezar- como sea, me voy a dormir otra vez, despiértenme cuando se vayan- luego de eso Tía Cass se durmió tranquilamente en el sofá.

-Baymax- dije lentamente, notando la mirada de todos.

-La situación alrededor del Lucky Cat Café sigue en curso, y ha empeorado- dijo Baymax tranquilamente.

-¿Analizaste a Mochi de casualidad?- pregunte, note como más de uno parecían llegar a la misma conclusión que yo.

-si además he terminado la descargar de una base para diagnosticar a felinos, mi diagnostico es- decía Baymax, mientras iluminaba la pantalla de su pecho con un análisis de Mochi- Sufre de sobrepeso- estoy más que seguro que en ese momento todos pudimos llegar a pensar "¿_Enserio? No me digas"_- Y tiene en el interior de su sistema nervioso central en ProteinoBot que Sona nos dio para análisis- luego de esa declaración, pude notar como las miradas de más de uno de mis leales compañeros se centraban en mi de un modo un tanto acusativo.

-Sona va a matarme- Esa era por mucho, la cosas más acertada que atine a decir en ese instante.

**Talleres de Robótica del ITF.**

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que tiene que ir a por Sona a su taller?- pregunte lentamente, detrás de unos cuantos arbustos y arboles junto a los demás.

-Porque necesitamos su ayuda pero también necesitamos guardar un perfil bajo para no llamar la atención, y que 6 superhéroes vayan directamente al Taller de una sola persona no es algo exactamente sutil, ¿entendiste?- dijo Gogo con un mal humor que se notaba a varios metros de distancia. Ya me había disculpado por haber creado todo el alboroto pero ella seguía enojada, ni siquiera me decía la razón de su enojo.

-Muy bien, eso lo entiendo, ¿pero porque yo?- volví a preguntar notando a Baymax usando su sensor para indicarnos cuando no hubiera nadie.

-¿Por qué es tu culpa?- dijo Wasabi, recostado en un árbol.

-Vaya, gracias amigo- dije con sarcasmo.

-Se fuerte, no mas drama- dijo Gogo, antes de empujarme fuera de los arbustos. No me preocupaba tanto el hecho de que la gente notara a un superhéroe o dos caminando por la universidad, lo que me preocupaba era encontrarme con algunos de los compañeros con lo que veía clase todos los días y pudiera reconocerme, vamos que siempre me la pasaba con los chicos, pero aun así no todo el mundo es tonto o ciego, y mucho en una universidad en donde el promedio era, en los peores casos, con uno o dos puntos debajo de perfecto.

Afortunadamente pude subir hasta el Taller de Sona sin encontrarme con nadie que me conociera de hace mucho, pero si atraje la mirada de más de uno, las cuales por supuesto ignore, al llegar al Taller de Sona note que la puerta no tenia seguro, pero de alguna forma Sona se las había arreglado para poder dejar el Taller totalmente a oscuras.

-¿Hola?- pregunte con algo de cautela, al no recibir respuesta decidí entrar. Ni siquiera se necesitaba luz para saber que Sona había dejado todo totalmente desordenado y probablemente la mayoría de sus cosas estaban en el suelo, ¿Cómo lo supe? Por la cantidad de tropiezos y casi caídas que había tenido en tan solo 2 segundos, pero cuando finalmente tropecé de manera magistral con algo en frente de mi caí, solo se necesita sentido común para saber que me iba a doler.

Por alguna razón cuando deje de sentir que caía no había sentido dolor alguno, había terminado cayendo sobre algo suave, lo cual agradecía, junte mis manos sobre la cosa suave sobre la que había caído, estando casi seguro que había sido una clase de colchón inflable o algo, pero me decidí a reconsiderar eso cuando escuche un pequeño "Clip" como si algo se estuviera soltando debajo de mis manos, sumado a un pequeño gemido, empecé a sentirme nervioso. Por lo tanto levante mi rostro en busca de confirmar mis sospechas, las cuales se disolvieron al ver directamente a unos ojos totalmente grises algo brillantes que me miraban en la oscuridad- ¿Sona?- pregunte con un nerviosismo excesivo, ¿y que recibí por respuesta? Probablemente el grito más agudo que alguna vez pensé que oiría en mi vida, incluso mayor al de Wasabi, de hecho en comparación el grito de Wasabi sería un grito de guerra espartano totalmente grave. Creí que las ventanas se romperían.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-grito Sona con tanta fuerza que por un momento creí que de alguna forma había logrado ponerse al menos 4 pulmones extra, para que justo darme un puñetazo en todo el pecho, el cual de alguna manera, aun teniendo la armadura, me dolió justo como si me hubieran dado con algo hecho de titanio cuando mínimo, cuando golpee la pared con mi espalda decidí hacer una pequeña nota mental "No despertar a Sona cuando está durmiendo". Claro que no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar eso al notar la sombra de Sona sosteniendo algo.

-¡No espera, soy un héroe!- trate de decir en mi defensa, no fue lo más inteligente, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. De alguna forma Sona pareció pensárselo un momento.

-¿Un héroe pervertido?- pregunto Sona, sin siquiera encender la luz.

-Un héroe normal- dije con algo de dificultad gracias al golpe de Sona, ¿Cómo diablos golpeaba tan fuerte?

-Los Héroes no van por ahí entrando en la habitación de cualquier chica para tratar de sobrepasarse con ella- dijo Sona sagazmente. Punto para ella.

-1, no estás en tu habitación, estás en los talleres del ITF y 2, no trataba de hacerte nada, solo caí sobre ti, deberías ordenar un poco mas esto- dije tratando de evaluar el daño que me había hecho en la armadura, me impresione demasiado al notar la perfecta marca de un puño justo donde ella había golpeado, ¿Qué era, Una robot hecha de titanio o algo?

-ah, ok- dijo Sona simplemente, dejando lo que fuera que había agarrado en un mesa, y sentándose en el piso de espaldas a mí. Yo por mi parte trate de levantarme, pero su voz me detuvo- Oye ¿un héroe ayuda personas no?

-Sí, suele ser lo básico- dije con un sarcasmo muy remarcable.

-Bien, necesito tu ayuda- dijo Sona, levante una ceja en señal de no comprender, algo en su tono me daba mala espina.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunte con algo de fastidio, me sorprende que esta chica sea tan fácil de convencer, Gogo probablemente me hubiera lanzado por la ventana en una situación similar.

-Que me ayudes a ponerme lo que está cerca de tu mano derecha- dijo Sona con un tono algo avergonzado, inmediatamente empecé a buscar lo que ella me había dicho, lo levante y lo mire, pude notar como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se empezaba a concentrar en mi cara al notar lo que era. Un Sujetador.

-¿P-Por q-qué…?- trate de articular palabra sin salir de mi asombro, y es que, ¿Qué clase de chica le dice a un chico "Ayúdame a ponerme mi sujetador"? ¡Y más cuando es un completo desconocido!

-Es que es difícil ponérmelo porque me aprieta mucho los pechos- dijo Sona, en un tono de puchero que, de no ser por la situación, consideraría cuando menos un poco adorable.

-¿No deberías comprar uno más grande en ese caso?- trate de decir sin poder mirar el sujetador sin sonrojarme.

-Es un encargo especial con una banda de 103cm, es el más grande que pude conseguir en toda la ciudad- Dijo Sona con un tono de voz suave, honestamente no tengo idea de las medidas de pechos que usan las mujeres, pero estoy casi seguro que eso debía de ser enorme. ¿Dónde diablos escondía tanta carne?

-Muy bien, debemos de…- dije resignándome, mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia ella, pero note un ínfimamente pequeño detalle en el sujetador cuando iba hacia ella- esto, se une por el frente.

-No tenía muchas opciones de fabricación, a como se te ocurra tocar algo que no debas o mirar, te arranco la cabeza- dijo Sona, con un tono frio, haciendo que yo cerrara los ojos y siguiera paso a paso sus instrucciones. Admito que fue difícil y estoy más que seguro que no quiero repetir la experiencia a menos que sea Gogo la que me pide ayuda y no me tenga bajo amenaza de muerte brutal, justo cuando escuche un pequeño "Clip" creí que mi suerte cambiaria para bien excepto que…

-No Se preocupen, el Gran Fredzilla ha llegado para salvarlos del…- dijo Fred en un tono heroico, entrando junto con Wasabi, encendiendo la luz en el proceso. Y al notar sus miradas, me di cuenta que estaba en una mala situación, no solo por ellos dos, sino porque Honey, Gogo y Baymax estaban afuera del Taller, mirando detenidamente la escena, decidí voltear a ver a Sona pensando que sería buena idea, no lo fue.

La situación era básicamente yo, en frente de una Sona solo en ropa interior que, incluso yo lo diría, era un tanto infantil, que resultaba tener un cuerpo que incluso Aida Gale envidiaría hasta la muerte, sumados a un sujetador que parecía estar rogando por una muerte por clemencia. Sona estaba mortalmente callada.

-¿Sona?- trate de preguntar y su reacción no se hizo esperar. De un movimiento rápido me tomo por el cuello de mi traje y me lanzo contra Fred con una potencia envidiable, sobra decir que termine llevándomelo por delante, estrellándonos contra la pared tal cual como si nos hubieran dado con una bola de demolición, solo para amortiguar la caída de Fred con nuestros cuerpos, el cual también salió disparado contra la pared, en unisonó, nos quejamos del dolor.

-¡ESPEREN AFUERA!- grito Sona, cerrando la puerta de su Taller de un portazo, con una cara tan roja que le haría competencia a un tomate.

-¿Alguien más sintió que lo golpearon con una bola de boliche hecha de titanio reforzado?- pregunto Wasabi con un dolor notable. Fred y yo levantamos la mano, y aun faltaban las chicas, las cuales me miraban de diferente manera, Honey me miraba con algo de compasión, pero Gogo, ella me miraba como si en cualquier momento me fuera a partir en dos.

-Eso es imposible, no tienen heridas graves- dijo Baymax, luego de escanearnos, decidí ignorar el hecho de que tenía que decirle que era solo una expresión pero decidí concentrarme en Gogo.

-Juro que hay una explicación razonable- trate de decir, aunque eso no suavizo su mirada.

-Bien, ya estoy lista, héroe pervertido ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo Sona, saliendo rápidamente de su Taller con su ropa holgada, todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí.

-No soy un pervertido- dije con algo de dificultad mientras me levantaba. Supongo que todos notaron la pequeña marca de puño en mi pecho, para luego mirar a Sona, la cual ni se inmuto.

-Si lo que digas, déjame adivinar, necesitas ayuda para vencer a una legión de mujeres cuarentonas y desesperadas que intentan tomar el control de la ciudad que están bajo las ordenes de un gato regordete ¿no?- dijo Sona, dejándonos con la boca abierta a más de uno, escribiendo algo en su siempre presente cuaderno. Un pequeño sentido detectivesco me decía que ella sabía más de la situación que nosotros.

-¿Cómo es que tienes tanta información?- pregunto Baymax, reaccionando más rápido que nosotros.

-Porque yo lo sé todo- dijo Sona con un tono de ultratumba, dejándonos sorprendidos por la posibilidad de tener esa clase de poderes- oh y el internet ayuda- aunque el Internet también podría haber tenido cierto grado de merito también.

-¿Vale, entonces, podríamos explicarnos toda la situación?- pregunte, si lo sabía todo, al menos que me explicara la situación un poco.

-De acuerdo héroe pervertido- dijo Sona, abriendo su cuaderno, y antes de que pudiera decir "no soy un pervertido" empezó a hablar- pues, si tuviera que adivinar diría que el ROP que le di a Hiro Hamada para que lo analizara de alguna forma termino siendo ingerido por un gato, probablemente de él, el ROP era totalmente estándar y diseñado para operar con un nivel de inteligencia humano optimo, como una persona lista, así que debió de alterar un poco la bioquímica de su cerebro y haber alterado un poco sus conexiones nerviosas por todo su cerebro, elevando su inteligencia, de ahí en más ya es asunto de la naturaleza del gato, aunque he de admitir que debí de habérmela esperado de los Hermanos Hamada, no me malinterpretes, los chicos son listos, de hecho son unos genios, pero son unos idiotas- dijo Sona, terminado de leer su cuaderno.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué dices que Hiro y Tadashi Hamada son genios, pero idiotas?- pregunte con algo de desconcierto, más que nada para saber el porqué.

-Eres un hombre, no lo entenderías- dijo Sona, con un tono calmado.

-Nosotras lo entendemos- dijeron Gogo y Honey a la vez, levantando la mano.

-Espera, ¿Dices que los gatos son malvados? Lo sabia- dijo Fred, como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo.

-No tanto así- dijo Sona calmadamente- ¿sabías que los gatos son mucho más inteligentes de lo que muchos creen, llegando incluso al punto en el que pueden entender y hasta manipular a sus dueñas o a varias mujeres a la vez? El ROP aumento la inteligencia del gato, este aumento su persuasión o nivel de manipulación con las mujeres y empezó a usarlas para reclamar territorio para el, básicamente el gato es muy inteligente en estándares felinos, pero eso no significa que deje de actuar por instinto.

-Dices que es más inteligente, ¿entonces porque no trata de hacer algo bueno? Lo que está formando es un desastre- dijo Gogo, con algo de enojo.

-¿Te das cuenta que la inteligencia, la capacidad de razonamiento, la ética, la moral y todas esas cosas son totalmente independientes entre sí no? El gato puede ser más inteligente que muchas personas con su actual mejora, pero no tiene la capacidad de adquirir razonamiento, solo actúa por instinto como todo animal- dijo Sona, respondiéndole a Gogo sin mucha vacilación.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo resolvemos esto?- pregunto Wasabi rápidamente.

-Bueno, es un ROP estándar, así que la solución disolvente es menos complicada, la estaba preparando para Hiro Hamada, pero bueno, necesitare algo de tiempo para terminarla y modificarla un poco, pero necesito ayuda extra- dijo Sona, pasando a hacer unos cálculos en una hoja cercana, y como si lo estuvieran invocando, Tadashi llego casi azotando la puerta con un ceño fruncido dirigido especialmente a mí, el cual cambio casi de inmediato al notar como Sona lo miraba con desconcierto.

-ah, ustedes son…- trato de hablar Tadashi con un asombro muy mal fingido, obviamente para no delatarnos en frente de Sona. Sona rápidamente observo su libro en busca de algo.

-Héroes y Héroe pervertido Tadashi Hamada, Tadashi Hamada Héroes y Héroe pervertido- dijo Sona, haciendo una presentación rápida.

-¿Héroe pervertido?- pregunto Tadashi totalmente desconcertado.

-¡Que no soy un pervertido!- dije casi gritando a Sona, la cual ni se molesto en mirarme.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, vamos a preparar un compuesto disolvente para detener a un gato inteligente que dirige una legión de cuarentonas en busca de dominar la ciudad- dijo Sona, resumiendo la situación, aunque estoy seguro que eso desconcertó tremendamente a Tadashi.

-¿Por qué un ejército de cuarentonas?- pregunto Gogo, con una ceja alzada y con bastante escepticismo.

-¿Enserio quieres investigar la razón por la que las mujeres desesperadas de más de 40 años son mas susceptibles a ser manipuladas por gatos?- respondió Sona con una ceja alzada, pero con su tono de voz era difícil si estaba hablando enserio o se estaba burlando de Gogo.

-Vale, un momento ¿y nosotros que hacemos?- dije respondiendo en lugar de Gogo, para luego notar el detalle que ella en ningún momento nos había mencionado.

-¿Qué se yo? Cosas de superhéroes, vayan a salvar a alguien, eviten una crisis o algo por el estilo. Un buen comienzo seria que evitaran que ese gato se haga con la alcaldía usando a su legión de mujeres- dijo Sona, tratándonos como a cualquier persona, esta chica es difícil de sorprender lo admito- no esperen ya tomo la alcaldía, ah bueno, vayan a recuperarla mientras trabajamos- esta vez Sona estaba combinando algunos químicos, mientras Tadashi la miraba siguiendo sus instrucciones, dándome de vez en cuando una mirada de "_Hablaremos de esto en casa"_ que me dejaba en claro que mi día estaba lejos de terminar.

-¿Te han dicho que a veces puedes sonar algo sarcástica?- pregunto Gogo algo molesta por la respuesta de Sona.

-Lo lamento mucho si no soy capaz de recibirte con una sonrisa luego de ser despertada de un de los pocos buenos sueños que he podido tener luego de varias jornadas sin dormir, por un completo desconocido que probablemente sea un pervertido, y aparte de tener hambre, sueño y dolor de espalda tengo que agregarle el hecho de que me duelen mis pechos por un estúpido sujetador que resulto no ser de mi talla o, y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante le tengo que agregar un dolor incesante en mi vientre porque el mismo idiota que me despertó me termino dando un rodillazo justo ahí- dijo Sona, con una sonrisa tan fría que haría que el sol se congelara ¿Cómo podía decirlo sin levantar la voz mínimamente? Honestamente no quiero saberlo.

-Mi Diagnostico es…- dijo Baymax, tratando de resolver un poco la situación.

-Termina de hablar robot y me abriré paso a través de tu armadura para irte desmotando lentamente cable por cable hasta que me calme- dijo Sona, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Basta decir que Baymax pareció escanearla en busca de la probabilidad de si iba o no a hacerlo, acto seguido dio un par de pasos lejos de ella, Tadashi dio tres.

-Creo que jeje mejor nos vamos- dijo Honey con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que más de uno empezara a hacer su camino lentamente a la salida, antes de salir los chicos ofrecimos una oración por Tadashi, mira que sobrevivir al incendio para terminar muerto por un chica.

-¿Creen que Tadashi esté bien?- pregunto Honey algo preocupada.

-Honey, tomamos el camino fácil y decidimos enfrentar un ejército comandado por un gato en medio de la ciudad, además Tadashi sobrevivió a un incendio, calculo que tiene, no lo sé, 25% de probabilidades, tal vez menos- dije en forma de chiste tratando de aligerar el ambiente, no hizo mucho, pero al menos llegamos a la alcaldía sin mayores contratiempos, de hecho sin ningún contratiempo.

-¿Por qué presiento que caímos en una trampa otra vez?- dijo Wasabi al aire, justo antes de caer al suelo desmayado con un dardo tranquilizante en el cuello, eso bastó para ponernos alertas cubriendo a Wasabi.

-Esto no es una trampa, es una negociación- dijo una de las mujeres saliendo de uno de los edificios, nos pusimos en guardia inmediatamente- dije que esto es una negociación, nuestra ternurita vendrá en breve.

-¿Nuestra ternurita?- pregunto Honey por lo bajo.

-Creo que se refiere a Mochi- respondí igual por lo bajo. El sonido de unas pisadas tremendamente familiares llamo mi atención, y mas, cuando vi doblar en una esquina, ni nada más ni nada menos que a Mochi, pero con la pequeña particularidad que tenía un controlador neural en su cabeza o y el hecho de que estaba dentro de la antigua armadura de Baymax, pero llena de pintura que la hacía verse igual a Mochi, lo cual era un tanto raro porque solo la cabeza de Mochi se asomaba, dando a entender que la armadura era mucho más grande que él, pero supuse que el controlador tenía algo que ver en eso.

-¿Esa es la vieja armadura de Baymax?- pregunto Gogo desconcertada- ¿y porque luce mejor que antes?

-bueno, era un desperdicio dejarla tirada en el mar, además pensé que sería buena idea tener una armadura que se concentrara en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en caso de que alguien construyera un ejército de robots o algo por el estilo- dije un tanto nervioso, recibiendo nuevamente la mirada inquisitiva de mi equipo.

-Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau- maulló Mochi, mire a Honey y ella se encogió de hombros, Gogo y Fred hicieron lo mismo cuando los mire.

-Nuestra ternurita pregunta de manera graciosa por tu expresión, que si pensabas que eran los únicos capaces de hacer funcionar una armadura de alta tecnología- dijo la misma mujer, que ahora que la veía bien era la periodista de campo, en un traje negro.

-Ah, no ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunte algo vacilante, ahora estaba negociando con un gato, por alguna razón no me sorprende.

Una serie de maullidos se hicieron presentes, mire a nuestra intérprete.

-Nuestra ternurita les explica que, a pesar de haber tratado de detenerlo tan vilmente, está dispuesto a aceptarlos como sus generales en su cruzada por marcar todo su territorio- dijo la periodista, ahora resulta que hay persona que hablan lenguaje gatuno, que grata sorpresa.

Otra serie de maullidos salieron de Mochi, esta vez más agudos.

-Ya que comprende que, a pesar de todo el poder del que le hemos dotado aun le falta la agudeza mental y la voluntad, que ha ustedes, los 6 grandes héroes, les caracteriza- dijo la periodista tal cual empezando a elevar al voz. Otro discurso de villano, ¿acaso jamás se cansaban?

Una serie de maullidos aun más agudos inundo las calles.

-¡Y les promete, que luego de desterrar a todos los perros, gatos rivales y a todo aquel que se niega rotundamente a aceptar el mandato de nuestra ternurita a través de su territorio el les dotara…!- seguía alzando la voz la mujer, tal cual como si nos fuera a revelar los secretos del universo.

Otra serie de maullidos, esta vez los más agudos que alguna vez he oído, llego hasta nuestros oídos-

-¡Toda la comida para gatos, pescados y ratones que ustedes puedan imaginar hasta el último de sus días, y como el mayor honor, la capacidad de acariciar a nuestra ternurita cuando lo deseen!- grito la mujer, gritando a todo pulmón, cuando por fin guardo silencio, nos miramos entre nosotros casi esperando que esto fuera un programa de cámara escondida y dijeran _"¡CAISTE!"_

-Esa fue, por mucho, la peor propuesta de unión a la maldad que alguna vez he oído- dijo Gogo, con un tic en el ojo ante el discurso.

-¿Y si nos negamos?- pregunte cautelosamente, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta. Varios grupos de mujeres bien organizados se empezaron a hacer presentes desde diferentes escondites, "bueno al menos te la viste venir"

-Entonces nuestra ternurita lamenta lo que sucederá a continuación- dijo la mujer, sacando un Taser, apuntándonos de inmediato. Un sonido de un metal chocando contra otro metal llamo nuestra atención.

-Baymax- pregunte lentamente.

-Mi función de vuelo a sufrido daños, no podre dar asistencia aérea- dijo Baymax, remunerando los daños.

-No Mas Drama- termino por decir Gogo, lanzando el primer ataque, en dirección a Mochi, puedo jurar que levanto una ceja en señal de _"Esto puede ser interesante"_

**Aproximadamente una Hora más tarde.**

-…Y así es como terminamos así- dije terminando de relatarle los hechos a Wasabi, el cual apenas he iba despertando estando a mi lado. Nos encontrábamos encadenados a una columna tradicional, justo arriba de unas escaleras, con Mochi mirándonos con superioridad.

-¿Wasabi te importaría liberarnos de esto?- pregunto con fastidio Gogo.

-No creo que sea la mejor idea- dije explicándole a Gogo que los brazos de Wasabi estaban justo encima de nosotros, asi que si los activaba no seria para nada bonito.

-Un momento, ¿y Baymax?- pregunto Wasabi al no verlo.

-Por allá- dije señalando a Baymax bajo una pila de mujeres amontonadas encima de él, fácilmente podría liberarse, pero eso incluiría lastimar a una mujer o dos y ya sabemos el resto.

-¡TU, VILLANO!- grito una voz desde lo alto de un edificio, completamente inconfundible para nosotros, un pequeño tic en mi ojo se hizo presente al observar la escena.

Tadashi y Sona en una de las esquinas de un edificio no tan alto, vestidos para el combate.

Tadashi llevaba una especie de armadura-traje que combinaba movilidad y protección óptima por igual. En resumen la armadura-traje lo cubría en gran parte, ya que en su pecho, espalda, piernas y brazos, incluso sus pies parecían reforzados, dejando pequeños espacios para darle movilidad en las articulaciones, las cuales también estaban cubiertas por una especie de material fino pero en apariencia resistente, además de un casco que cubría toda su cabeza con un visor y todo. Llevaba por arma un escudo cuadrangular bastante grueso pegado a su brazo derecho por el antebrazo, mientras que en el izquierdo tenía una especie de almacenamiento por todo su brazo con varias esferas parecidas a las que Honey usaba, era totalmente blanco, con un signo de medico en todo el escudo.

Lo que más me impacto fue el hecho de que no estaba usando la armadura que YO había hecho para él, pero algo que no admitiría era que la armadura que ahora tenía le sentaba mejor que la casi fortaleza móvil que había preparado para él, pero ¿de dónde la había conseguido?

Sona por otra parte…

Sona de hecho no cargaba casi nada, lo único que cargaba era un Short deportivo que cuando mucho le llegaba a cubrir parte de sus muslos, totalmente pegado a ella, dejando descubiertas sus piernas, de zapatos apenas y parecía usar calzado deportivo, en su pecho, bueno solo estaba usando una camiseta deportiva de tirantes que le llegaba un tanto más arriba que las vendas que cubrían debajo de la camisa, probablemente actuando como sujetador sustituto, sus brazos estaban totalmente descubiertos. La única cosa que cubría su cara era un antifaz, ¿Acaso quería que la descubrieran? Llevaba el cabello suelto, demostrando toda su figura, algo me decía que cuando iba a combatir villanos su actitud cambiaba un poco.

La única cosa que no pude entender fue la cantidad de pulseras circulares hechas de diferentes metales que llevaba en sus muñecas, brazos y sus tobillos. Lo pensé un momento y llegue a la conclusión que era un tanto tonta o muy confiada al pensar que ganaría peleando cuerpo a cuerpo sin ningún objeto.

-Haz vencido a los 6 Grandes Héroes, pero ahora, te enfrentaras a un desafío mayor- gritaba Sona, dirigiéndose a Mochi, el cual la miraba expectante- ¡LOS 2 ENORMES HEROES!

Quedo claro lo que pensaba Mochi de eso cuando empezó a reírse cual persona ante un buen chiste, ni siquiera sabía que los gatos podían reírse, seguidamente el resto de las mujeres también se empezaron a reír, aun con el antifaz, se notaba que Sona se estaba irritando. Pero dar un paso adelante y dejarse caer del edificio tal vez no fue lo más prudente.

Pero claramente no esperaba que Sona terminara cayendo de pie destrozando un auto de policía, despeinándose un poco el cabello y hiriéndose solo un poco, para que al caminar se notara claramente como sus piernas, antes un poco morenas como su color de piel natural, ahora lucían un color platino brillante, cual metal recién fundido, el cual fue retrocediendo lentamente dando dejando lugar a su color natural de piel, el metal estaba saliendo por las pequeñas heridas que se había hecho al caer, formando las mismas pulseras de metal que antes había tenido en sus tobillos. Me quede con la boca abierta por el asombro, mire a Mochi, notando que el también estaba MUY sorprendido.

-Eso es, me agarraste de mal humor- dijo Sona, sonriendo, haciéndose una herida superficial pero larga a través de su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, el metal al hacer contacto con la herida fue absorbido rápidamente por la sangre de Sona, entrando en su interior y cerrando la herida- ahora te va ir mal- decía Sona, levantando su puño izquierdo, el cual se transformaba rápidamente en uno hecho del metal que recién había absorbido Sona.

Mire a Mochi mientras el también me miraba, así que dije la única cosa que se me vino a la mente.

-Tal vez te hubiera ido mejor si te hubieras quedado como nuestra mascota.

* * *

><p><strong>¿que es Sona? ¿que paso con el antidoto? ¿de donde saco Tadashi su armadura? todas estas dudas se las llevaran hasta... pues no se cuando termine el siguiente capitulo, aunque tendrar que esperar, esto lo escribi un solo dia asi que mañana tendre un dolor de cabeza terrible.<strong>

espero comentarios con opiniones, sugerencias, aclaraciones o opiniones sinceras, hasta la siguiente XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Vale, como siempre, Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, aunque si pudiera demandar a alguien para que asi sea lo haria.**

**AVISO: Escenas no aptas para menores de 53 años (consejo de amiga escritora para evitar Review de mal gusto)**

**Espero que disfruten la Lectura XD.**

**(No soy muy buena con las escenas de batallas, si alguien tiene consejos los recibo de buen grado)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibrida.<strong>

No hay que pensar mucho darse una idea general de lo que es un Hibrido, de hecho está tan arraigado que es simplemente sentido común el saber lo que es, una combinación (no siempre perfecta) de dos cosas, indiferentemente que sean campos de estudio, tecnologías, filosofías, animales, alimentos e inclusive grupos de personas, casi siempre con las esperanzas de que vengan con las mejores cualidades de las cosas o de los grupos de personas de los que provienen, pero siempre cargando con uno o dos defectos de ambos o en el peor de los casos en vez de tener los puntos más fuertes, terminan teniendo las debilidades de ambos. Otro factor, generalmente contradictorio en si mismo, es la existencia de los híbridos, porque, como siempre ha habido por en los tiempos anteriores y habrá en los tiempos venideros por los milenios de los milenios, hay dos posturas que se contradicen en, literalmente, todo. Por un lado está el grupo "puro" (por decirlo de una manera) que siempre alega por la herencia genética, la pureza de la sangre o especie, en resumen, no hay que ser un genio para reconocer a quienes. Por otro, están los del bando "armónico" (también, por decirlo de alguna manera) que alegan porque los seres vivos que salgan de la unión tendrán una vida mejor, mayores probabilidades, etc. Pero una cosa es _HABLAR _de cómo serán tratados, y otra muy distinta es _COMO _son tratados en realidad. En la mayoría de los casos, los Híbridos son bien aceptados por sus dotes positivos para ayudar a la especie, siempre y cuando no hablemos de los humanos, en la minoría de los casos en donde los Híbridos son rechazados (casi siempre humanos de "razas" distintas) se les trata con una brutalidad bastante inclemente, menos unos pocos casos aislados. Esto es entendible en el caso de los humanos por una emoción siempre presente, MIEDO, no un miedo infundido ni concretado, un miedo más básico que se encuentra como una de las bases de todas las sociedades humanas, miedo a lo desconocido. Esta clase de miedo es poco racional y casi siempre las personas que lo sufren ni siquiera saben que lo tienen, tal vez es un instinto básico para aferrarnos a nuestro pasado, indiferentemente si eso nos ayuda a preservar nuestras creencias o costumbres o no, o tal vez solo es una reacción básica, algo que llevamos junto con la capacidad de pensar un instinto primigenio que nos engancha a lo conocido. Pero ahora, solo hemos hablado de los "Híbridos" naturales, combinaciones que se pueden conseguir en la naturaleza de forma inmediata, y aun así los humanos, sumados a una que otra especie, los rechazan, pero, si de por sí mismos ya rechazan a un hibrido natural, ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante un Hibrido Artificial?

**P.O.V. Gogo.**

De acuerdo, lo admito, la chica tiene agallas y no solo eso ¡CONVIRTIO SU MANO EN METAL! Eso definitivamente no es algo que una persona normal pueda hacer, ni siquiera nosotros, y somos genios. Aunque claro no me esperaba que Mochi, en un movimiento rápido saltara y se dirigiera a ella con una patada en picada, abrí mis ojos hasta más no poder para enterarme de todo, pero me quede aun mas sorprendida cuando Sona simplemente se quedo parada en donde estaba, esperando a que Mochi llegara a ella.

Trate de gritar que se moviera o algo, pero mi sorpresa paso del límite al ver como Sona se preparaba para dar un puñetazo en dirección a Mochi y justo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, golpeo su puño contra el pie de la armadura de Mochi, juro que por unos momentos vi como el brazo de Sona vibraba como si estuviera hecho de alguna especie de plástico o metal, solo para enviar a Mochi en línea recta por el aire hasta chocar con un par de autos mal estacionados, como si de una pelota se tratase, luego se quedo quieta, parpadeando varias veces.

-Rayos, solo pensé en golpearlo, creo que no pensé bien esto de ser una Heroína- dijo Sona, mirando su puño, luego miro a los alrededores presumiblemente tratando de encontrar algo que golpear.

-¿Es enserio?- no pude contenerme de casi gritar, ganando la atención de Sona.

-¡Bueno lo siento por ser una Heroína novata o gran Maestra Heroína encadenada!- me respondió Sona, alterándose un poco, sobra decir que eso no ayudo con mi temperamento.

-Cálmense las dos, ahora, ¿Te importaría liberarnos?- dijo Honey, deteniendo nuestra pelea. Sona rápidamente se acerco, por unos momentos me pareció extraño que nadie le prestara atención, pero eso paso cuando note que muchas de las mujeres estaban ayudando a Mochi con su armadura. Sona empezó a ver el candado que unía las cadenas.

-Esta con llave- dijo Sona, como si no fuera obvio.

-¿oh enserio?- dije con sarcasmo, tratando de liberarme.

-¿De casualidad tienen la llave?- pregunto Sona, llegada a este punto mi paciencia se estaba acabando.

-Si la tuviéramos ¿crees que estaríamos atados a un columna?- pregunte despacio, contando hasta 10 mentalmente.

-Si fueran activistas ecológicos si- dijo Sona, con una expresión neutral.

-¿TE PARECE QUE ESTO ES UN ARBOL?- grite con fuerza, lo de novata era pasable, lo de tonta no tanto.

-Muy bien, muy bien, no se preocupen, mi compañero está equipado para abrir candados solo tengo que…- dijo Sona, mirando a donde se suponía debía estar Tadashi, solo para darse cuenta que no está ahí- esperen un momento- dijo Sona, sacando una especie de comunicador, empezando a hablar-¿Oye donde estas?... pero habíamos dicho que… aja, aja, entiendo… pero eso… ¿hablas enserio?... vale veré que se me ocurre- terminada la conversación Sona nos miro con una sonrisa, yo levante una ceja en señal de confusión- bueno, mi compañero trato de bajar por el ascensor, pero se quedo atascado, y para resumir el cuento está bajando las escaleras porque dice que la seguridad es primero así que, ¿alguna sugerencia?-decía Sona mirando nerviosamente a otra parte.

-¿liberarnos?- dijo Wasabi, hablando por nosotros, de haber hablado yo probablemente la cosa se hubiera puesto fea.

-Vale, lo hare a la antigua entonces- dijo Sona, sacándose una de sus pulseras gruesas de acero, y a nuestra vista, empezó a comérsela cual comida cualquiera. Un tic en mi ojo izquierdo bastaba para decir lo que pensaba, pero eso cambio cuando nos dio una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, los cuales ahora eran de acero, y cual ratón al queso, empezó a comerse las cadenas.

-Oye, oye cuidado casi me muerdes- se quejaba Wasabi, aunque era un tanto no difícil reírse de su situación.

-Muy bien, ahora, ¡Reúnanse equipo!- dijo Sona, lamiéndose los dedos luego de comerse las cadenas.

-¿Equipo?- pregunto Fred, confundido igual que nosotros.

-Sip, yo los salve, así que ahora le Dire lo que harán- dijo Sona, cual líder, estaba a punto de quejarme cuando empezó a hablar- Rueditas, un perímetro de dos cuadras a la redonda, a todo lo que entre nos avisas, a todo lo que salga lo dejas inconsciente- dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-¿Rueditas?- dije algo molesta.

-Colores, las cosas que salen de tu bolso creo que pueden servir con el escudo de mi compañero, cuando llegue detendrás a las mujeres junto con el- dijo esta vez dirigiendo a Honey.

-¿Colores?- dijo Honey confundida.

-Verdecito, corta los hidrantes y úsalos para detener a las mujeres que van en grupos grandes- dijo dirigiéndose a Wasabi

-¿Verdecito?- dijo Wasabi sorprendido.

-Etto… lo que sea que seas, ve a ayudar a mi compañero que se atoro en las escaleras de incendios ¿sí?- dijo Sona hablándole a Fred, pero lo hizo con bastante pena. Tadashi necesitaba un par de clases.

-Ni siquiera sabe lo que soy- dijo Fred, desanimándose, Wasabi le dio un par de palmaditas.

-Héroe Pervertido, tu ayuda a Robot a salir de esa trampa de mujeres- dijo hablándole a Hiro, el término que le dio me molestaba tremendamente.

-¡QUE NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!- dijo Hiro, con enojo, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de algo- espera ¿tú que harás?

-Yo…- dijo Sona, antes de ser llevada por un auto, el cual se termino estrellando contra un edificio. Al ver de dónde vino notamos que Mochi ya se había recuperado, estaba en su armadura y las mujeres lo respaldaban detrás de él. Solo para que una puerta del mismo auto lo golpeara a él, cortesía de Sona, la cual había derribado el carro y se tronaba los dedos cual matona a sueldo.

-Yo me encargo del gato- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero se volteo a ver a Baymax rápidamente- pero antes, ¡Robot!- grito llamando la atención de Baymax- ¡MUSICA EPICA!

Acto seguido Baymax empezó a reproducir una canción que solo había escuchado unas pocas veces, Ambiguous de Garnidelia, era una canción japonesa.

Mientras la canción empezaba decidimos centrar nuestra atención en Hiro, esperando a que dijera algo aunque sea.

-Lo que ella dijo- dijo Hiro, yendo a ayudar a Baymax.

Acto seguido todos empezamos a hacer lo que ella había dicho, note como Wasabi y Honey se empezaban a hacer cargo de un par de grupos de mujeres, pero nos superaban en número por mucho. Lo que me gusto aun menos fue descubrir, luego de hacer el perímetro, que las cosas se iban a poner más complicadas, puesto que había varios grupos numerosos acercándose desde varias calles. Cuando regrese la cosa no lucia mucho mejor de cuando me fui.

-Tenemos problemas- dije secamente a Hiro, el cual aun trataba de sacar a Baymax de debajo de una pila de mujeres. Desviamos nuestra atención cuando estas se levantaron y empezaron a vitorear a Mochi, el cual estaba tratando de aplastar a Sona con el antebrazo de la armadura, pero Sona resistía con sus brazos y piernas ahora hechos de metal, pero incluso el metal se veía algo aboyado, Sona parecía ser resistente, pero incluso el metal se puede romper.

-Fred ya llego, y trajo un amigo- dijo Fred, llegando de casi literalmente el cielo, junto con un Tadashi no muy contento.

-Baymax, ayuda a Sona, Tadashi, ¿Estás Loco o Que?- dijo Hiro, sobra decir que se estaba alterando mas de lo necesario.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Enserio quieres tratar de reprocharme, justo ahora?- pregunto Tadashi, me parece a ambos Hamada se les estaba olvidando el hecho de que estábamos en medio de una pequeña batalla campan en la que nos superaban en número.

-uh, chicos…- trato de decir Fred, señalado un grupo entrando por una de las calles. Tadashi dejo de mirar a Hiro para observar al grupo entrante, luego miro su brazo izquierdo como buscando algo de el almacén que tenia por su brazo.

-¿Cuál es la sónica?- pregunto Tadashi en un grito a Sona, la cual ahora sostenía uno de los brazos de Mochi que trataba de aplastarla, Baymax sujetaba el otro. Tenía que hablar con Hiro sobre no mejorar TANTO una armadura vieja.

-Purpura, rayas blancas- Grito Sona, como respuesta, para después impulsar el brazo que sostenía de Mochi hacia arriba, tratando de darle una patada alta a Mochi, pero este la detuvo, luego fue el turno de Baymax de darle un golpe a Mochi mientras estaba ocupado con Sona, pero solo logro hacerlo retroceder algunos centímetros, pero aun así logro liberar a Sona del agarre de Mochi. Sona y Baymax se miraron por un momento, antes de ponerse codo con codo en la misma posición de Karate, algo gracioso porque Baymax era más alto que Sona, pero aun asi parecían geniales. No pensaba decir esas cosas en voz alta.

-¿Bomba Sónica?- pregunto Hiro, mirando a Tadashi sacar la esfera del color que Sona había dicho.

-Algo así- dijo Tadashi, lanzando la esfera en medio de las mujeres. La esfera soltó un sonido agudísimo luego de unos momentos, no me imagino como lo habrán escuchado ellas al estar más cerca, pero eso dejo de preocuparme al notar cómo se desmayaban en plena calle.

-¿Pero qué…?- no pude contenerme de decir.

-Sona dijo que era una especie de emisor que emite un pulso de alta frecuencia que de alguna forma deja inconscientes a las personas en un área especifica mientras dure el sonido, solo tenemos que llevarlas ahí- dijo Tadashi, cargando con su escudo en ayuda de Honey, empezando a detener a las mujeres espalda con espalda.

-Parece sencillo- dijo Hiro, montándose en la espalda de Baymax, luego de que Mochi se estrellara por una doble patada de Sona y Baymax contra una tienda.

-Si recordaste que solo tenias una ¿no?- pregunto Sona, deteniendo algunas rocas y una que otra lanza improvisada dirigidas hacia ella, sin siquiera mirar. Aunque en realidad no las detuvo, solo le dieron en la espalda mientras se escuchaban varios ruidos metálicos.

-Ah…- dijo Tadashi, sin responder directamente.

-Novato- dije por lo bajo, pero aun así Tadashi lo escucho, impresionante tomando en cuenta todo el ruido que había.

-No tendría ese problema si me hubieran llevado a misiones desde antes- replico Tadashi, arreglándoselas para enviar a parte de las mujeres a la "zona de desmayo". Sona por otra parte empezó a desmantelar, mejor dicho destrozar parte a parte, la armadura de Mochi.

-¿Se Conocen?- pregunto Sona, dejándonos a todos en blanco. ¿Acaso no nos había reconocido? Definitivo esta chica tiene serios problemas con su memoria.

-Algo así- dijo Wasabi, el cual parecía divertirse de más con el hidrante.

-Muy bien, alguien sujételo- dijo Sona, lanzando a Mochi por los aires, siendo atrapado por Fred totalmente de suerte, solo para ser enterrado vivo en un ataque masivo de mujeres, o al menos las que quedaban cerca.

-Deberíamos ayudarlo- dijo Wasabi, junto con el resto de nosotros, al ver a Mochi volar el resto de las mujeres simplemente dejaron de prestarnos atención y se lanzaron a donde iba a caer como si de sus vidas dependiera, se notaba que Fred no lo estaba pasando bien.

Aunque luego nos confundimos un poco más al notar como las mujeres se iban alejando poco a poco, como si algo las hubiera asustado un poco. Cuando se dispersaron lo suficiente, notamos que se estaban alejando del traje de Fred, pero Mochi no estaba a la vista, lo que si estaba a la vista era el hecho de que el traje de Fred estaba haciendo algo muy parecido a convulsionar con varios gritos de dolor y unos maullidos sobradamente hostiles.

-Sosténganlo, yo lo inyecto- dijo Sona, clavándose una jeringa cerca de su estomago, sacando una especie de suero verde de ella, luego paso a revisar la jeringa mientras nosotros le decíamos a Fred que debía de sacar a Mochi de ahí antes de que las mujeres lo empezaran a ver.

-Fred, ya deja el drama y saca a ese gato de ahí- dije enojada, sujetando uno de los brazos de Fred el se movía demasiado.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo tú no tienes…- decía Fred, antes de que Sona se cansara y decidiera meter la mano con todo y ajuga en el traje de Fred, a Fred no le gusto mucho eso.

-Saca eso de aquí- decía Fred desesperado, moviéndose totalmente contrario a la jeringa.

-Y, ya esta- dijo Sona, finalmente, acompañada de un maullido de dolor, seguido de otro de derrota. Lo próximo que supimos era que las mujeres se estaban desmayando casi como si de dominós se trataran, eso y un Mochi bastante agotado e incluso triste en los brazos de Tadashi.

-No te preocupes Mochi- decía Tadashi tratando de alegrar a Mochi, ¿Por qué diablos lo trataba de animar? ¡Trato de matarnos! Aunque sigue siendo su mascota, así que supongo que no puede evitarlo.

-Es cierto, ya tendrás otra oportunidad de dominar el mundo, te lo aseguro- decía Hiro, en tono de broma, pero juro que vi como Mochi lo miraba de más, para luego levanta levemente una ceja, como si estuviera considerando seriamente lo que decía Hiro. Eso es imposible, un gato no puede entender a una persona, pero un gato tampoco puede dirigir un ejército y conquistar una ciudad, así que lo mejor era tener un ojo encima de ese gato.

-Oigan, ahora que lo pienso ¿Quién va a pagar los daños de todo esto?- pregunto Sona, sobando su vientre descubierto, en donde se había dado con la jeringa.

-Pues el que causo más daño a la propiedad- dijo Wasabi con su casi total conocimiento de las leyes, una de las cosas que más me fastidiaban de él.

-Bueno, el es un gato, así que creo que esta exento de esa ley, las mujeres solo actuaban por fuerzas fuera de su control, así que ellas tampoco tienen la culpa, así que al final, quedamos… ¿Nosotros?- dijo Sona, con un rápido racionamiento de los hechos, en ese exacto momento fue cuando decidimos mirar el paisaje.

Autos destrozados, uno que otro completamente estrellado con una que otra pared o negocio, vidrios rotos, alcantarillas abiertas, fuentes de agua saliendo de los hidrantes, arboles rotos, ramas de los arboles esparcidas por el suelo, una serie de armas improvisadas tiradas por doquier, unas cuantas prendas de ropa e inclusive una que otra ropa interior, negocios parcialmente destruidos, puestos ambulantes totalmente irreconocibles y la bandera de la ciudad estaba en llamas, y al final, nosotros en medio de todo eso sobre una pila de mujeres inconscientes, sosteniendo al gato que trato de dominar la ciudad. O si, una hermosa vista desde mi punto de vista.

-Bueno, creo que sería muy poco humilde quedarnos a que nos celebren ¿no?- dijo Wasabi, ligeramente nervioso, estaba, como en muy contadas veces, de acuerdo con él.

-Baymax, alas- decía Hiro fuertemente, montándose en la espalda de Baymax.

-Mi función de vuelo aun no está operativa- dijo Baymax, pausadamente- Mi batería, esta peligrosamente ba…Ja- trato de decir, justo antes de caer de espaldas mientras hablaba como un si tuviera alcohol o algo. Observamos tranquilamente como Hiro trataba de salir de debajo de Baymax con su fuerza física, obviamente, algo casi imposible.

-¿Uh, me ayudan?- pregunto Hiro, con una expresión de "no me vendría mal ayuda"

-Muy bien, todos, una parte- dijo Tadashi, levantando uno de los brazos de Baymax, seguidamente todos, incluso Sona, tomamos una extremidad, en ese momento note que la armadura de Baymax era mucho más pesada de lo que parecía.

-Oye genio, ¿no podías hacer su armadura un poco más pesada?- pregunte sarcásticamente a Hiro, tratando de levantar una de las piernas de Baymax con ayuda de Honey.

-Lo pensare en la siguiente- dijo Hiro, levantando la espalda de Baymax.

-Muy bien, a mi señal, adelante- dijo Tadashi, empezando la marcha, pero nos detuvimos.

-Oigan, ¿Y qué hacemos con la armadura de Mochi?- pregunto Hiro algo preocupado.

-Hiro te juro que si no nos ayudas a llevar a Baymax, dejare que tu lo arrastres solo- dijo Wasabi. Estoy más que segura que todos al mismo tiempo dijimos "rayos" mentalmente, por algo no habíamos usado nuestros nombres, ahora tendríamos que explicarle todo el asunto a Sona. Fije mi mirada en ella esperando sorpresa, pero en vez de eso seguía como si nada cargando otra de las piernas de Baymax.

-Hiro, buen nombre, se me hace conocido, nah de seguro no es nada- dijo Sona totalmente despreocupada. Olvide que era tonta.

**30 min. Después. Garaje de los Hamada.**

Luego de una tortuosa marcha forzada con un Baymax de al menos 1 tonelada, pudimos llegar a nuestra "base", bueno no es nuestra base en sí, nuestra base es la casa de Fred (aun me sorprende que sea rico), pero es el lugar donde Hiro hizo nuestras armaduras, así que es igual de importante.

-Pregunta rápida, ¿saben de los ROPs de Sona?- dijo Sona, como si no fuera obvio que era ella.

-Si- respondimos casi al unisonó, acto seguido Sona saco una especie de perfume y se roció a sí misma, una mirada rápida entre nosotros denoto la curiosidad reinante.

-¿Qué es eso?- termino por preguntar Wasabi.

-No es nada que deba preocuparlos, es una feromona especial que prepare en caso de que Hiro Hamada divulgara sobre la tecnología de Sona, al hacer interactuar durante suficiente tiempo sobre el ROP de Hiro Hamada, este se descontrolara y convertirá su cerebro en una masa inservible, no se preocupen sobrevivirá, aunque…- decía Sona, con una sonrisa como si no estuviera hablando de volver arena el cerebro de alguien.

Lo que hizo que se callara fue Hiro quitándose lentamente el caso, mirándola directamente con una expresión de "más vale que sea broma". El silencio resultante fue tan intenso que la única cosa que se escuchaba era a Baymax recargando su batería, mi vista iba entre Hiro y Sona, esta ultima parecía tener una especie de Tic nervioso en su labio y ojo derecho, como no creyéndose la cosa. Acto seguido agarro una herramienta y la lanzo en dirección a Hiro con una rapidez envidiable, pero de alguna forma Hiro no solo logro esquivarla, sino que la atrapo. Cuando Hiro se tambaleo momentos después de atrapar la herramienta, Sona ya lo había agarrado por la cintura, cargándolo bajo su hombro, corriendo dentro de la casa.

-¿DOMDE ESTA EL BAÑO?- casi grito Sona.

-Al final a la izquierda- dijo Tadashi, reaccionando primero que nadie. Lo único que escuchamos después fue una puerta cerrándose fuertemente.

Note como las miradas de mis compañeros se fijaban en mí, pero no le di importancia, principalmente porque la ira asesina se estaba apoderando de mi pensamiento.

-No se atrevería- dijo Honey, hablando por más de uno.

-Pues yo creo que si- el único lo bastante tonto para hablar cuando yo estaba en ese estado era nada mas y nada menos que Fred, a quien dirigi mi mirada, Fred se estremeció notablemente.

-Esto no puede ir a peor- dijo Tadashi por lo bajo.

**P.O.V. Hiro. Baño de los Hamada.**

¿COMO DEMONIOS LLEGUE A ESTA SITUACION?

Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras trataba de calmarme estando en el baño, y era que estaba tratando de calmarme porque no estaba solo en el baño, estaba solo en el baño CON UNA CHICA. Bueno si fuera Gogo es problema sería otro, pero mi punto es que esta situación no me gustaba para nada. Por lo menos ella estaba en la bañera mientras yo me lavaba en otra parte del baño.

-No sé porque estas nervioso, bañarse juntos es una costumbre japonesa ¿no?- dijo Sona, probablemente para aligerar el ambiente, cosa que no funciono.

-1, esos son baños públicos e incluso ahí se dividen en hombres y mujeres, y 2, solo los hermanos o hermanas se bañan juntos a temprana edad, bueno y los novios, esposos a veces los que se comprometen, tu entiendes- dije tratando de explicarme bien, aunque creo que eso la confundió mas.

-¿Entonces como hacen los baños públicos con los Homosexuales?- pregunto Sona, aparentemente este era un tema de conversación.

-Nunca tuvimos que lidiar con eso- respondí algo tenso.

-Sociedad opresiva, interesante- dijo Sona, casi como analizándolo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunte objetivamente, sin abrir mis ojos.

-Sabes cuando una persona le habla a otra suele mirarlo a los ojos- reclamo Sona, algo molesta.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué…?- mis palabras se quedaron en mi boca, ya que al voltear no pude evitar fijarme en un par de flotadores que estaban en frente de ella. Un momento ella no entro con flotadores…

…

…

…

…

-Hamada, mis ojos están más arriba- dijo Sona secamente, eso me devolvió a la realidad. Sentí como mi cara ardía por la vergüenza, le di la espalda y empecé a tomar respiraciones profundas pero rápidas. Vamos amigo, cálmate, tu puedes mantener la compostura, si no ¿qué clase de chico serias para Gogo? Aunque por otra parte ¿Qué clase de chico desaprovecha oportunidades como esta? O si, uno demasiado enamorado para su propio bien.

-¿Qué, haces, en, el, baño?- pregunte lentamente, tratando de calmarme.

-Lavarme- contesto Sona, en ese momento, de no ser porque ambos estábamos desnudos, probablemente la hubiera lanzado de una patada a afuera.

-Sabes a que me refiero- conteste.

-Necesito eliminar todos los residuos de la feromona, si no, tu cerebro, bueno ya entendiste- dijo Sona, restregándose fuertemente.

-¿Y Yo que hago aquí?- pregunte más calmado esta vez, creo que estaba olvidando un poquito la situación.

-Necesitaba privacidad- dijo Sona con un tono calmado.

-¿Privacidad para qué?- volví a preguntar, fijándome por un momento en el reflejo de Sona en el espejo, su expresión no parecía muy satisfecha.

-Hamada, ¿te han dicho que puedes llegar a ser muy lanzado?- pregunto Sona con algo de molestia.

-¿Me lo dice la chica que se llevo a un chico a un baño y prácticamente lo desnudo para luego quitarse la ropa ella y meterse en la bañera como si él no estuviera?- pregunte con mucha ironia.

-Por favor Hamada, los dos sabemos que eres inofensivo de por sí y lo eres más aun estando enamorado de Gogo, si tuviera que adivinar diría que piensas que mirarme tiene que ver de alguna manera con traicionar a Gogo- dijo Sona, tan tranquilamente que simplemente no pude rechistar nada. Discutir con una mujer es difícil.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál es el gran secreto?- pregunte derrotado.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre tu Mente Fugaz- dijo Sona claramente, pero eso me confundió.

-¿Mente Fugaz?- repetí desconcertado.

-¿No te pareció extraño que repentinamente las cosas empezaran a moverse al menos 5 veces más lentas, que pudieras pensar con una rapidez que nunca habías tenido y tus reflejos se hallan prácticamente multiplicado por 1000 en tan solo unos segundos?- pregunto Sona calmadamente, esta chica enserio sabe todo.

-En realidad, las cosas se ralentizaron por 10 al menos- dije un tanto impresionado de mi mismo, aunque la expresión de Sona en el reflejo no ayudo mucho.

-Rayos, esas son malas noticias- dijo Sona, por lo bajo, pero estando en el baño era difícil no escuchar las cosas.

-¿Por qué? Si soy capaz de pensar y moverme así eso significa…- trate de decir, pero Sona se me adelanto.

-Significa no solo que el ROP logro integrarse a tu red Neuronal, si no que esta jugueteando con tu cerebro y que de ahora en adelante te enfrentaras no a una, si no a dos situaciones de peligro- dijo Sona, cortante, sorprendiéndome mucho.

-¿Uh?- fue el único sonido que pude producir ante mi sorpresa.

-Que el ROP se uniera a tu red neuronal me lo esperaba, pero enserio creía que se tomaría su tiempo para jugar con las conexiones sinápticas- decía Sona, mas para sí misma que para mí.

-Un segundo ¿Doble situación de riesgo?- pregunte tratando de calmarme, luego le pediría que me explicara eso de que el ROP estaba haciéndole cosas a mi cerebro sin mi permiso.

-¿Sabías que con algunas modificaciones individuales el cerebro es capaz de trabajar a una velocidad más rápida?- pregunto Sona, desviándose un poco del tema, pero decidí seguirle el juego.

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- pregunte revisando mi cabeza por un momento.

-Bueno, el ROP se tomo un poco enserio ese pequeño detalle, modificando algunas conexiones sinápticas y haciendo uno que otro ajuste, logro que tu cerebro trabajara a una velocidad increíble, eso es Mente Fugaz, no es que todo se mueva más lento, es que tu cerebro trabaja a tal velocidad que tu percepción del tiempo cambia, puedes pensar en casi 23 cosas al mismo tiempo, tienes la mente clara y tus impulsos eléctricos viajan a tal velocidad y con tanta potencia que tus reflejos están a la par de tu cerebro, claro que solo se activa cuando el ROP que ahora esta único a tu Red Neuronal percibe peligro, activa el interruptor y todo se vuelve lento para ti, pero para los demás, solo te moviste increíblemente rápido- explico Sona, lavándose el cabello.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?- dije, algo inseguro de mis palabras.

-¿Qué es lo más básico que el cerebro necesita para funcionar?

-Glucosa- dije rápidamente, esa me la sabia de memoria.

-¿Y la Glucosa se forma en el cuerpo a partir de…?- volvió a preguntar Sona.

-Azúcar- dije rápidamente, creo que en ese momento conecte ese detalle con mis casi desmayos de antes.

-Exacto, al igual que la velocidad de pensamiento se multiplica por números de 3 o incluso 4 dígitos en los peores casos, el consumo de Glucosa y azúcar se dispara por igual, si no es que incluso mas, así que sin vas con una reserva baja de azúcar, no solo Mente Fugaz terminara más rápido, si no que terminaras desmayándote o incluso puedes morir por falta de ella en tu cuerpo- dijo Sona, con una actitud algo sombría.

-¿Entonces solo debo de comer mucha azúcar?- pregunte rápidamente, era una solución sencilla.

-Correrías el riesgo de convertirte en diabético, y no solo eso ¿crees que si el cerebro no estuviera diseñado para un pensamiento así durante mucho tiempo, no lo tendríamos naturalmente?- dijo Sona, sin mucha emoción.

-¿Tal vez?- pregunte algo indeciso, la clase de Biología no era una de mis favoritas, además soy Ingeniero Robótico, no Investigador Orgánico, pero Sona era ambas cosas así que…

-El cerebro humano no está diseñado para un esfuerzo de esa magnitud, si tienes demasiada azúcar Mente Fugaz podría quedarse activada más tiempo del que tu cerebro podría soportar y…- decía Sona, mire por su reflejo como hacia un montón de poses extrañas con sus manos encima de su cabeza, para al final hacer algo alusivo a una explosión- en resumen, muerte cerebral instantánea.

-Poca azúcar es igual a mi desmayándome en el momento menos oportuno, y mucha azúcar me dará una muerte cerebral- dije resumiendo lo que me conto.

-Sip, me alegra que entiendas lo básico, ahora vamos, no quiero tener que explicarles a todos varias veces lo que les diré- dijo Sona, saliendo de la tina de manera lenta. Tuve que usar mucha determinación y concentración para evitar voltear. Si estoy MUY enamorado, pero venga también soy hombre.

-¿Sobre qué vamos a hablar?- pregunte rápidamente, antes de que saliera, estaba decidiendo si debería ir o no a esa "charla".

-Sobre que soy Hibrida- dijo Sona tranquilamente, yo levante una ceja.

-Escucha, no importa si eres mitad Japonesa, coreana, mongola o cualquier otra "raza" para nosotros está bien- dije sin demasiado ánimo, si ese era el tema de conversación, entonces no me necesitaban.

-Ese es el punto amigo, Hibrida por raza- dijo Sona, consiguiendo la atención de mis oídos- Soy probablemente lo más cercano que habrá en décadas, si no siglos, de una Hibrida Maquina.

Al escuchar eso mi curiosidad pudo más que mi razón y voltee rápidamente, pero Sona ya había cerrado la puerta para ese momento, ahora definitivamente, Sona parecía muchas cosas, pero no lucia como una mentirosa.

Bueno solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Rápidamente tome una toalla y salí del baño sin siquiera secarme. Lo que no me espere fue que apenas salía del baño me tropecé con alguien, por no haberme secado casi término resbalándome, llevándome por accidente a quien fuera que estaba en frente de mí. Terminamos chocando contra una pared, pero cuando sentí un par de manos pequeñas sosteniendo ligeramente mi pecho, me temí lo peor.

Y era que mi suerte no podía cambiar para nada, porque nada mas, ni nada menos que la persona que amaba era con quien había chocado. En otra situación, estaría feliz de tener mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza con sus ojos mirando directamente a los míos y sus manos en mi pecho, pero estaba prácticamente desnudo, asi que la cosas no iba a terminar bien.

-Yo…- tratamos de decir al mismo tiempo, pero nos retiramos al mismo tiempo, cosa que paso rápidamente ya que volvimos a mirarnos fijamente, esta vez no dijimos nada, simplemente nos miramos.

-Oye Gogo estas…- trato de hablar Tadashi, apareciendo. Centramos nuestra atención en él, y su atención se centro en nosotros, no tengo que decir que el momento era incomodo.

Hasta que Tadashi volvió a hablar, empeorando la situación. Muy seguramente solo para burlarse.

-Hiro, ya te dije que me avises con tiempo para reservar la habitación de un hotel, compartir cuarto contigo no siempre puede ser agradable, mas cuando hacen ruido- dijo Tadashi con normalidad, pero apuesto un brazo a que se está riendo por dentro.

-¡TADASHI!- intente no gritar, con la cara roja, Gogo parecía también estarse sonrojando, muy posiblemente por vergüenza.

-Estoy hablando de cuando empieces a tener pijamadas o cuando te quedas hasta tarde a trabajar con Gogo en tus proyectos, ¿Qué pensabas?- dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa de victoria. En esta ocasión no pude contener para nada mi sonrojo, pero no le mucha importancia puesto que Gogo paso caminando rápido, prácticamente corriendo, hasta el Garaje.

-Gogo…- trate de detenerla, pero desapareció de mi vista antes de que dijera cualquier cosa. Mire a Tadashi de manera asesina.

-Vete a vestir, Sona dijo que era importante- dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa, por un momento considere enserio tirarlo por una ventana.

-Tadashi, ¿Por qué aun llevas tu traje?- pregunte tratando de no matarlo.

-Es más cómodo de lo que aparente, ahora ve- dijo Tadashi, yendo con los demás.

Luego de subir y ponerme algo de ropa. Baje rápidamente dirigiéndome al garaje, en donde ya estaban todos, si quiera me atreví a acercarme mucho a Gogo, mas por vergüenza que por cualquier otra cosa. Sona estaba del otro lado del garaje, con una expresión de "te tardaste", que solo interrumpía para ver su libro a cada tanto, escribiendo. Todos excepto Tadashi ya se habían quitado sus armaduras. Me pregunto cómo les fue cuando se lo tuvieron que explicar a Sona.

-Vale, ya están todos ¿no?- pregunto Sona, respondimos al unisonó de manera desganada, Baymax por alguna razón estaba a su lado- muy bien, aquí va, soy una Hibrida Maquina.

Un silencio algo tonto se formo alrededor del ambiente.

-Eso, es imposible, eso no es ciencia- dijo Honey, hablando por más de uno, aunque Fred inmediatamente le creyó.

-¡ERES UN CIBORG!- grito Fred, totalmente entusiasmado, aunque Sona no lucia igual de emocionada.

-No, no soy un Ciborg, o lo que sea, soy otro tipo de Hibrida- dijo Sona, obviamente pensando en cómo explicarse.

-A si, ¿Qué clase de Hibrida?- pregunto Gogo sin demasiado entusiasmo, Sona en ese momento pareció pensarlo por un momento, antes de que pareciera dársele una idea.

-La clase de Hibrida que puede hacer esto- dijo Sona. Acto seguido tomo una respiración honda, cerró los ojos y se concentro. Absorbió todo el metal que tenia encima por una que otra herida que le quedaba, se torno pálida de un momento a otro y su brazo izquierdo pareció dormirse a simple vista, pero su brazo derecho se torno rápidamente de color platino oscuro. Lo siguiente me dejo totalmente fuera de mi, de su codo en adelante su brazo se subdividió por unas líneas negras, antes de alargarse y empezar a hacer combinaciones rápidas, por lo que pude ver, algunas veces una de las partes se volvían tremendamente flexibles, pero en otras se escuchaba claramente el sonido del metal contra el metal. Cuando termino, aproximadamente a los 20 o 30 segundos, lo que era el brazo de Sona hasta su codo se había transformado en una especie de cañón avanzada tecnología, de su codo hasta su hombro seguía siendo de color platino oscuro.

-Eso, fue ¡INCREIBLE!- Fred fue el primero en reaccionar, tratando de acercarse a Sona, la cual lo mantuvo a distancia apuntándole "amablemente" con su cañón-brazo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Tadashi aun impresionado, yo aun trataba de decidirme si era impresionante o algo un tanto asqueroso.

-Ya están algo familiarizados con los ROPs ¿no?- pregunto Sona, empiezo a detestar como responde una pregunta con otra.

-Si- dije por los demás.

-Bueno, yo también tengo ROPs en mi interior- dijo Sona, tranquilamente.

Acto seguido tanto Tadashi como los demás prácticamente me lanzaron detrás de ellos y miraron temerariamente a Sona, la cual solo levanto una ceja.

-No esa clase de ROPs, mis ROPs son, en palabras sencillas, de una generación distinta, más liberal- dijo Sona, leyendo su cuaderno con su mano izquierda.

-¿Más liberal?- pregunto Gogo sin comprender.

-Probablemente uno de mis primeros intentos, en ese momento aun no había inhibido la capacidad natural de evolución- dijo Sona, mirando su cañón.

-¿Evolución, tus ROPs evolucionaron?- pregunto Honey, totalmente desconcertada.

-No, mas bien, se auto mejoraron, al ver que podían hacer algo mejor que las células de mi cuerpo, se multiplicaron, y adaptaron un grupo, mientras el grupo original seguía haciendo su misión inicial, la capacidad evolutiva de los seres orgánicos, con la rapidez de mejoramiento propio de un robot o una maquina. Tengo tantos y tan diferentes tipos de ROPs que sería casi imposible nombrarlos, de hecho los ROPs que construyo son, cuando mucho, una copia barata de los que tengo-dijo Sona, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no divulgas tus investigaciones si tus ROPs pueden hacer tanto?- pregunto Honey sin comprender.

-Luego de algunas pruebas y una que otra simulación, descubrí que el porcentaje de gente compatible con los ROPs con capacidad evolutiva es muy bajo, puesto que el cuerpo y los sistemas de la personas deben de ser muy adaptables para que no rechacen a los ROPs, algo así como 1 de cada 100.000 individuos, si no es que mas- dijo Sona con una tranquilidad impresionante- ¿te imaginas mi cara cuando descubrí que me introduje algo con una probabilidad de matarme de casi el 100 %? Vaya debió de ser memorable.

-¿Y se supone que esos ROPs "evolutivos" pueden crear un cañón de la nada?- pregunto Tadashi mirando desconcertado el cañón. Sabia cuanto odiaba las armas, pero Sona era en sí misma un arma enorme por lo que nos decía.

-No, no son investigadores y supongo que la Biología no es uno de sus fuertes, así que lo explicare lo más sencillo que pueda. Mis ROPs trabajan con los materiales que tengo en mi cuerpo, o los que puedo absorber fácilmente, por ejemplo mi cañón está formado por el metal que cargaba a la mano, los circuitos que tiene están hechos a partir de mis nervios no esenciales o totalmente prescindibles y la energía que dispara es la que tengo en mi cuerpo por reacciones químicas y energía eléctrica, si quieres pueden echar un vistazo- dijo Sona, poniendo su cañón-brazo encima de una mesa, no paso mucho antes de que todos estuviéramos encima revisándolo.

-¿Es funcional?- pregunto Wasabi, revisando algunas conexiones.

-Un solo disparo, luego literalmente me quedo sin energía para mi cuerpo y me desmayo- explico Sona, algo aburrida de ver como revisábamos su brazo- también puedo enviar a algunos ROPs a través de mi sangre como un grupo especifico con una función, saco algo de mi sangre o algún otro fluido con ellos, y trabajan el material cercano para crear algo, eso me recuerda, tienen que reponer materiales en sus Proyectos, use algunos de sus materiales para crear la armadura de Tadashi, lo cual me convierte en la mejor constructora de trajes de todo San Fransokyo- dijo Sona, aumentándose muchísimo su propio ego.

Los demás se detuvieron por un momento volteando a mirarme, pero no preste atención a sus miradas, puesto que estaba concentrado en no enojarme con su comentario.

-Querrás decir la segunda mejor, yo también hice una armadura para Tadashi- dije tranquilamente, los demás por alguna razón se alejaron prudentemente, ya que Sona se deshizo de su cañón, y me observo con una sonrisa.

-Pero mi armadura está hecha de mejores materiales, combinados de manera que los hacen más resistentes- dijo Sona, la mire con una sonrisa igual a la de ella.

-Pero la mía esta mejor distribuida, puede proteger mas y darle más movilidad- le respondí sin titubear.

-La mía puede ayudarlo a pelear con sincronía con el traje de Honey- respondió con un deje de enojo.

-La mía lo dejar luchar en otro campo para que nos complementemos como equipo- dije con un deje de enojo.

-La mía trae una serie de artefactos para inmovilizar o ayudar a sus compañeros o personas heridas- dijo Sona ahora claramente enojada.

-La mía le permite responder mejor antes más variedad de situaciones- respondí casi gritándole, creo que en ese momento me empece a dar cuenta que los demás nos miraban cual espectáculo.

-La que yo hice le hace ver más guapo- grito Sona, defendiendo su armadura con pasión.

-La que yo le hice le sienta mejor- grite encarándomele a ella.

-¡La mía puede soportar el impacto de un tren bala!- grito Sona con orgullo.

-¡La mía puede volar!- grite también.

Después de ese comentario Sona se quedo completamente callada, pensando detenidamente en que mas podía decir, por un momento pensé que ganaría, hasta que…

-La hice en menos de una hora- dijo Sona tranquilamente, sacando su carta de triunfo, no importaba si la mía superaba o no a la suya por una o dos cosas, si podía hacerla más rápido que yo, entonces no tenía mucho que decir.

Baje mi rostro sin nada más que decir, creo que olvide lo básico "no discutas con una mujer".

-Eso me recuerda ¿Cómo la hiciste tan rápido?- pregunto Tadashi mirando su armadura.

Sona literalmente se congelo ante la pregunta, solo para empezar a temblar y a ponerse nerviosa, sumándole un sonrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada a otra parte. Claramente estaba tratando de esquivar la pregunta.

-Sona…- dijo Fred lentamente para llamar su atención.

-Es que, si lo digo creo que se va a enojar- dijo Sona, totalmente nerviosa, observando la puerta del garaje como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el universo.

-Prometo que no me enojare- dijo Tadashi luego de unos momentos, eso solo pareció poner más nerviosa a Sona, la cual estaba sudando a mares.

-b-bueno, recuerdas que te dije que solo necesitaba fluidos de mi cuerpo ¿n-no?- decía Sona, riendo nerviosamente, sonrojándose de forma exagerada.

-Si- dijo Tadashi totalmente desconcertado.

-b-b-b-bueno, yo…- trataba de decir Sona con mucho nerviosismo, cosa que pareció molestar a Gogo.

-Habla de una vez, deja el drama- dijo Gogo fuertemente y con un tono cortante.

-Pues, no quería sacarme sangre porque eso me habría mareado, tenía ganas de hacer pis y no quería desperdiciar, así que…- decía Sona, totalmente nerviosa mirando lejos de donde nosotros estábamos, rascándose la nuca. Un segundo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Silencio. Crudo, absoluto, total e incomodo silencio. Eso fue lo único que era capaz de oírse luego de que todos lo pensáramos por unos cuantos segundos, atando cabos. Luego de eso varios, incluso Honey se alejaron muy lentamente de Tadashi, más preocupados por su posible reacción que por cualquier otra cosa, lo que me llego a preocupar fue el hecho de que Tadashi estaba totalmente en calma, obviamente estaba haciendo mucho por mantener la compostura.

-La armadura que tengo encima…- decía Tadashi muy lentamente, preocupando a más de uno.

-No te preocupes, le coloque un truco en caso de que necesitaras salir de la armadura por cualquier clase de emergencia- dijo Sona, tratando de arreglar la situación, haciendo uso de sus "cualidades" hizo que sus manos se hicieran de metales distintos en cada uno de los dedos, luego paso a hacer un aplauso. Acto seguido la armadura de Tadashi empezó a vibrar y de un momento a otro se hizo liquida, separándose del cuerpo de Tadashi, lo que Sona no calculo fue el hecho de que debajo de la armadura Tadashi solo cargaba sus Bóxers. En otras palabras, literalmente desnudo a Tadashi.

Otro silencio incomodo se formo en el garaje, divido de esta manera. Tadashi en Bóxers por un lado y el resto de nosotros por otro. Gogo estaba mirando a otra parte tratando de no avergonzar mas a Tadashi, el resto de nosotros no sabíamos mucho de cómo proceder. Aunque Honey parecía ser la única que estaba disfrutando de la situación, puesto que ni siquiera estaba parpadeando, pero me estaba empezando a preocupar que toda su sangre estuviera yendo directamente a su cara. El Flash de una cámara llamo nuestra atención, que resulto ser el celular de Sona.

-Pensé que sería algo amable, las fotos duran más- dijo Sona, explicándose, mirando a Honey, que en ese instante pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a mirar a otra parte con la cara más roja que jamás había visto.

Tadashi por fin pareció reaccionar, y con paso lento salió del garaje con un paso tan tranquilo que definitivamente me estaba preocupando.

-Bueno, se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Sona, algo aliviada. Cosa que se le paso al escuchar perfectamente el sonido de algo estrellándose con una pared repetidas veces, muy probablemente la cabeza de Tadashi, sentí algo de pena por él. Creo que mi venganza no será necesaria. Pasados unos minutos Tadashi volvió ahora vestido, no tengo que decir que Honey y el apenas cruzaron miradas, las desviaron a otra parte, con unas mejillas bien rojas.

-Ah, acabo de recordarlo- dijo Sona, obteniendo nuestra atención- Ustedes tendrán una cita mañana- Sona me señalo a mí y a Gogo, me tomo un par de segundo responder a eso.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos al unisonó.

-Necesito evaluar si la agresividad en contra de Hiro será permanente o desaparecerá con el tiempo en las mujeres que fueron dominas por el gato, además de ver si hay efectos secundarios, obviamente también sería una buena oportunidad para ver si mi paciente cero de ROPs cantidad esta haciendo su tarea- dijo Sona, dándonos una explicación rápida.

-Si no hay más remedio- dijo Gogo cortantemente, justo antes de que yo dijera cualquier cosa. A partir de eso, que el resto me mirara con diferentes miradas me hizo saber que mis opciones eran de limitadas a nulas.

-Me parece perfecto- dije luego de unos momentos, tratando de evitar la mirada de Gogo, encontrándome con la de mi hermano, la cual era burlona.

-Pero no podre estar para recopilar datos, así que un par de ustedes deben de estar vigilantes para recopilar datos, pero no deben de ser evidentes, así que debe de ser otra cita- dijo Sona, mirando a Fred y Wasabi, los cuales notaron su mirada, ambos levantaron las manos en señal de protesta.

-Tengo un compromiso mañana, lo siento amiga- dijo Fred, excusándose.

-Yo tengo que comprar materiales, si de verdad utilizaste parte de mis cosas, debo de reponer mis niveles de materiales necesarios- dijo Wasabi, también excusándose.

-Muy bien, entonces ustedes también tendrán una cita justo al lado de ellos- dijo Sona, dirigiéndose a Tadashi y Honey, los cuales no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Una cita?- dijo Tadashi, en tono de pregunta, obviamente analizando la información.

-Sí, ya saben, pasear por ahí de la mano, comer unos helados juntos, ver una peli, pasársela totalmente acaramelados, charlar alegremente, mirar la puesta de sol, ir a un hotel, alquilar una habitación, tener sexo…- dijo Sona enumerando las cosas, pero en lo ultimo Honey pareció reaccionar.

-¿Qué?- casi grito Honey, deteniendo a Sona.

-¿No te gusta esa palabra? Entonces puedes llamarlo hacer el amor, fornicar, tratar de tener hijos, introducir el…- decía Sona, pero Honey empezó a hacer movimientos erráticos en frente de Sona, obviamente tratando de que parara de hablar.

-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! ¿No te parece algo apresurado?- pregunto Honey, luego de calmarse con varias respiraciones, no hace falta decir que todos en el garaje excepto Sona teníamos las mejillas rojas.

-¿No se supone que es acto final del cortejo humano actual conocido como cita?- pregunto Sona inocentemente, olvidando todo lo que había dicho antes.

-¡No!, bueno si, pero…- trato de explicar Honey, pero no tuvo mucho efecto.

-Bueno como sea, los humanos son muy complicados, tendréis una cita mañana, espero los datos- dijo Sona, como si nada, alejándose tranquilamente, nadie quiso detenerla.

El ambiente que dejo atrás no era algo perfectamente armonioso ni tampoco muy agradable. Fred y Wasabi estaban muy tranquilos mirándonos burlonamente, Gogo estaba cual persona totalmente tranquila mirando un cuadro en la pared como si valiera millones de dólares, Tadashi estaba tratando de mantener la compostura mientras veía de vez en cuando a Honey, la cual estaba totalmente avergonzada, encontrándose con la mirada de Tadashi en una que otra ocasión, haciendo que ambos miraran a otra parte sonrojados, repitiendo eso varias veces. Y por ultimo yo, totalmente avergonzado y nervioso, pensando en cómo debería de hacer mi cita con Gogo mañana para logar que fuera memorable, pero un pensamiento me vino a la mente.

¿Acaso Sona se había referido a nosotros como "Humanos"?

**P.O.V. Sona.**

Camine siguiendo las indicaciones de mi cuaderno detenidamente, o al menos lo hice hasta que escuche un maullido justo a mis pies.

-Oh, ya te sientes mejor ¿no?- pregunte tranquilamente, mirando al gato que me había causado tantos problemas.

El gato simplemente me maulló con lo más parecido que me pudo dar a una sonrisa, pidiéndome comida.

-No trates de pasarte de listo conmigo ¿de verdad crees que es casualidad que aun seas más inteligente que un gato promedio?- dije agachándome para mirarlo directamente.

Parece que entendió rápidamente la situación, porque rápidamente paso a una expresión más seria y me miro con ojos filosos, volvió a maullar.

-Me alegra que entiendas así de rápido, no puedo mantener un ojo sobre todo el mundo todo el tiempo, así que necesitare a un espía o al menos a alguien que me informe de vez en cuando, tu eres perfecto para eso- dije calmadamente mientras lo acariciaba.

El gato me miro inquisitivamente, maulló con desconcierto esta vez.

-Lo que te inyecte no era el disolvente, es demasiado costoso y difícil de producir para que lo hubiese gastado en ti, solo te di un suero con proteínas modificadoras dirigidas hacia tu ROP, no deberías de disminuir mucho tu inteligencia, pero ya no serás capaz de controlar a las mujeres tan fácilmente- dije sonriéndole con una de mis mejores sonrisas falsas.

Parece que lo pensó por algunos momentos, antes de maullar con algo de valor.

-Si no lo haces no solo te inyectare para disminuir mas tu inteligencia, si no que le daré el dinero necesario para que te castren a tu dueña, de seguro lo aceptara de buen grado- dije aun sonriéndole.

Se estremeció muy notablemente, y de no ser por su pelaje estaría más que segura que estaba sudando, esta vez no dijo nada.

-Descuida, con tu inteligencia, a pesar de tu físico, podrás mantener un amplio territorio y conseguir una hembra esplendida, la próxima vez que venga tal vez traiga otros modificadores para hacerte más inteligente o algo así por el estilo- dije con calma, estirándome un poco y caminando el camino que tenia bien marcado en mi cuaderno.

La única cosa que me detuvo de seguir mi camino fue un maullido de parte de ese gato, esta vez con una confusión sumada a una hostilidad algo propia de la desconfianza.

-"¿Por qué?" Porque un Hibrido siempre debe apoyar a otro Hibrido.

* * *

><p>Bueno Gente, hasta ahi ha llegado otro capitulo, por lo tanto deberan esperar hasta cuando termine otro, lo cual tomara su tiempo puesto que el tema de las citas es elusivo para mi.<p>

Espero Review con suguerencias, comentarios sinceros, correcciones y todo lo que pueda ser positivo o verdaderos, o que me ayude con el Fic.

hasta la siguiente!


	6. Chapter 6

**Vale Gente, tengo que decirlo, lamento el retraso, pero hey, en mi defensa, le dije que no era buena con eso de las citas.**

**Cambiando de tema, acepto cualquier cosa referente a como quedo la cita a final de cuentas.**

**Big Hero 6 no me pertenece.**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fanatismo.<strong>

Cosas como Dios, Suerte o Fuerza Divina o demás fuerzas "incomprensible" son muy frecuentes en la mentalidad humana puesto que esta, tiene el instinto casi natural de aferrarse a algo, tener fe, de que hay algo más grande que nosotros, en alguna parte, que una serie de acontecimientos, sean buenos o malos, tiene un motivo, una razón, ya sea una prueba, castigo o recompensa. Lo anterior es el término más básico para lo conocido mundialmente como "Fe", simplemente tener confianza en algo sin tener prueba alguna de ello, algunos incluso lo confunden con el instinto, pero no vinimos a hablar sobre esas trivialidades. En el mundo de la ciencia, la Fe no tiene mucha cabida, puesto que esta es esencialmente opuesta a ella, ya que esta pone todo en duda y solo se aferra a los resultados obtenidos a través de innumerables experimentos, y aun así duda de ellos, por cuya razón su avance es lento pero seguro, siempre aprendiendo algo a base de tropezarse con todo lo que tenga en su camino. Claro que esto no quiere decir que tener Fe sea algo malo, no, de hecho es totalmente comprensible eso generalmente significa que tiene las mismas dudas que cualquier ser humano "¿Por qué estamos aquí?" y muchas preguntas como esa, lo malo viene después, formar parte de una religión puede llegar a ser, hasta cierto punto, cuestionable, pero para nada malo, lo realmente malo sucede en la ultima parte, cuando se llega a un punto tan extremo de fe que ya no se puede definir como tal, sino que se transforma en fanatismo. Esa forma de "Fe" es algo totalmente distinta a lo aceptable comúnmente, ya que es totalmente excesiva en todo sentido, ya que le permite a la persona saltarse cualquier argumento moral e incluso ir más allá del sentido común, para hacer actos "santos" en nombre de su Deidad o religión, los ejemplos abundan alrededor de todo el mundo y están presentes en todas las culturas, en algunas mas aceptadas que otras, un ejemplo rápido y convincente serian los extremistas islámicos, cuya base de toda acción es el fanatismo por su religión, tachando todo lo demás como "maligno" o "satánico", dándose excusa para cometer actos inhumanos y horrendos, pero no por esto podemos decir que su religión sea malvada o maligna, simplemente ese grupo representa el fanatismo al que se puede llegar, dándonos una lección simple, pero aun así importante: "Todo, absolutamente todo, en exceso, es malo"

**P.O.V. Hiro.**

Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Y otro golpe contra mi escritorio, o si, hoy no es mi día.

-Cerebro inútil- dije en voz alta, solo en ese momento me di cuenta que a parte del sonido de mi cabeza contra la madera, había un sonido tremendamente similar en la misma habitación.

Al levantar un poco la cabeza pude mirar a mi hermano, el tranquilo y siempre positivo Tadashi, estrellando su cabeza en contra de su escritorio, me pregunto si de verdad me veo asi de exasperado cuando yo lo hago. Supongo que noto la falta de sonido de mi lado, por lo cual volteo a mirarme, nos tomo algunos segundos intercambiar información con la mirada.

Ninguno tenía ni una mísera idea de cómo hacer una cita perfecta. Y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que teníamos la amenaza latente de una Sona enojada si no ayudábamos con su "prueba", mucho menos al saber que bien podría apuntarnos a la cara con su brazo cual arma en potencia.

-Detecto un ambiente poco agradable, les hare un escaneo- dijo Baymax.

-Baymax sin escaneos- dije rápidamente.

-Escaneo completo- dijo Baymax incluso más rápido que yo. Mire a Tadashi por un momento.

-Ahora entiendo porque detestas eso- dijo Tadashi sin levantar la cabeza.

-Sus neurotransmisores están bajos, además detecto leves fluctuaciones en la Red Neuronal de Hiro, producto del ROP de Sona, también encuentro una leve dolencia en sus frentes producto de repetidos golpes contra sus escritorios, conclusión: Enamoramiento- dijo Baymax, a lo que tanto Tadashi como yo nos miramos el uno al otro.

-¿Le pusiste algo nuevo?- pregunte con algo de fastidio.

-No que yo recuerde- respondió Tadashi.

-Recientemente descargue una base de datos referente a sentimientos amorosos, parejas y el cortejo humano por recomendación de Sona- respondió Baymax, tenía que dejar de acercarse a Sona.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- dije suspirando.

-¿Baymax, que haces?- pregunto Tadashi.

-Contacto a Gogo y a Honey para consultar sus preferencias para lograr que el cortejo o cita, sea satisfactorio para todos por igual- dijo Baymax tranquilamente. Tadashi y yo nos congelamos por unos momentos, analizando lo que había dicho.

-¡Baymax no!- dijimos al mismo tiempo, casi lanzándonos a el.

-Ya fueron contactadas- dijo Baymax sin inmutarse.

-Se acabo, mi vida llego a su fin- dije echándome a la cama, lo admito, eso fue algo melodramático.

-Ya recibí sus respuestas- dijo Baymax menos de un segundo después.

-¿Qué dijeron?- preguntamos Tadashi y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Gogo respondió con un "no me importa donde" Honey respondió "cualquier lugar está bien"- dijo Baymax, acabando con nuestras esperanzas casi al mismo tiempo que las hacia florecer.

-Bueno, eso no me ayuda- dije para mí mismo, Tadashi me miro inquisitivamente, su cita dependía de vigilar la mía disfrazada de una cita, o algo así, se suponía que su cita, prácticamente dependía de la mía.

-De ser necesario puedo sugerir algunas situaciones, ambientes, lugares o actividades para que el cortejo sea exitoso, si eso sirve para mejorar sus estados emocionales- dijo Baymax casi con algo de sabiduría, la cual decidí desperdiciar.

-Baymax, estoy casi seguro de que no necesitamos la ayuda de un robot para planear una cita- dijo Tadashi volviendo a su escritorio tratando de pensar en algo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo va su progreso hasta ahora?- pregunto Baymax, con un casi imperceptible sarcasmo.

Yo y Tadashi volteamos a mirarnos muy lentamente, intercambiando miradas por unos segundos, antes de voltear a ver a Baymax, el cual ya tenía algunos gráficos y todo en su pecho.

Enserio estoy desesperado si estoy dispuesto a llegar a este punto.

**Día de la Cita. Afueras del ITF.**

Muy bien, tenía mi mejor ropa, mis mejores zapatos, tenia cada ínfimo detalle (cortesía más que todo de Baymax) bien planificado, incluso tenía un "regalo sorpresa" en caso de emergencia extrema, sin mencionar una que otra colonia que tome prestado de Tadashi e incluso había llegado 30 min. Antes de la hora que habíamos acordado para que ella no me esperara, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme nervioso casi en extremo.

-Tu ritmo cardiaco está aumentando, estas nervioso- dijo Baymax casi con algo de humor, desde el comunicador que tenía en mi oreja izquierda, bien ocultado.

-Hiro, cálmate, créeme, Gogo puede oler el nerviosismo a ciudades de distancia- dijo Tadashi, también desde el comunicador, haciéndome un par de señas desde una cuadra más adelante, en donde el esperaba a Honey.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- pregunte nerviosamente.

-No tanto como tus niveles de sudoración- respondió Baymax, sin ocultar para nada el sentido gracioso de su respuesta. Ya que mi camisa estaba totalmente empapada con mi sudor, rogaba a quien fuera que se secara antes de que Gogo llegara.

Cosa que para mi fortuna sucedió, aunque no fue difícil puesto que Gogo estaba tardando un poco, de hecho ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, digo, sé que no debería quejarme por 3,12 min de retraso, pero, ¿Y si se arrepintió a ultimo segundo y decidió dejarme plantado? ¿O si tuvo un accidente o algo? ¿O si…?

Mis pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por el sonido de un moto acercándose, de hecho el sonido se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, centre mi mirada en la fuente de ese sonido, solo para sobresaltarme mucho al notar una moto viniendo a mí a toda velocidad.

Por un momento llegue a pensar que me atropellaría, pero me equivoque, cuando la moto estaba medianamente cerca el conductor apretó el freno abruptamente, deslizándose de lado hasta llegar justo en frente de mi, dejando unas marcas en el pavimento y algo de humo. Decir que me quede impresionado seria decir poco.

-Así que ¿esa es tu ropa para citas?- pregunto una voz con un deje de sarcasmo. Esa voz la reconocería donde fuera, el conductor de la moto se bajo de ella lentamente y se quito el casco, revelando a Gogo Tomago, mi cita, nos miramos el uno al otro por unos momentos. Ella cargaba una franela de color purpura debajo de su usual chaqueta negra azulada, fue cuando baje mi mirada que note algo que casi me da un infarto en el momento.

-E-e-e-es-estas usando f-f-falda- dije totalmente sorprendido y casi en modo de pregunta, señalando la falda que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, honestamente creía que moriría un par de veces antes de siquiera ver una pintura de Gogo usando falda, de hecho simplemente no podía imaginármela con una. Gogo por alguna razón sujeto su oreja.

-¿S-se ve m-mal?- pregunto Gogo alzando un poco su falda, casi como pidiendo que la evaluara, de acuerdo, definitivamente algo iba mal.

-Hiro, por la más avanzada tecnología existente, di algo- prácticamente me grito Tadashi desde el comunicador, casi dejándome sordo.

-No, ah, quiero decir, te ves muy hermosa, digo no es que sin ella no te veas hermosa, q-quiero decir, si-siempre te ves hermosa sin importa lo que uses, digo, y-yo…- trataba de decir sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sabiendo que cada vez me estaba avergonzado mas en frente de ella, hasta que Tadashi me dijo que me callara.

-Tú, tampoco te ves mal- dijo Gogo luego de algunos momentos de silencio incomodo. En realidad entre mi camisa de mangas largas de color azul, mi suéter azul oscuro y mis pantalones azul cielo, quedaba claro que no tenía mucho sentido de la moda, pero soy un genio de la Robótica, no del guardarropa. El suéter la había traído porque ir al cine estaba en nuestra "agenda" y tanto Baymax como Tadashi consideraron buena idea prestarle mi suéter en medio de la película, algo cliché desde cualquier punto de vista.

-Muy bien, empecemos- dije con un tanto un tanto apresurado debido a mi nerviosismo.

-Tómala de la mano- dijo Tadashi rápidamente por el comunicador, me congele momentáneamente. Gogo probablemente me mataría.

-Tadashi, aprecio la buena voluntad y el apoyo pero…- trate de decir lo más bajo posible, Gogo también estaba mirando a otra parte.

-Solo hazlo- respondió Tadashi.

Voltee mi mirada hacia Gogo, que por alguna extraña razón estaba mirando al suelo, admito que se veía adorable, ya que tenia las mejillas un tanto rojas, pero no era la Gogo que yo conocía, pero al cruzar nuestras miradas, ella me dio una mirada dura, como culpándome de algo, sonreí ante eso, al menos era ella. Mire mi mano por unos momentos, y se la ofrecí a ella, sorprendentemente ella la acepto, no sin antes sostener su oreja otra vez. Sip, esto es un cliché.

Les ahorrare los detalles de mi "cita", así que la resumiré de forma rápida:

Cliché, Cliché, silencio incomodo, situación incomodo, cliché, cliché, cliché, discusión con Tadashi, desaparición momentánea de Gogo cuando estaba discutiendo con Tadashi, silencio incomodo, comportamiento extraño, mas comportamiento extraño, mal ambiente, y adivinen, o si, mas cliché.

De alguna manera, al final de toda esa cosa que estoy más que seguro que no se le puede llamar cita, terminamos en una heladería, compartiendo tanto la mesa como un helado de un tamaño algo exagerado para su precio justo en medio de un silencio incomodo, pero este parecía diferente, casi como si nos estuviera diciendo "Hey, ya basta, me estoy cansando de aparecer aquí", y era que en todo momento, Gogo se había mostrado de manera sumisa y tímida, para nada como la Gogo atrevida y valiente de la que estaba enamorado, algo andaba mal.

Pero fue mientras cada uno comía su parte del helado por separados cada uno al otro lado de la mesa, que note una pequeña cosita saliendo de su oreja derecha, como una pequeña parte de un transmisor o algo. Un momento. Tanto Gogo como yo nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, creo que ella también se había dado cuenta de mi comunicador en mi oreja, intercambiamos información solo mirándonos, antes de por fin romper el silencio.

-¿Honey?- pregunte rápidamente, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí. ¿Baymax y Tadashi?- pregunto ella de forma inexpresiva.

-Más Tadashi que Baymax- respondí sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Otro pequeño momento de silencio, pero este era diferente, casi decía "¡POR FIN!". Un pequeño sonido de risa contenida de mi parte, dos de parte de ella, una pequeña risa de mi, una un tanto más grande de ella, y en menos de algunos segundos nos estábamos riendo como locos, me empecé a agarrar mi estomago por la fuerza de la risa. ¿Nos estaban mirando raro? No importa ¿Parecíamos un par de locos? Me importa aun menos ¿Me alegraba inmensamente que estuviera escuchando su risa a todo pulmón? Sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Cómo, Como fue que…?- trataba de decir Gogo entre risas, aunque obviamente estaba más ocupada tratando de no caerse de su silla.

-No, no, lo sé jajá- dije aun riéndome, procurando no caer al piso.

Luego de un rato más riéndonos por fin nos cansamos, y simplemente mirándonos a los ojos tomamos nuestros comunicadores, lanzándolos al helado, un par de chispas después, los comunicadores estaban hechos un asco.

-Que desperdicio- dijo Gogo mirando el helado.

-Lo dices tú, yo los hice- dije con algo de tristeza al ver mis creaciones destruidas, otra vez.

-Yo hablaba del helado- respondió Gogo, sacándome una sonrisa- ¿Cómo fue que Tadashi logro convencerte de usar todo eso?

-Te lo diré cuando me digas como Honey logro hacer que te pusieras una falda- respondí audazmente.

-¿Dices que no puedo usar una por gusto?- pregunto Gogo con una aparente molestia, yo solamente levanta una ceja como respuesta- vale, lo admito, me atrapaste, solo te diré que cuando le confíes tus secretos a alguien, asegúrate de que esa persona no los usara para hacer que hagas algo que no te guste.

-Muy tarde, Tadashi es buena persona, pero cuando se empeña es muy persuasivo- dije con una sonrisa.

-Es tu hermano, creo que es su trabajo- dijo Gogo sin evitar reírse de mí un poco.

-Bueno, creo que aun tenemos algo que hacer ¿no?- dije con algo de valentía levantándome, no pensaba dejar que Tadashi ganara tan fácilmente, además si Sona iba a hacer mi cerebro puré por no obtener los datos que ella quería debía de aprovechar mientras pudiera.

-¿Uh?- pregunto Gogo sin entender.

-¿Aun estamos en una "cita" no? Ya que al fin salimos de lo de antes, sugiero que nos divirtamos un poco- dije con una sonrisa, ser yo mismo, lo básico.

-Bien, pero primero me comprare algo para quitarme esta falda- dijo Gogo, con algo de desagrado al recordar que estaba usando falda.

-Oh vamos, se te ve bien- dije tratado de animarla.

-Según tu, podría usar un trapo viejo y sucio y aun me vería hermosa, ¿Cómo era? A si "te ves hermosa con lo que sea"- dijo Gogo, repitiendo mis palabras, no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta la medula por la vergüenza, pero lo que me alegro fue que pude escuchar su risa, fue pequeña, pero aun así me encanta hacerla reír.

-¿Disfrutas esto no es verdad?- dije totalmente avergonzado.

-No tienes idea- respondió Gogo aun riéndose, sin que ella se diera cuenta pague la cuenta y procedimos a comprar unos pantalones algo rasgados que le quedaban pegados a sus piernas que estaban de oferta. Vamos que después de vender su falda al primer precio que le dijeron, estando desconectados de Tadashi y Honey, sumándole a que ya habíamos tenido una "cita" teníamos que improvisar con el dinero que teníamos.

-Bien hecho Gogo, te felicito- dije con un tono de burla bastante obvio.

-Oh vamos, odiaba esa cosa, ¿me puedes culpar por venderla por 2 dólares?- pregunto Gogo algo molesta por mi burla.

-Recuérdame jamás dejarte a cargo de dinero- dije en broma, aunque creo que Gogo no lo tomo como eso.

-Ya veo, no confías tanto en mí- dijo Gogo algo dolida, aunque obviamente trato de ocultarlo.

-Gogo, te confiaría toda mi vida sin dudarlo- dije con un bastante serio, mirándola directamente a los ojos, los cuales se abrieron a más no poder ante esa declaración- pero tienes que admitir que no eres buena manejando dinero, de hecho me sorprende que tengas dinero para tus materiales.

-Serás…- dijo Gogo, aunque luego miro a otra parte- casi siempre dejo que Wasabi se encargue de esas cosas, de igual forma le gusta ordenar todo.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije- respondí sin pensármelo mucho, a este punto me sorprendía que Gogo no me hubiera golpeado aun.

-A Veces eres un verdadero fastidio- dijo Gogo sentándose en un banco del parque que estábamos recorriendo, solo en ese momento note que estábamos algo apartados del resto de las personas, cosa que me puso un tanto nervioso.

-¿Cómo crees que les estará yendo a Honey y a Tadashi?- pregunte de repente, sentándome a su lado.

-Probablemente estén tratando de no morir de la vergüenza o dulzura, o pueden estar como locos buscándonos- respondió Gogo sin problemas.

Rápidamente sobrevino un silencio, pero este era bastante distinto a los anteriores, era bastante cómodo y calmante, como un pequeño aliviador de estrés espontaneo. De alguna manera era como si simplemente estando ahí, uno al lado del otro, mirando el parque, con su césped y arboles, pudiéramos disfrutar de una felicidad calmante. No pude evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento.

Eso duro un tiempo hasta que un sonido llamo nuestra atención. Era el sonido de algunas bocinas, gente gritando alegremente y unos indistinguibles sonidos de juegos.

Voltee a mirar a Gogo, la cual me estaba mirando y sonriéndonos el uno al otro empezamos a caminar al origen de todo ese alboroto.

-¡Vengan, vengan a nuestro evento especial, por la presencia de la Gamer-con en la gran ciudad de San Fransokyo, solo por estos días, un dólar por un intento, y si son capaces de capaces de vencer en su juego, tendrán un intento más gratis en cualquier juego que escojan, sumando puntos a sus tarjetas, y al llegar a la meta, tendrán un premio sorpresa!- gritaba un hombre algo corpulento con traje encima de una pequeña tarima improvisada, justo en frente de una reconocida sala de juegos, en la cual había juegos Árcade antiguos, contemporáneos e incluso algunos muy modernos simuladores tanto de carreras como de juegos de disparos, simplemente un paraíso para cualquier amante de los juegos.

-¿Un dólar por un intento? Demasiado bueno para ser verdad- dije con algo de escepticismo.

-Sigue leyendo- dijo Gogo, señalando un anuncio justo en la entrada, el cual decía que todos los juegos estaban en su dificultad más alta y que incluso habían varios jugadores muy experimentados en los juegos multi-jugador esperando, no necesito ser un genio para darme cuenta que tendría que gastar al menos 10 o 20 intentos en cada juego antes de conseguir siquiera una victoria, eso sumado al hecho de lo difícil que sería ganar en muchos juegos para ganar muchos puntos, era una tarea bastante difícil. Aun así había muchas personas.

-Vámonos Nerd, son demasiados problemas- dijo Gogo, empezando a caminar en dirección contraria.

-¿Acaso la gran Gogo Tomago tiene miedo de perder en los videojuegos?- dije con una sonrisa burlona, sabiendo perfectamente lo que venía. Gogo se detuvo y lentamente volteo su cabeza para mirarme- además, te recuerdo que tú también eres una Nerd.

-No le tengo miedo a unos tontos videojuegos, pero solo tenemos dos dólares, un intento cada uno- dijo Gogo con un tono algo desafiante.

-Entonces solo tenemos que asegurarnos de no perder, además lo haremos por separado, para poder hacer una apuesta- dije tranquilamente empezando poner en marcha mi plan para aprovecharme el orgullo y el sentido de competencia que caracterizaban a Gogo.

Gogo simplemente levanto una ceja en señal de que siguiera hablando.

-Si yo gano, me dejaras pagarte todo lo que has gastado hasta ahora, en forma de dejarme pagar todo a mí, si pierdo, dejare que tu pagues tu parte- dije sencillamente, a simple vista eso era totalmente absurdo, pero Gogo era orgullosa, testaruda y casi tenía una vena de "feminismo" en alguna parte de su cuerpo, alegando que las mujeres eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer las cosas por cuenta propia, en realidad estaba de acuerdo en ella en eso, pero bien podría usarlo a mi favor también.

-Hiro, soy más que capaz de pagar mis gastos yo misma- dijo Gogo, con un tono un tanto cortante, acercándose a mí.

-¿Eso es un no?- pregunte algo temeroso de Gogo, tal vez me había pasado en algún punto.

-Nunca dije eso- respondió Gogo, pasando a mi lado, arrastrándome por el cuello el cuello de mi camisa hasta la sala de juegos- Gana el que tenga más puntos al final o el que alcance primero el premio ¿bien?

-Bien- dije sonriendo para mis adentros, recibiendo el dólar de parte de Gogo, la cual empezó a ir por el lado contrario a mi- ¡Suerte!

-¡Tu eres el que necesita suerte!- respondió Gogo con un grito. Entrando en un simulador de carreras, era obvio que iba a ganar ahí, así que necesitaba empezar con mi especialidad. Empecé a mirar de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar un juego en el que fuera bueno para empezar con buen pie, ahora es cuando tantas horas de videojuegos empieza a ser útiles. Decidí que lo mejor era empezar con algo conocido, así que me dirigí a unos antiguos juegos de Árcade, cuyos controles eran algo parecidos a los que yo usaba para controlar a mi viejo robot de peleas.

Use mi dólar y empecé a jugar casi enseguida, luego de escoger a mi personaje, termine escogiendo a Street Fighter, jugando con Ruy, un personaje equilibrado, bastante útil desde muchos puntos de vista.

-Rayos- dije luego de algunos minutos, estaba en mi 3 Round, de mi 3 encuentro, y me estaba encontrando con algunas dificultades, resultaba que E. Honda era una fortaleza móvil en 2D cuando se lo disponía, por un segundo pensé que perdería, pero repentinamente la pantalla empezó a moverse más lenta y empecé a pensar de manera rápida, resolví lo que necesitaba en menos de un pensamiento, resolviendo el encuentro con un bloqueo, una combinación y un poder oculto devastador.

Solo después de que ganara me di cuenta que había usado lo que Sona me había dicho, Mente Fugaz, había entrado y salido de ella tan rápido que no me di cuenta de inmediato, pero supongo que haberme comido gran parte del helado que compartí con Gogo ayudo con mis niveles de azúcar.

-Impresionante- dijo alguien detrás de mí, al voltear pude notar que era el centro de las miradas de más de uno.

-¿Enserio?- pregunte un tanto inseguro, por un momento sentí que alguien me acusaría de tramposo o algo.

-Pero claro, me sorprende que puedas con uno de los juegos más difíciles, la mayoría perdería tan solo en el primer encuentro, ¿eres profesional?- pregunto otro chico mirándome con admiración.

-Bueno yo…- trate de decir, pero una ovación mas grande me detuvo, voltee mi mirada para ver como Gogo era casi reverenciada luego de vencer en el simulador donde estaba, cruzamos nuestras miradas, solo en ese momento me di cuenta que de alguna forma habíamos convertido nuestra cita en una competencia. Bien hecho Hiro, bien hecho.

Sin perder mucho tiempo fije mi vista en el juego, algunas combinaciones rápidas mas algunos poderes después derrote al jefe final, uno de los encargados de los juegos, que estaba en la casi multitud a mi alrededor se acerco a mí, me dio una tarjeta con algunos puntos en ella, y me explico que entre más juegos ganara mas de ellas tendría, luego me pregunto cuál era mi siguiente juego, a lo que fije mi vista en Tekken.

De acuerdo, lo admito, probablemente no estaba siendo la persona más honesta en todo ese lugar, pero en retrospectiva, no tendría mucha oportunidad con la multitud de expertos y los niveles de dificultad a los que estaban calibrados las maquinas sin mi Mente Fugaz, además, no estaba haciendo trampa en TODO el sentido de la palabra, simplemente estaba usando un factor anteriormente desconocido para mi, el cual fue insertado sin mi consentimiento, para mi beneficio. Estaba seguro que eso no sonaría bien en voz alta.

La "Cita-competencia" se empezó a tornar bastante interesante mientras las multitudes alrededor de cada uno de nosotros se hacían más grandes, por una parte Gogo estaba dominando todos los juegos que se relacionaran mínimamente a carreras, autos, motos en fin cualquier vehículo, logrando vencer a varios de los Gamers que estaban como competencia en algunos, admitía que eran buenos a simple vista, pero Gogo tenía la ventaja de la experiencia real, eso y estaba motivada por su orgullo y testarudez.

Yo por otra parte estaba dominando en los juegos relacionados con la acción rápida, estrategia, incluso uno que otro medianamente practico, esto debido a que sabía que mi "ventaja" no era exactamente ideal para todo, ya sabía que no podía usarla en un juego en el que me tuviera que mover mucho, ya que eso aumentaría el tiempo que estaría activa, secando mis reservas de azúcar, así que me mantenía en los juegos en los que no tuviera que moverme mucho, sosteniéndome más que todo con algunos dulces que mis "fans" me daban casi como reverencia, a Gogo también le daban uno que otro chicle, pero siendo ella, casi siempre los rechazaba.

Quedo claro rápidamente que no podíamos superar al otro en los juegos en que ganaba, y puesto que solo teníamos un oportunidad, la cosa se estaba poniendo bastante difícil luego de varios juegos más ganados, estaban quedando pocos que no hubiera jugado ninguno, honestamente simplemente podría ganar todos los puntos en un mismo juego una y otra vez, pero eso haría que la competencia fuera aburrida.

-¡Parece que tenemos dos posibles ganadores del premio mayor damas y caballeros, por favor pasen adelante!- dijo el mismo hombre que había estado en la tarima, llamándonos tanto a mí como a Gogo, al acercarnos no pudimos evitar mirarnos de manera desafiante, pero con una pequeña chispa de diversión- ¡Muy bien, por haber llegado tan lejos tendrán una recompensa en sigo misma, tendrán la oportunidad de jugar en un simulador experimental recientemente diseñado, al cual tuvimos acceso para esta magnífica ocasión!

Acto seguido se nos indico que bajáramos de la tarima, la cual, después de bajarnos, empezó a moverse, mejor dicho a replegarse, alguna especie de ascensores empezaron a bajar los instrumentos y todo lo que había en ella, y el piso tanto como muchas otras cosas empezaron a parpadear en varios colores, me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta que en realidad no era una tarima, era el simulador que nos había dicho.

-¡Así es damas y caballeros, este es el simulador experimental que tanto ha hecho conmoción en la Gamer-con, en el cual nuestros dos competidores se enfrentaran en una de sus tantas modalidades para decidir quién será el ganador! ¿Sera la chica? ¿Sera el chico?- gritaba sin parar el señor, animando a la multitud, yo y Gogo nos miramos, casi como tratando de decidir qué hacer, antes de reír un poco.

-¿Seguro que no quieres rendirte aun Nerd? Puede que aun puedas salvar algo de tu dignidad si te retiras ahora- dijo Gogo, con un tono desafiante, pero con humor.

-¿Y dejarte ganar así de fácil? Ni hablar, vas a caer- le respondí también de forma retadora, pero sin perder de vista que solo era una competencia "amistosa".

-¿Y bien, que modalidad eligen?- pregunto el hombre señalando una especie de rueda del destino o algo parecido, el cual tenía en cada parte "Árcade" "Guerra" "Canto" y ese tipo de cosas, obviamente para determinar la modalidad y todo del juego. Gogo y yo intercambiamos miradas por un segundo, pensándolo de manera justa.

-Al azar- terminamos diciendo al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que no lograríamos ponernos de acuerdo, pero por un segundo llegue a pensar que algo peludo y rechoncho había pasado MUY cerca de la parte trasera del simulador, pero lo deje pasar para concentrarme en lo que decía el presentador.

-¡Muy bien, entonces la modalidad será…- dijo el presentador, dando la señal de que la rueda empezara a girar, tanto Gogo como yo sabíamos que ganaría el que tuviera la mayor ventaja en la modalidad que saliera, yo deseaba un juego de peleas en donde pudiera responder de manera relámpago, Gogo tal vez esperaba un tipo carrera, pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando, justo cuando la rueda iba a parar en "acción" la rueda giro un poco, solo un poco, más de lo que debía, estaba más que seguro que alguien la había movido, pero simplemente no note quien, de igual forma teníamos que aceptar donde había parado- ¡Modalidad baile!

Repentinamente la rueda cambio de palabras, empezando a dar vueltas otra vez, pero esta vez las palabras eran "Salsa" "Eléctrica" y demás géneros de baile y música, mientras empezaba a cambiar a una especie de pista de baile totalmente estándar.

-Un momento, ¿Qué sucede?- termine preguntando algo alterado, antes de que Gogo dijera algo.

-Ustedes dijeron al azar, así que el modo de baile también será al azar- explico el presentador sin inmutarse.

-Sí pero…- trate de decir, pero fui interrumpido cuando note que la rueda se detuvo abruptamente, quedando marcado un lugar que me puso en extremo nervioso.

-La modalidad será, Vals- dijo el presentador, mientras el simulador se transformaba totalmente en un ambiente para bailar Vals- debido a que el Vals se baila en parejas, tendrán una pareja contrincante, el primer competidor que cometa suficientes errores será eliminado, o el que tenga menos puntos al final perderá, pero si logran ganar con un puntaje igual terminara en empate, sin embargo, si la otra pareja gana, solo podremos darle un premio de segunda mano.

Decir que no le estaba prestando atención seria poco, estaba un tanto ocupado mirando a Gogo, esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero como siempre parecía totalmente impasible. Respire hondo y reuní todo el valor que tenía en mi cuerpo, si la cosa ya había llego a este punto no tenía mucho sentido rendirse. Me acerque a ella, la tome de la mano y entre protesta y protesta nos logre poner en medio del simulador, sin prestarle mucha atención a la pareja competidora, los cuales estaban hasta vestidos de gala y todo, mirándonos con algo de superioridad.

-Ya llegamos muy lejos como para rendirnos ¿no?- pregunte con algo de nerviosismo, tratando de convencerla.

-Si no hay más remedio- respondió Gogo sin siquiera mirarme a la cara.

La música empezó, y con eso también vino a mi mente un pequeño e ínfimo detalle. No tenía mucha experiencia bailando vals, lo había visto, si, lo había practicado alguna vez, no. Decir que al principio fue un desastre seria decir muy poco, ni siquiera sabía dónde poner mis manos, y estaba moviendo mis pies sin saber qué hacer.

-Vaya genio- dijo Gogo con mucho sarcasmo, quejándose de cómo no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba haciendo.

"_Bien hecho genio, tu primer baile medianamente romántico con ella es en un simulador de juegos, frente a una multitud de Gamers, y ni siquiera sabes que hacer, eres todo un genio" _¿desde cuándo tenía la costumbre de regañarme a mí mismo? Creo que fue en ese momento que note que había pisado algo, y ese algo había sido el pie de Gogo.

-Deja el drama, a ver, primero pones tu mano aquí- decía Gogo, deteniéndose por algunos momentos, a pesar de que el juego seguía, tomando mi mano y poniéndola en su cintura, me puse nervioso rápidamente, mi otra mano termino sosteniendo la de ella- ahora, sigue mis pasos, la clave es acostumbrarse y seguir el ritmo, así- decía Gogo, dándome unas clases extra rápidas de baile.

Al principio no pude despegar mis ojos de mis pies, en un intento de no pisarla, pero cuando por fin pude tomar el ritmo decidí levantar mi vista para ver a Gogo, y lo que vi casi me dejo helado. Gogo estaba mirándome como si me estuviera evaluando o algo, aunque era un tanto difícil no verme puesto que estaba justo en frente de ella, pero fue cuando volteo a mirar a otro lado que sentí totalmente que mi corazón empezaba a latir de manera muchísimo mayor, incluso cuando ya estaba cerca de ella, estaba sonrojada, y de alguna manera al verla así, no pude evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía.

En un repentino arrebato de valentía que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía, entrelace mis dedos con los de ella, logrando que ella me volteara a mirar con una mirada un tanto retadora, la cual de alguna manera desapareció poco después al mirarla directamente a los ojos, no tenía ni idea de que mirada le estuviera dando, pero de alguna forma funcionaba, termine guiándola de un momento a otro.

-Vaya, enserio eres todo un Nerd- dijo Gogo con un tono de broma, sonriendo, dándome a entender que había aprendido muy rápido.

-Es porque mi maestra también era una Nerd, Nerd- respondí yo, sacándole otra sonrisa.

Al mirarnos nuevamente a los ojos, simplemente olvide que el resto del mundo existía, sencillamente me perdí en sus ojos color avellana, notando también la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. La ruda, sarcástica, testaruda e incluso un tanto antipática Gogo Tomago estaba ahí, pero de alguna manera, en ese momento, era la persona más dulce que hubiera visto, pero algo interrumpió nuestra danza, y fue un grito comunal, proveniente de la multitud cercana.

-¡Beso, Beso, Beso, beso!- gritaban a todo pulmón la multitud, fije mi vista en una pantalla del simulador, notando que las dos figuras que se suponían debían de guiarnos en la danza se estaban acercando la una a la otra lentamente, con unas obvias intenciones de besarse, mi mente, aun sin el efecto de "Fugaz" empezó a trabajar de forma impresionante, tratando de averiguar cómo salir de la actual situación.

-Muy bien, si logran besarse, ganaran el premio, si no, pierden, ahora, ¡Bésala, bésala, bésala!- gritaba el presentador, uniéndose a la multitud, nuestros competidores, a los que apenas y miraba, apenas y se habían dado un piquito y ya, obviamente de forma obligada.

Mire a Gogo, la cual estaba muy cerca de mi, sin mostrar ninguna clase de emoción, pero al ver sus ojos note que ella también estaba indecisa. Era prácticamente el momento perfecto, mis labios y los suyos estaban cerca, ella no parecía negarse, había una multitud apoyándome e incluso me iban a dar un premio por hacerlo. Tomar la decisión debía de ser sencilla, y al mirarla directamente a los ojos, decidí que dejaría que mis acciones hablaran por mis palabras.

La multitud contuvo el aliento. La pareja rival se impresiono. El presentador abrió la boca hasta más no poder.

**Un rato después. En el interior de un café.**

El interior del café no era muy diferente al Lucky Cat Café, era tranquilo, la decoración era sencilla pero atrayente, las mesas eran de madera, con algunas pegadas a la pared, las sillas eran cómodas, e incluso las meseras parecían agradables, no había muchas personas, pero eso solo lo hacia un tanto mas atractivo.

"_¿Se puede saber porque estas mirando el café con la cabeza pegada a la mesa?" _me regañe a migo mismo de nuevo, puesto que estaba con la cabeza pegada a la mesa sin tener ganas de mirar a la cara a Gogo, la cual estaba en frente de mi, en silencio, estábamos en una de las mesas que daban a la ventana, en total silencio. Yo contaba mentalmente el número de personas en el café, el cual iba disminuyendo y aumentando poco a poco.

-Perdimos- dijo Gogo, rompiendo el silencio justo después de que la personas N° 20 salió del local, ni siquiera levanta la vista.

Sip, como se oye, no la bese, estuve a centímetros, no mejor dicho milímetros de sus labios, pero en el último instante simplemente no pude hacerlo. Eso sumado a mis errores al principio y una grave penalización por parte de Gogo debido a que ella fue la que nos detuvo a ambos, nos hicieron perder la competencia, el presentador incluso nos ofreció otro intento por un dólar, pero ninguno de los dos tenía nada de dinero, por lo tanto nos terminaron dando otro premio, los cuales terminaron siendo varios cupones de descuento en incluso gratuitos de muchos locales, restaurantes, tiendas y demás repartidos por toda la ciudad.

El premio era bueno, nos retiramos en silencio, y prácticamente recibimos una que otra ovación por parte del público por nuestro "desempeño" en los demás juegos, pero por alguna razón Gogo no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado desde eso, en su lugar decidimos entrar en un café cercano del cual teníamos varios cupones, con lo cual podríamos pedir algo sencillo y hablar un poco, pero no resulto como quería.

-Tanto…- empezó a decir Gogo, llamando mi atención, no por lo que fuera a decir, sino que el tono de voz que tenia parecía sonar de alguna forma dolido- ¿Tanto te desagradaba la idea de besarme que decidiste no hacerlo aunque hubieras ganado un montón de cosas?- pregunto luego de algunos segundos, de forma fría, incluso seca.

Me quede prendado ante su pregunta, no por el asombro, si no porque la cólera que sentí por migo mismo, genial, ni siquiera me declaro, y de paso hago que ella piense que me da asco. Reuní cada pequeña pisca de valentía mínimamente existente en mi interior, y esta sumada a la ira que estaba por migo mismo y otra cosa que no pude identificar, me erguí apoyando mi espalda en la silla, mirando a Gogo a los ojos con la expresión más seria que alguna vez creí poder conseguir.

-Si…- empecé a decir, respirando profundamente en un intento de reunir al menos un poco mas de valor. Gogo volteo a mirar a otra parte, con lo que creí era enojo- me desagradaba la idea de besarte por otra persona.

Esa parte pareció llamar la atención de Gogo, la cual desvió toda su atención en mí.

-Me desagradaba la idea de besarte porque otra persona quería que lo hiciera. Me desagradaba la idea de besarte porque alguien más me dijera que lo hiciera sin tomar en cuenta lo que tú querías- dije totalmente serio.

Gogo para ese momento me estaba mirando como si fuera la cosa más interesante en toda la creación, cosa que no ayudaba con mí ya un tanto distraída mente.

-Me desagradaba la idea de besarte pensando que era para ganar un juego, dinero o algo material, me desagradaba la idea de pensar que besarte era solo un medio para conseguir un fin, sin importar lo que pensaras- dije aun con más seriedad.

Gogo había abierto sus ojos hasta más no poder, probablemente por la sorpresa, aunque su rostro seguía mostrándose un poco inexpresivo.

-Cuando te bese, no lo hare porque alguien más quiera que lo haga, no lo hare porque pueda obtener algo a cambio, lo hare porque YO quiera hacerlo, y porque tú quieras que lo haga, sin importar nada mas- dije terminando de responderle, sobra decir que la mirada que Gogo y yo mantuvimos luego de eso, fue sin duda, impresionante.

"_Bien, suficiente valentía por un día. Oh y solo para que lo recuerdes, hacer lo que tú estás haciendo, y declararle tu amor, no tienen un rango amplio de diferencia"_

Esta vez sí estoy seguro que algo hablo dentro de mi cabeza, pero eso lo deje en segundo plano cuando recobre toda mi conciencia y analice todo lo que había dicho. Mi cara empezó a sentirse totalmente caliente, y eso que aun seguía aumentando de temperatura, en ese momento decidí hacer lo que todo genio hace en situaciones como esa. Estrelle mi cabeza contra la mesa con mucha fuerza en un intento desesperado por desmayarme y ahorrarme la vergüenza. Prácticamente me había declarado.

-Hiro…- hablo Gogo tranquilamente, logrando que levantara la vista para mirarla.

-¡HIRITO!- grito alguien justo a mi lado, voltee a mirar de donde provenía la voz, pero algo suave y grande termino estrellándose justo en mi cara, mas unos brazos que se afianzaron en mi cuello, me tomo unos segundos comprender mi situación, y otro par para descubrir de quien era la voz.

-Aida- trate de decir, solo para notar que repentinamente me faltaba el aire debido a su "pechonalidad".

-Ah mi pequeño Hirito que alegría que vengas a visitarme cuando estoy por aquí, eres tan dulce- decía Aida totalmente alegre, abrazándome con más fuerza, pero puesto que ella estaba de pie y yo sentado, no tenía que decir en donde terminaba mi cara.

-En realidad solo pasaba por aquí- logre decir a pesar de la falta de aire.

-¡Entonces es el destino! Ah que felicidad, le contare este día a nuestros hijos, cuando las fuerzas divinas del universo se confabularon para…- decía Aida, sin despegarse en lo más mínimo, la falta de aire ya se estaba haciendo inminente, hasta que una tos MUY MAL FINGIDA se escucho claramente, Gogo no parecía sonar muy feliz- ¿eh, tú qué haces aquí?

-1, lo estas asfixiando- dijo Gogo en tono de mando, logrando que Aida me soltara de mala gana, en cuanto fui libre tome la bocanada de aire más grande que alguna vez pensé que tomaría, seguidas de otras más pequeñas- 2, estamos en una cita.

-¿Una cita de amigos? Que adorable de tu parte Hirito- dijo Aida, ignorando intencionalmente a Gogo, eso me molesto un poco.

-Una cita de novios- declaro Gogo, logrando que Aida la mirara con una sonrisa, a la cual Gogo también respondió con una sonrisa, el simple hecho de mirarlas sonriéndose la una a la otra de manera dulce e inocente me hizo temer tanto por mi seguridad como por la seguridad del resto de los clientes.

-Y dime ¿Qué clase de novios no son capaces de besarse en público?- pregunto Aida calmadamente, agarrando desprevenida a Gogo.

-Ah, eso, pues, jeje, l-lo que pasa es que, pues, había mucha gente, y estamos tratando de mantener nuestra relación en un bajo perfil- dije tratando de ayudar a Gogo, pero solo logre que Aida me mirara con suspicacia.

-¿Quieres mantener una relación de bajo perfil, pero no te importa que lo sepan en la universidad?- pregunto Aida, golpeando justo en el lugar indicado, pero su expresión cambio repentinamente, pasando a una inocente y alegre totalmente dirigida a mi- ah, ya veo, entonces no los molestare, ahora ¿Qué van a ordenar?

-Pero si ya tenemos…- trate de decir indicando las tazas de café justo en frente de nosotros, solo para observar como Aida golpeaba fuertemente uno de los lados de la mesa, haciendo que esta se despegara de un único soporte que tenía en el suelo, lanzando nuestros cafés en direcciones diferente, y poniendo la mesa en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado

- Ups, lo lamento, fue mi error, ahora, ¿Qué ordenaran? La casa paga- decía Aida con una sonrisa y un aura de inocencia combinada con alegría, ignorando magistralmente los gritos de las personas a las que les había caído el café, por fortuna o desgracia eran empleados.

-¿No estabas atendiendo a otras personas?- pregunto Gogo hostilmente.

-Disculpe señorita- trato de llamar la atención de Aida un aparente hombre de negocios, algo mayor, el cual no se veía muy satisfecho- hace un tiempo le pedí…

-¡Cállese viejo! ¿No ve que estoy atendiendo a otras personas? ¡GERENTE! Haga algo y atienda a este vejestorio- grito Aida con un aura ahora detonante de muerte e ira, asustando totalmente al pobre hombre, e incluso el gerente hizo lo que ella ordeno. Para luego voltear a mirarme con la misma aura de antes.

Tenía que preguntarle a Sona si los ROPs que Aida tenia hacían algo más que aumentar su "atracción reproductiva" hacia mí, o si ella era así por naturaleza.

-Y bien Hiro ¿Qué vas a ordenar?- pregunto Aida melosamente, acercándose peligrosamente a mi mientras se inclinaba, sumado a un pequeño escote en su camisa, no tenia que pensar mucho para saber lo que intentaba, pero repentinamente se detuvo, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, la cual se fue rápidamente, alejándose de mí.

-Y Dime Leiko, ¿Qué vas a ordenar tu?- pregunto Aida, posicionándose muy cerca de Gogo, repentinamente ella puso una pequeña expresión de dolor, la cual desapareció rápidamente, mientras le sonreía a Aida.

-¿Leiko?- dije un poco confundido.

-Mi nombre, y me encantaría la especialidad del día- dijo Gogo, sonriéndole a Aida, ambas parecían bastante felices y amigables, algo me daba mala espina, pero luego de algunos momentos parecieron parar.

-Muy bien, les traeré lo que pidieron- dijo Aida, haciendo su camino a la cocina, pero me extraño el hecho de que repentinamente estuviera cojeando.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunte confundido.

-De nada- respondió Gogo.

Pasados unos minutos tenía en frente de mí una comida de un restaurant 5 estrellas, mientras que Gogo tenia…

-¿Pan con moho y agua sucia?- pregunto Gogo con un tic en su ojo.

-Lo siento ¿no fue lo que pediste?- pregunto Aida con una sonrisa por demás falsa.

-Etto, Aida- pregunte, llamando su atención- te quiero felicitar personalmente, así que puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

-Iré por mi cámara- dijo antes de salir corriendo, voltee a mirar a Gogo rápidamente.

-Vámonos- declaro rotundamente, levantándose, tomando mi mano y arrastrándome fuera del café a una velocidad impresionante.

-Bueno, por lo menos no tendremos problemas por un rato- dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

De haber mantenido la boca cerrada tal vez, solo tal vez, el traje de Fred, muy probablemente tripulado, no hubiera pasado justo encima de nuestras cabezas, para luego estrellarse contra un coche de policía mal estacionado. Gogo y yo nos miramos un segundo, aunque Gogo tenía mas una mirada de "Tú y tu bocota", nos acercamos rápidamente al lugar en donde había caído Fred.

-¡Fred! ¿Estás bien?- pregunte preocupado, mientras Fred se levantaba y se quitaba la parte de arriba de su traje para mirarnos.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué cuentan?- pregunto Fred, ignorando nuestra pregunta.

-Fred, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto severamente Gogo, tratando de calmarse.

-Bueno…

**Flash Back de Fred.**

El gran día había llegado, la Comic-con había llego a San Fransokyo, y como un fan fiel a los Comics, era mi deber asistir y disfrutarla en toda su expresión, ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que usando un traje espectacular? Digo espero que a Hiro no le importe, pero mientras no lo sepa, no creo que le importe. Como siempre, luego de haberme puesto mi traje, me fui a la parada de autobús a esperar para irme a la convención. También pude ir en el en algún auto de la familia, pero el combustible decía "vacio" así que estaba esperando que llegara el siguiente.

_-¿tu auto se quedo sin combustible y decidiste comprarte otro?_

_-Deja, este es mi Flash Back, no el tuyo._

Pero lo que realmente llamo mi atención fue la otra persona que estaba en la parada, la cual estaba vestida algo extraña, incluso para mí, eso y tenía una especie de cañón a un lado, un segundo. Al fijar mi vista en su rostro, el cual estaba algo pálido, pude notar una cosa.

-¿Sona?- pregunte sorprendido.

-¿Fred?- pregunto la chica, la cual resulto ser Sona.

-Uf, menos mal, por un momento pensé que iría yo solo a la convención- dije algo aliviado de que fuera Sona y no alguien más, al menos ella me escuchaba.

-Lo mismo digo, los demás tal vez se hubieran burlado- respondió Sona con algo de gracia, antes de mirarme con desconcierto- por cierto, ¿Quién eres?

-¡Soy el poderoso Fredzilla!- dije con total orgullo, haciendo un par de poses, antes de mirarla a ella, la cual lucia algo confundida- ¿y tú?

-¡Yo soy…!- decía Sona, levantándose de un salto, aterrizando de manera un tanto dramática- ¡Black Rock Shooter!

Me quede mirándole por unos momentos, estaba vestida con botas altas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas con unos talones en su base, que la hacían verse un poco más alta de lo que ya era, lo cual era bastante, tenía unos Mini-Shorts bastante cortos y apretados, además de una correa en ellos.

Las dos cosas que más me impresionaron, cada una a su forma, fueron el hecho de que su cañón pareciera modificado, ahora era largo con algunas diferencias de encaje de forma regular, casi como si le quitaran partes a unas partes del circulo que hacían y se las añadieran a otras parte, pero de forma simétrica, luego se volvía ligeramente más estrecho mientras más se acercaba a su brazo, terminaba conectándose a una especie de base en forma cuadrada pegada a su brazo con un mango del cual sostener el arma, algo un tanto tonto tomando en cuenta que su brazo era un cañón.

La otra cosa que me impresiono fue el hecho de que a parte de una chaqueta larga con capucha que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la cual estaba abierta y sujeta a ella por su cuello, lo único que cargaba arriba de la cintura era la parte superior de un bikini, en ese instante pude notar que Sona tiene MUCHA, y lo digo muy enserio MUCHISIMA carne oculta en su parte delantera, de hecho me estoy preguntando si tiene problemas para encontrar de su talla, pero ese no era mi asunto.

Toda su ropa era de color azul oscuro casi llegando al negro, excepto su correa y una estrella blanca que estaba en la parte de atrás de su chaqueta y una más pequeña en la parte de adelante, su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas, casi de modo infantil, de hecho de no conocerla y si no supiera que su arma era totalmente funcional, probablemente intentaría algo con ella.

Pero lo extraño del asunto era que no podía reconocerla de ningún comic que había leído, y he leído muchos comics.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos mientras esperamos el B-12?- pregunto Sona repentinamente. Momento, B-12.

-¿El B-12? Un momento ¿A dónde vas tú?- pregunte.

-Pues, a la Anime-con, igual que tu- respondió Sona de manera casi obvia.

-No, yo voy a la Comic-con- le respondí, aparentemente eso no le gusto mucho.

-¿Enserio? Ah bueno, que te diviertas en la 3 mejor convención de San Fransokyo- dijo Sona, mientras su autobús y el mío llegaban al mismo tiempo, cargado cada uno de fans de cada convención, pero en ese momento no lo note.

-Hey, ¿Cómo que tercera mejor?- pregunte deteniéndola con mi voz, ella me miro con indiferencia.

-Pues esta primero la Anime-con, luego la Gamer-con, y por último la Comic-con, así de sencillo- dijo Sona como si me estuviera explicando 2+2

-Oh no, no, el que va de último en eso es la Anime-con, creo que te equivocaste- dije con un tono orgulloso, no pensaba dejar que nadie, ni siquiera Sona, andará insultando algo que yo amaba.

-¿Disculpa?

-Disculpa aceptada- dije volteando a mi autobús.

-Eso sí que no, mira, el manga y el anime son, a estas alturas, ya parte de la poderosa cultura japonesa, la cual vence por mucho a los comics provenientes de E.E.U.U. además, ninguna de las cosas que creas que sabes, son siquiera comparables a trabajos de Mangakas como Mashima-sama o Kishimoto-sama- declaro Sona potentemente. Honestamente no sabía demasiado del manga o el anime, pero si sabía que el término "-sama" era de profundo respeto.

-Jajá, buena esa, pero estudios como DC y Marvel, simplemente tienen dominado todo el mundo, extendiendo la el sueño americano hasta confines que el anime o el manga no podrían alcanzar- dije con fuerza, defendiendo a los Comics con pasión.

-¡Manga y Anime!- grito Sona, encarándome.

-¡Comics!- grite como respuesta.

La discusión se alargo por un rato muy pero muy largo, hasta que ambos autobuses empezaron a impacientarse, y aun mas enojados de cuando empezamos a discutir, nos fuimos cada uno por nuestro lado.

**Fin del Flash Back de Fred.**

-¿Y eso como explica el porqué terminaste estrellándote con un auto?- pregunte cautelosamente, dudando de si quería o no saber la respuesta.

-Bueno, puede que Sona y yo nos hayamos pasado un poquito de la raya- dijo Fred, algo apenado.

-¿Cómo…?- trato de preguntar Gogo, pero fuimos interrumpidos por la radio de la patrulla.

-¡AQUÍ LA CENTRAL A TODAS LAS UNIDADES, LA CIUDAD SE ESTA VINIENDO ABAJO, HAY DISTURBIOS POR TODAS PARTES, REPITO A TODAS LAS UNIDADES DESPLIEGENSE POR DONDE CREAN NECESARIO, ESTO ES ANARQUIA, ESTO ES GUERRA CIVIL, NO, NO, POR FAVOR NO OTRO CHORRO DE AGU…!- trato de terminar de decir el que estuviera en la central, antes de que el característico sonido del agua se hiciera presente.

Yo y Gogo miramos a Fred con la misma mirada que le dimos cuando descubrimos que era rico, solo que en el mal sentido.

-General Fred, lo hemos encontrado- dijo un chico no mayor a nuestra edad, disfrazado de Flecha Verde, acompañado de otros dos.

-¿General?- dijimos al mismo tiempo yo y Gogo confundidos.

Justo antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera decir algo, una especie de barrera eléctrica choco contra las espaldas de los 3 sujetos, desapareciendo a la par que los hacía desmayarse, el sonido de unas botas con taco se hizo presente, y Sona, totalmente igual a como la había descrito Fred hizo acto de presencia cual Villana en su momento Debut, de la recamara que estaba pegada a su brazo salió una especie de carbón, a lo cual Sona, con su otra mano, saco una especie de pila triple A, insertándola en la recamara.

Tomando en cuenta que una persona normal general la misma cantidad eléctrica que una batería, es normal que con una que otra modificación pudiera usarlas de munición, y más normal era que le apuntara directamente a Fred.

-Hey, Sona, tratemos de resolver esto civil…- trate de decir, pero el argumento de Sona apuntándome ahora a mi era muy convincente.

-Pero que…- dijo Gogo, llamando nuestra atención, solo para ver algo que jamás, jamás, jamás, pensé que pasaría.

Tadashi y Honey estaban saliendo de un edificio. Tadashi estaba rojo, con su ropa arrugada pero de alguna manera con una sonrisa en su rostro. Honey por otra parte también estaba roja, pero sus ropas estaban sudadas y un tanto sucias, pero también tenía una sonrisa en la cara además de estar totalmente pegada al brazo de Tadashi, casi sosteniéndose en el. Ambos estaban jadeando un poco pero parecían felices, o al menos lo parecían hasta que nos vieron.

En ese momento el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, puesto que a la par que nosotros los mirábamos, ellos nos miraban a nosotros. Sona apuntándome, y Fred con su traje encima de una patrulla destruida y Gogo tratando de sacarlo no era el mejor escenario, en ese momento los que estábamos de nuestra parte miramos hacia arriba para ver de dónde habían salido, mis ojos casi se salieron de la sorpresa.

Era un Hotel de Amor, conocidos mayormente porque la gente no iba a ellos precisamente a dormir, volvimos a mirar a Tadashi y a Honey, pero esta ultima lo único que hizo fue esconderse detrás de Tadashi, avergonzada probablemente.

-Juro que existe una explicación razonable para esto- dijo Tadashi, tratando de que las cosas no se salieran de control, pobre iluso, luego le comentaría la situación, después de sacar detalles claro.

-¿Sirve decir lo siento a estas alturas?- pregunto Fred, ahora totalmente interesado en saber lo que estaba pasando, olvidando su disputa con Sona.

-Yo te perdono- dijo Sona, poniendo su mano no-cañón en su pecho, con una mirada compasiva.

Creo que Sona no era tan fanática como Fred había dicho si después de eso lo había perdonado, todos desviamos nuestra vista en dirección a la pareja recién salida del hotel.

"_Mejor no te confíes"_ dijo de nuevo la voz en mi cabeza, estuve a punto de ignorarla de no ser porque un sonido nos alerto a todos por igual.

El sonido del metal chocando contra el metal, más los giros y las combinaciones de sonidos de ambas cosas se hizo repentinamente bastante común de un momento a otro a nuestras espaldas, que era el lugar en donde estaba Sona. Lentamente volteamos rogando internamente a que no fuera lo que creíamos, pero nuestras suplicas no fueron escuchadas para nada, en su lugar, Sona decidió que era un buen momento para una frase memorable. Sin olvidar lo que había dicho antes.

-Pero mi ametralladora no.

* * *

><p>Y hasta hemos llegado gente, en el siguiente Capitulo sera la cita entre Honey y Tadashi, y una que otra explicacion de como llegaron hasta ese punto, a todo esto<p>

DONDE ESTA WASABI? pero eso sera en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero Review de todos los tipos posibles, excepto los negativos, esos los detesto, a menos que contengan algo util, en cuyo casos si los recibo.

(TAMI DAME IDEAS SOBRE LA CITA DE HONEY Y TADASHI, MI MENTE ESTA MAS SECA QUE UN DESIERTO DE MERCURIO EN VERANO!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno Gente, no se iban a librar tan facilmente de mi, eso es seguro, Big Hero 6 No me pertenece, pero supongo que ya lo saben**

**Esta vez el capitulo es extra-largo porque me estuve esforzando mucho en hacerlo, una amiga es especialista en esta pareja y queria sorprenderla**

**(Tami, si no recibo una critica por alguna cosa, juro que te buscare y te lanzare por una ventana, estoy casi segura de que algo me falto)**

**Pero volviendo al tema, parte de este contenido puede ser no apto para todo publico, asi que si sus mentes aun son inocentes, dejenlas asi.**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inocencia.<strong>

La inocencia, una de las facetas más comunes y al mismo tiempo más difíciles de alcanzar en el ser humano. La inocencia, generalmente, puede ser confundida con la ignorancia, un error bastante común, pero aun así no deja de ser estúpido, pero como dice un dicho "todo depende del ojo del espectador", puesto que la diferencia más notable que existe entre la inocencia y la ignorancia es que en la primera no se sabe o se desconoce por completo cualquier cosa relacionada con un tema en particular, ya sea por falta total de experiencia ante ese tema, o porque nunca se halla sumergido en el antes por una u otra razón, por otra parte también se usa para referirse a personas o animales para declarar que estos no han hecho nada con respecto a un acto en particular, sin embargo, la ultima, no tiene que ver mucho con la primera en esa cuestión, puesto que expresa la decisión o el deseo de la persona por DESCONOCER POR PROPIA VOLUNTAD un tema en particular, ya sea una religión, una actitud, una persona, de hecho cualquier cosa, es simplemente negarse a conocer algo nuevo por una concepción anterior que se tenga de dicho tema, un ejemplo rápido vendría siendo lo que se da en países de poblaciones divididas, en donde cada parte prácticamente decide desconocer a la otra, ya sea porque se diferencia en cultura, lengua, ideales, religión, simplemente se miran a los ojos con la concepción de que el otro está equivocado o que es malo por no seguir las costumbres que ellos siguen, negándose a conocer a profundidad las costumbres de quienes son diferentes, creando una serie extensa de problemas en el proceso. El ejemplo más práctico, difundido y generalmente acertado para representar la inocencia en todo su esplendo es, sencillamente, un niño, un creatura siempre concebida como débil, indefensa, tierna, adorable, hermosa dotada de una mente abierta sin la capacidad de distinguir el bien del mal, ni tampoco capaz de percibir cuando hace mal o bien, pero aun así es capaz de demostrar curiosidad e incluso devoción. Por otra parte el ejemplo mejor conocido de un ignorante es un adulto común y corriente, venga que no es mentira, ¿Por qué la inocencia a veces está destinada a convertirse en ignorancia? Quien sabe, pero esa no es la cuestión que aqueja a nuestra generación, nuestra dilemática es otra bastante distinta y mucho más problemática. Nuestro problema viene siendo que hoy día, los papeles se han invertido, venga que todos lo hemos visto o incluso lo hemos sufrido de primera mano que al enojar a un niño pequeño, este te termine enseñando más groserías y malas palabras en 5 segundos, que tus padres en 50 años, y eso solo es la punta del Iceberg, entonces la pregunta se define ¿Que tan retorcido tiene que estar el mundo para que los niños sean ignorantes y los adultos los inocentes? La respuesta es terroríficamente sencilla. Tan retorcido como está actualmente.

**P.O.V. Tadashi.**

-Por favor dime que no estamos tan desesperados- dije un tanto desanimado, poniéndome al lado de Hiro para que Baymax nos explicara detalladamente lo que él había investigado.

-Aparentemente si- me respondió Hiro sin mayores ánimos.

-Según mis investigaciones, un cortejo eficiente requiere de la satisfacción de ambas partes, por lo tanto, hice unas indagaciones menores en varios restaurantes de renombre repartidos en todo San Fransokyo que destacan por su comida, ambiente, decoración, atención y vista- dijo Baymax lentamente, enseñando en su pecho varios restaurantes lujosos y bastante llamativos.

-¿Exactamente cuál es la lista de precios en lugares como ese?- pregunto Hiro audazmente.

-Esta es una lista de precios que formule en base a los platillos servidos en cada local, pero los precios pueden variar en cada uno, pero no demasiado- dijo Baymax, cambiando la pantalla a una lista de precios que parecía algo improvisada.

Yo y Hiro pasamos algunos momentos revisando y asintiendo lentamente. Cada uno estaba pensando el algo diferente.

-¿Crees que Krei aun quiera tus MicroBots? Tal vez si conseguimos un buen precio y vendemos todas nuestras cosas nos alcance para una cena cada uno- dije en tono un tanto serio, tratando de pensar en una manera en la que no tuviera que vender la mitad de mis órganos por un solo platillo.

-¿Después de que destruyeran su sede? No lo creo, pero si nos apresuramos y luchamos en al menos unas 20 peleas de robots cada uno y vendemos la casa tal vez nos alcance para darles un platillo a ellas- dijo Hiro también seriamente, pensándolo detalladamente- ¿Enserio cobran extra por el pan y el agua?

-¿Y si vendemos las armaduras?- pregunte notando que enserio cobraban de más por cada pan.

-No creo que consigamos un buen precio- respondió Hiro empezando a dejarme sin ideas.

-¿Y si le pedimos dinero a Fred?- pregunte mirando a Hiro.

-También podríamos vender a Baymax- dijo Hiro.

Acto seguido tanto Hiro como yo levantamos la vista para ver a Baymax, notando que él también está fijando su vista en nosotros.

Un tenso momento de silencio se formó, obviamente analizando las posibilidades rápidamente.

-También hay otras recomendaciones bastante interesantes en las cuales los costos son mucho menores pero ofrecen actividades en pareja y ambientes igual de entretenidos- dijo Baymax con lo que casi pude identificar como un ligero nerviosismo, algo imposible porque no recuerdo haberlo programado con algo así.

-Sigue hablando- dijo Hiro, dando a entender que aún estaba debatiéndose entre lo que estaba diciendo Baymax y la opción de venderlo, honestamente no vendería a Baymax ni por todo el dinero del mundo, quería ayudar personas, no sacarles todo su dinero, pero si Baymax dejaba de lado ese pequeño ladito gracioso que se estaba haciendo con Sona bajo la sospecha de venderlo, que así fuera.

-Según varias estadísticas los cortejos con mayor éxito se definen por las reacciones y respuestas tanto del macho como de la hembra, por lo tanto, para poder proporcionarles la debida información, tendré que mantener contacto con ustedes en todo momento- dijo Baymax, volviendo a las estadísticas, pero esta vez con unas imágenes alusivas a parques y esas cosas.

Algo me decía que mañana iba a ser un día largo.

**Día de la cita. A una cuadra del ITF.**

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que las cosas van a ir bien no?- volvió a preguntarme Hiro mientras lo observaba desde donde estaba.

-Hiro, por décima vez, si, las cosas vas a ir bien, solo tenemos que seguir el plan de Baymax- respondí algo cansado de las preguntas de Hiro, aunque honestamente yo también estaba bastante nervioso, más que todo por cómo iba a ver a Honey a la cara cuando el recuerdo de yo estando casi desnudo aún seguía tan fresco. Honey no era del tipo de persona que deja pasar las cosas así como así como lo hacía Gogo, así que de cierta forma Hiro tenía suerte.

-Tu ritmo cardiaco está aumentando, estas nervioso- dijo Baymax casi con algo de humor, a Hiro, yo por otra parte suspire tratando de calmarme.

-Hiro, cálmate, créeme, Gogo puede oler el nerviosismo a ciudades de distancia- dije tratando de sonar lo más serio posible, haciéndole algunas señas para que me viera.

-¿Tanto se nota?- pregunto Hiro sin señales de calmarse.

-No tanto como tus niveles de sudoración- respondió Baymax por los dos, haciéndole notar ese detalle a Hiro.

Después de un buen rato de esperar por un rato, curiosamente lo suficiente como para que la camisa de Hiro se secara, Gogo llego en su moto al más puro estilo Gogo, pero había algo que no cuadraba en la imagen, pero no pude identificar qué.

-Honey ha llegado- me dijo Baymax, desde el comunicador, puesto que él estaba en la casa en caso de que algo ocurriera en la ciudad, para no interrumpir las cosas.

Voltee mi mirada para observar a Honey, la cual venía con un vestido de color violeta, con su pelo totalmente suelto, además de su bolso y sus lentes. Me le quede mirando fijamente, cosa que hizo que ella notara mi mirada. Nuestras miradas chocaron por varios momentos, antes de que volteáramos cada uno a un lado diferente, la vergüenza que sentí en el garaje ese día aún estaba muy presente como para tratar de apartarla así como así. FUE AYER ¿COMO ESPERAN QUE LO SUPERE EN UN DIA?

-Hola- dijo Honey, con un tono de voz realmente bajo.

-Hola- respondí sin levantar mucho la voz, aun sentía vergüenza de tan solo mirarla a la cara.

Claro que decidí ignorar eso cuando escuche de parte de Hiro que Gogo estaba usando falda. Acto seguido voltee a donde estaban ellos, pero no podía ver totalmente bien a Gogo.

-Rayos- dije para mí mismo, pero eso se me paso cuando vi un par de binoculares en la mesa en donde estaba, cortesía de Honey, iba a agradecerle pero ella ya estaba mirándolos con sus propios binoculares.

-¿Tenemos que vigilarlos no?- dijo Honey, con una voz algo seria. Eso me golpeo sorpresivamente, muy pocas veces Honey se ponía seria, y cuando lo hacía no era nada bueno.

Incluso a la distancia se podía notar que Hiro no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer ante la revelación de Gogo usando falda, por lo tanto tome medidas.

-Hiro, por la más avanzada tecnología existente, di algo- casi grite para que Hiro reaccionara, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para estropear las cosas un poco más.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer que se abracen o algo- dijo Honey seria, cosa que estaba empezando a notar.

-Claro, solo si queremos que Gogo nos mate lentamente luego- dije en tono de broma, tratando de hacerla reír, cosa que no funciono. Esto me estaba empezando a fastidiar.

-Entonces que se tomen de las manos- dijo Honey, aun seria, me le quede mirando unos momentos sin saber cómo responder a eso.

-Tómala de la mano- dije en tono de mando hacia Hiro, aunque Hiro trato de responderme, decidí terminar rápido con él y concentrarme en la extraña actitud de Honey- Solo hazlo

Pero cuando mire en dirección a Honey, solo pude ver como esta está anotando algunas cosas en un libro de notas con un lápiz totalmente seria, antes de levantarse sin siquiera mirarme y empezar a seguir a Gogo y a Hiro, no sin antes darle algunas "sugerencias" a Gogo desde su comunicador, aunque creo que ella aun no nota que ya la descubrí.

El resto del tiempo no fue exactamente mejor.

Decir que la cita de Hiro y Gogo estaba yendo mal seria decir poco, simplemente esos dos no podían estar en una "cita" común y corriente, Gogo era demasiado reservada con sus sentimientos y orgullosa como para actuar tal cual como Honey quería, una chica dulce, Hiro por otra parte era demasiado inexperto en demasiadas cosas, además de que no parecía tener mucha confianza en sus "habilidades de cita" pero contra Gogo esas cosas no sirven de mucho.

Pero si la cita de Hiro y Gogo iba mal, entonces nuestra cita estaba yendo a niveles inimaginablemente profundos en la escala de citas. Primero que nada ni siquiera estábamos hablando entre nosotros, cosa demasiado rara, bueno tomando en cuenta que generalmente yo no comenzaba conversación y Honey parecía totalmente pendiente de ellos, prefería no molestarla. Segundo, no nos mirábamos, estábamos demasiado enfrascados en ver la cita de Hiro y Gogo salir mal a cada intento nuestro de mejorarla, pero viéndolo de otra manera tratar de hacer o tratar de que actuaran como no lo hacía normalmente no era el mejor plan del mundo, de hecho era un cliché horrendo.

Tercero, no creo que en realidad de estuviéramos teniendo una cita en todo el sentido de la palabra, ni siquiera estábamos haciendo algo juntos, simplemente estábamos en el mismo lugar, en el mismo momento, vigilando a personas diferentes tratando de que no lo arruinaran más allá de lo posible, cosa que ni siquiera estaba funcionando. Cuarto, la actitud de Honey, ella es adorable, no paraba de hablar, es linda persona, se preocupa por lo demás, en resumidas cuentas en una persona maravillosa, y sin embargo estaba totalmente seria, como si no quisiera hablar conmigo o algo, aunque mi actitud de "déjala, ya se le pasara" no ayudaba mucho.

Y Quinto, Baymax por alguna razón tuvo que ausentarse diciendo "Asunto Emergente, te llamare de ser necesario", por lo tanto estaba totalmente solo y sin información extra de ayuda, pero fue cuando Hiro y Gogo se pararon en una heladería que por fin decidí acabar con el ambiente que estaba reinando entre Honey y yo.

-Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- pregunte seriamente, harto de la actitud que Honey tenía hasta ahora. Volteando a mirarla.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Honey luego de casi saltar de su asiento, tratando de sonar seria.

-A eso, lo que estás haciendo- dije señalándola.

Honey simplemente inclino su cabeza en señal de no entender, de no ser porque estaba tratando de que dejara su actual actitud, me parecería adorable.

-¿Por qué intentas parecer seria?- pregunte directamente, luego de reunir algo de valor.

-¿N-no te gusta?- pregunto Honey mirando a sus manos, las cuales estaban en sus piernas.

-No es eso, solo, no lo entiendo- dije un tanto nervioso. _"¿No me digas que está en sus días?"_

-Bueno yo…- empezó a decir Honey, mirando repentinamente a los lados, como si tratare de buscar algo con lo que distraerme, pero estando en una mesa de un lugar público, no era exactamente el mejor lugar para distraer a alguien, al final soltó un suspiro- P-pensé que si era, como, bueno, soy normalmente, te distraería de vigilarlos, y te enojarías y…

Honey dejo de hablar cuando noto como la miraba fijamente, aunque luego se enojó por el hecho de que me eche a reír completamente.

-¿Qué? Oye, oye, ¡Tadashi no te rías!- trataba de decir Honey, mientras yo me seguía riendo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que, es que me da risa el hecho de que me sigas sorprendiendo en lo maravillosa persona que eres- dije sin pensarlo mucho, pero luego de notarlo me paralice.

-¿C-crees, q-que soy una maravillosa persona?- pregunto Honey, sorprendida y hasta algo sonrojada. Voltee a mirar a otra parte para no quedármele mirando tan fijamente.

-Yo, la verdad no lo creo, lo sé- dije mirando a otra parte, si no, no sería capaz de decir lo que estaba por decir- eres amable, buena persona, siempre tienes una sonrisa para todos, te preocupas por lo demás, tratas de animarnos a tu manera, aunque también eres terca.

-Yo no soy terca- dijo Honey.

-Menciona otra chica que sea amiga de Gogo aparte de ti, hay que tener paciencia o ser muy testarudo para acercarse a ella- dije en tono de broma, mirándola. Honey se sonrojo por la vergüenza de que tuviera razón- además haces unas caras muy adorables cada vez que te enojas o te sonrojas.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no…!- trato de decir Honey, aun sonrojada, enojándose un poco. Pero se calló cuando le tome una foto con mi celular cuando estaba al borde de protestar.

-Sip, adorable- dije sabiendo que eso la enojaría, sin dejar de observar la foto recién tomada.

-¡TADASHI!- trato de gritar Honey, lanzándose a mí en un intento de tomar mi celular, cosa que no sucedió. La única cosa que atine a hacer fue reírme.

-Un momento, ¿no están muy callados incluso tomando en cuenta su situación?- pregunte, haciendo que Gogo se calmara, entendiendo rápidamente la situación.

-Gogo, ¿Gogo?- decía Honey, tratando de llamar la atención de Gogo, yo intentaba hacer lo mismo con Hiro, pero simplemente no dio resultado. Nos miramos el uno al otro tratando de pensar en qué hacer, sacamos nuestros binoculares en un intento de ver si seguían ahí.

No seguían ahí.

-Por favor dime que solo necesito un par de anteojos y que ellos siguen ahí, porque si no, Sona nos tirara por una ventana- dije sin quitarme los binoculares.

-Creo que los veo, van al parque ¿estás seguro de que debemos seguirlos?- pregunto Honey, mientras nos levantábamos en un intento de seguirlos.

-¿Y perderme la primera cita de mi hermano menor? No, si tenemos suerte tal vez logremos fotografiar el primer beso- dije sabiendo que eso la animaría, cosa que funciono porque repentinamente parecía brillar ante la idea.

-Tu por la izquierda, yo por la derecha- dijo Honey ahora muy emocionada, empezando a recorrer su parte cual niña cuando le dices que encuentre un tesoro.

-Diablos, ¿Cómo se supone que no me enamore más de ella si siempre me sorprende con algo nuevo?- dije para mí mismo, mirándola mientras buscaba, yo por mi parte también empecé a buscarlos.

Claro que después de más de 30 minutos de búsqueda decidí darme por vencido en encontrarlos decidiendo que era mejor esperar a Honey, la cual por cierto se estaba tardando. La espere por al menos 10 minutos, hasta que me dio sed, me acerque a un bebedero y empecé a tomar agua y justo en ese momento note una sombra justo detrás de mí que reconocería en cualquier parte.

-Ooohh, Tadashiiiii- Un momento, conocía ese tonito de voz.

-ay no, no otra vez- dije lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara, con algo de fastidio.

-¿Eh, otra vez?- pregunto Honey, algo confundida.

-Tienes ESE tonito- dije sin voltear a verla, si miraba la cara que estaba poniendo con ese tono definitivamente iba a caer derrotado.

-¿Cuál tonito?- pregunto Honey aun sin entender.

-El tonito de "me encontré con un animalito adorable y pequeño, vamos a adoptarlo, darle de comer, y verlo crecer, es lo mejor y será divertido"- dije sin voltearme, tratando de hacer la mejor imitación posible de su voz- y apuesto a Baymax a que también estás haciendo la misma cara, ¿no es así?

-Uh… ¿Tal vez?- dijo Honey, algo insegura, admito que estaba siendo un poco malo, pero si no la detenía recogería a cuanto animalito encontrara y nos llenaría con ellos.

-Honey, ya hablamos de esto, no vamos a adoptar a cuanto gatito callejero te encuentras, además no creo que a Mochi le agrade- dije imaginándome a Mochi mirando feo al pobre gatito.

-No es un gatito- respondió Honey luego de un momento de silencio.

-Muy bien, no adoptaremos ningún perrito- dije rápidamente.

-Tampoco es un perrito- vale, eso era algo inesperado.

-¿Ardilla?- volví a preguntar.

-No.

-¿Paloma?

-No.

-¿Lagarto?

-Sabes que no me gustan los lagartos.

-¿Pollito?

-Para nada.

-¿Hámster?

-Tampoco.

-¡¿Serpiente?!

-¡NO!

-¿Ornitorrinco?- pregunte empezando a quedarme sin ideas.

-¿Cómo supones que un ornitorrinco llegue hasta San Fransokyo?- pregunto Honey obviamente sin entender el origen de la pregunta.

-¿Es una especie de ave?

-No.

-¿Mamífero?

-Si

-¿Es…?- trate de preguntar, pero hasta yo sabía que Honey no tenía paciencia infinita.

-Solo voltea a verla- dijo Honey empezando a cansarse de mis preguntas. Con un suspiro decidí voltear a ver qué clase de animalito había traído Honey.

Salvo por el hecho de que no era un animalito, bueno si era un animalito, un animalito humano.

Una niña de entre cuatro o seis años que llevaba un vestido de color amarillo pollito que le llegaba justo hasta las rodillas, con una chaqueta de color naranja encima del vestido, además de unas medias altas que se alternaban entre amarillo claro y oscuro, que le llegaban un tanto más adentro del vestido, unos zapatitos de color azul con una florecita aparentemente hecha a mano en cada uno, también note que sus ojos eran de un avellana claro-oscuro y que llevaba su pelo recogido en dos coletas medianamente largas en cada lado de su cabeza con unos listones de color gris atados en un nudo ciego, estaba siendo sostenida ante mí por una sonriente Honey Lemon.

-Por favor dime que no la secuestraste solo porque es adorable- dije en tono de seriedad-broma. Enserio no quería entrar en el dilema de si debía o no reportar a la chica que me gustaba por secuestro, en ese momento también note que la niñita cargaba un bolsito de color verde con una flor de colores en su costado, el cual parecía tener varias cosas, eso y el hecho de que la niña estaba con una expresión neutra en su rostro, pero de alguna forma era irresistiblemente adorable aun con esa expresión, su pelo por alguna razón presentaba un color platino muy intenso, casi como si fuera plata genuina.

-¡Que no! Me la encontré paseando sola por el parque, y simplemente no pude dejarla sola por ahí ¿Qué tal si alguien se la lleva sin que nadie se dé cuenta?- dijo Honey, honestamente preocupada, siendo sincero a mí también me hubiera preocupado, Honey hizo lo que era mejor.

-Hola pequeña, dime ¿Dónde están tus padres?- pregunte amablemente, agachándome para estar a su altura luego de que Honey la bajara. La niña metió su mano dentro de su bolsito y saco una libreta de notas, el cual abrió y nos enseñó, sosteniendo la libreta con ambas manitas.

"_Regla de Mama N°1: Nunca hablar con extraños"_

-¿Eh?- dijimos Honey y yo al mismo tiempo, mirando la libretita.

-Espera, entonces ¿porque la seguiste a ella?- pregunte señalando a Honey. La niñita simplemente pasó de página.

"_Regla de Mama N°2: Siempre conocer gente nueva"_

¿Cómo es que jamás me había dado cuenta de esa increíble falta de lógica hasta ese momento? No tengo idea.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal si te llevamos a la estación de policía y llamamos a tus padres desde ahí?- pregunto Honey agachándose a mi lado, la niña negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunte confundido, la niña empezó a buscar rápidamente en su libreta antes de mostrárnosla.

"_Comisaria: Donde va la gente mala"_

Nosotros asentimos en señal de afirmación. La niña pasó de página rápidamente.

"_Regla de Mama N°3: No Acercarse a la gente mala"_

-Bueno si, pero en la estación de policía…- trate de decir, pero la niñita empezó a temblar y me miro con lágrimas contenidas abrazando su libreta, obviamente no quería desobedecer a su madre- Muy bien, muy bien, no iremos- aparentemente eso la calmo, volviendo a ser inexpresiva.

-Y, ¿si nosotros te ayudamos a buscarla?- dijo Honey, captando la atención de la niña, aunque para mí no era muy buena idea.

-Honey la verdad no creo que…- trate de protestar nuevamente, pero la mirada de Honey repentinamente cambio a "Modo cachorrito", antes de que surtiera efecto voltee a ver a la niña en busca de ignorar la mirada de Honey para poder terminar de hablar, grave error.

La niña primero se mostró confundida, luego miro a Honey, que seguía con la misma carita, luego a mí, luego nuevamente a Honey, y de un momento a otro ella también estaba en "Modo Cachorrito" con las manos entrelazadas en dirección a mí, al verme acorralado no pude si no rendirme ante ellas. Eso era trampa, dos contra uno no se vale.

-Muy bien, los buscaremos nosotros- dije suspirando con un aire de derrota total.

-¡Bien! Vamos a buscar a tu mami- dijo Honey, con el optimismo que la caracteriza, alzando su mano en un puño al aire, la niñita la imito casi de inmediato, empezando casi al unísono una marcha al más puro estilo militar dirigida a donde había encontrado a la niña.

-¿Cómo diablos me termino metiendo en esta clase de cosas?- me dije a mi mismo, justo detrás de ellas. Pero al mirar la sonrisa de Honey, y el cómo se esforzaba en mantener a la niña alegre para que no se preocupara, llorara o se deprimiera, me recordó las mil y un razones que me hacen amarla, eso y por un momento se me paso por la mente la idea de que Honey sería una madre maravillosa en el futuro, antes de quitármela de la cabeza, en este momento necesitaba concentrarme.

Claro que después de un rato yendo de un lado para preguntando a varias personas por si la habían visto, no habíamos logrado nada, aunque la niña seguía igual de calmada que desde un principio, pero pude claramente notar más de una mirada desaprobatoria dirigida a nosotros, no tenía que pensar mucho para saber lo que pensaban, así que simplemente las ignore al igual que lo hacia Honey. Lo que si no pudimos ignorar fue cuando la niñita se le quedo mirando hacia un pequeño puesto de helados fijamente, obviamente deseando uno.

-¿Quieres uno?- pregunto Honey amablemente.

La niña asintió con mucho entusiasmo

-Muy bien, espérenme aquí- dijo Honey, yendo por los helados.

La niñita y yo nos quedamos sentados en un banco esperando a Honey. Siendo totalmente sinceros no tenía mucha idea de que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones, si había ayudado a la Tía Cass a criar a Hiro y sí, me había convertido en un adulto responsable, pero Hiro era un niño, no solo eso, un genio, por lo tanto animar a una niña pequeña que recientemente se había perdido y no encontraba a su madre no era mi fuerte.

-Oye- dije para llamar su atención. Lo que no espere era que la niñita tenía su libreta dirigida hacia mí.

"_Ella te gusta"_

-¿P-porque dices eso?- dije poniéndome nervioso rápidamente, eso había sido un golpe inesperado, no solo eso, estaba seguro de que al menos no era TAN obvio. La niñita empezó a escribir con un bolígrafo de metal algo gordo en la libreta de manera inusualmente rápida, obviamente para responderme.

"_La miras demasiado"_

-N-No es que la mire demasiado, simplemente ella entra mucho en mi rango de visión- dije en un intento de que no lo descubriera, pero luego de pensar detenidamente lo que había dicho, me di cuenta de que sonaba tremendamente estúpido.

La niña me miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Eso se oyó tan tonto como creo?- pregunte mirándola, ella simplemente asintió, antes de volver a escribir.

"_¿Ella te gusta no?" _pregunto ella con su libreta, de manera inocente.

-Si- dije derrotado. Un genio vencido por una niña, menos mal que los demás no estaban para presenciarlo.

"_Entonces ve y díselo"_

-No es tan sencillo- le respondí, pensando en cómo calmarla.

"_¿Por qué?"_

-Es…- dije pensando en la mejor manera de explicárselo, pero rápidamente me rendí, el amor no era mi fuerte- complicado.

"_Hazlo sencillo"_ me respondió ella con su libreta.

-No es tan simple- le reproche un poco, tratando de zafarme de esa situación- ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?

"_Enamórala"_

-Puede que le guste alguien mas- volví a decir, honestamente ¿En qué momento me pareció buena idea confesar mis temores ante una niña?

"_Demuéstrale que eres mejor"_

-Sabes no es tan fácil como lo haces sonar- le dije esperando que con eso entendiera.

"_Entonces esfuérzate"_

-Puede que eso destruya nuestra relación- dije en un tono un tanto más bajo de lo que esperaba.

"_Entonces reconstrúyela, además puede que termine bien"_

-Tengo miedo de perderla- dije mirando al cielo, no quería que una niña anduviera sabiendo todos mis secretos, pero tengo que admitir que era insistente.

"_Entonces se valiente para estar a su lado"_

-Pero y si…- trate de decir, pero fui interrumpido por un libreta de notas voladora que me dio de lleno en la cara, logrando que me callera- ¿Pero qué…?- trate de decir, solo para encontrarme con una mirada bastante molesta de la niña, y una libreta a mi lado, con algo escrito.

"_¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE PARECES NIÑA!"_ Creo que para ese momento me había dado cuenta que la niña se estaba molestando con cada cosa que decía.

-¿A si? Tu eres una niña- dije en un tono algo molesto, sin saber que más decir, devolviéndole la libreta, la niña simplemente me miro con cara de "¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?", los insultos no son lo mío- Además, ¿Por qué me ayudas?

"_Regla de Mama N°4: Siempre ayuda a alguien cuando lo necesite, así te deberá un favor, y podrás cobrarlo para que haga lo que quieras aunque a esa persona no le guste"_

-Eso es egoísta- dije en tono de adulto, mirando la libreta, y luego a la niña, esta solo paso de página.

"_Regla de Mama N°5: ¡SER EGOISTA ES BUENO!"_

¿Qué clase de madre tenía esta niña?

-Ya volví- dijo Honey, sentándose entre nosotros.

Por unos segundos la paz reino mientras comíamos helado, o al menos duro hasta que se escuchó un sonido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo, voltee a ver a la niñita, de alguna forma se le había caído el helado, y ahora amenazaba con echarse a llorar, pero eso obviamente no iba a ser permitido por Honey.

-No te preocupes, aquí tienes- dijo Honey dulcemente, entregándole su helado a la niñita, la cual dejo de estar al borde de llorar, solo para mirarme a mí de mala manera.

-¿Eh? Ah, Honey toma mi…- trate de decir, pasándole mi helado a Honey, el cual era de cono, pero la niña paso de mirarme mal a mí, a mirar mal a Honey.

-Creo…- dijo Honey, volviéndome a pasar el helado, pero ella volvió a mirarme mal a mí, el proceso se repitió varias veces, hasta que luego de un rato, cuando nuestras manos se tocaron por accidente, ella dejo mirarnos mal, y por alguna razón un aura casi brillante se formó alrededor de ella- creo que, quiere que lo compartamos.

Mientras Honey estaba ocupada mirándome a mí, la niñita me estaba haciendo varias señas y un poco de lenguaje de manos para que le siguiera el juego, ¿Qué tan bajo tengo que caer para que una niña me ayude?

-B-bueno, supongo que, no me molesta para nada- dije mientras sentía como mis mejillas se iban tornando más calientes, dándole una pequeña mordida a mi parte del helado, mientras Honey hacia lo mismo, basta y sobra decir que en ese momento me sentía tremendamente avergonzado, pero de alguna manera también increíblemente bien, aunque la imagen de la niña levantando el pulgar en mi dirección no ayudo mucho a que dejara mi nerviosismo.

Luego de ese pequeño descanso más el helado (que algunos disfrutaron sin sentir que iban a derretir el helado con el calor de sus propios cuerpos), volvimos a la búsqueda de los padres de la niña, pero tal cual como había pasado antes, no habíamos encontrado a nadie que reconociera a la niña. Pero claro eso paso a segundo plano al escuchar un grito de dolor bastante grave.

Sin perder mucho tiempo empezamos a buscar la fuente de ese sonido, la cual resultó ser un hombre, de entre 60 o 70 años, tal vez más, vestido de manera casual, sosteniéndose la mano, mientras una señora, también de entre 55 o 65, estaba a su lado, aparentemente preocupada.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunte algo preocupado, acercándome al señor. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca note que eran coreanos, no era que me importase, pero no eran muy comunes.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo el hombre, de mala gana, ocultando su mano.

-¡Querido!- grito la mujer de mal humor, asustando un poco al hombre, el cual de mala gana dejo de ocultar su mano.

-No se preocupe, se primeros auxilios- dije en un intento de que confiara un poco en mí, cosa que no funciono.

-Sí, lo que tú digas- dijo el señor sin mirarme.

Después de una revisión rápida de su mano me di cuenta que no era mucho más que un golpe muy fuerte, algunas vendas y algo de descanso harían que estuviera como nueva.

-Bueno, no parece nada grave, pero no le sugiero hacer fuerza con esa mano por un tiempo- dije dejando de revisar la mano.

-Bah, no necesito que un niñito me diga que puedo o no hacer- dijo el hombre de mala gana, apartando su mano, haciendo su camino hacia lo que se le había caído.

-¡Robert!- dijo la señora, llamando la atención del señor- Ya oíste al chico.

-Julia, ¿Entonces que sugieres que haga? Los chico llegaran dentro de poco, y sabes que ninguno de ellos en muy bueno con la parrilla.

-Bueno…- dijo la señora, de nombre Julia, pensando por unos momentos, antes de mirarme- Tu pareces un chico joven, ¿te importaría ayudarnos?

-Supongo que puedo oír lo que tienen que decir- dije luego de unos momentos de duda.

-Gracias, mi nombre es Julia, y él es mi esposo Robert- dijo la Julia amablemente, aunque su esposo solo bufo- La verdad es que estábamos planeando una parrillada para nosotros y las familias de nuestros hijos que vienen a la ciudad, pero ninguno de mis hijos es bueno con la parrilla, así que nos ofrecimos a montarla y esperarlos, pero como vez mi esposo ya no es tan joven como cree…

-¡Tonterías, no necesito que un niñito me ayude!- dijo Robert con un tono orgulloso, alzando su mano mala, esa imagen casi me daba risa.

-Así que, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podrías ayudar a mi esposo? No tenemos dinero con nosotros, pero te dejaremos almorzar con nosotros si no te molesta- dijo Julia muy amablemente. Tuve que pensarlo por algunos momentos.

-Bueno, me encantaría pero…- decía tratando de explicarme, pero un sonido me detuvo. Ese sonido resulto ser el de un estomago rugiendo con una fuerza tremenda, haciéndonos voltear a los tres. El sonido provino de ni nada más ni nada menos que de la niñita, la cual estaba agarrándose su pancita con una mano, y me miraba en "Modo Cachorrito"- Ellas incluidas, y lo hare.

-Muy bien, mi esposo te guiara, ellas pueden ayudarme a arreglar algunas cosas por aquí- dijo Julia con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente me puse a seguir a Robert hasta donde estaban las cosas para la parrilla, incluida la propia parrilla, lo hacíamos en silencio, aparentemente no le agradaba.

-Y ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen?- pregunto Robert repentinamente, indicándome que lo ayudara a mover la parrilla.

-¿Uh?- pregunte algo confundido, sujetando una de las partes de la parrilla mientras Robert sostenía la otra.

-Ya sabes, ella y tú- pregunto un tanto de mal humor, señalando a Honey mientras colocábamos la parrilla.

-Ah, ella y yo, solo somos amigos- dije en un tono un tanto bajo, rascándome la nuca tuve la tentación de agregar un "Aun" pero me contuve. La respuesta aparentemente sorprendió un poco a Robert.

-¿La niña no es tuya?- pregunto Robert, mientras yo empezaba a mover algunas cajas y cavas.

-No, de hecho no, solo la estoy ayudando- dije un tanto distraído, cargando algunas de las cajas.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Robert con algo de sorpresa, yo lo mire algo incrédulo, pero únicamente asentí- pero quieres que la mayor y tu sean algo mas ¿no?

-En realidad…- trate de decir, pero la mirada inquisitiva de Robert me hizo pensar seriamente en si debía o no engañarlo- Sí.

-Jajaja- se rio un poco Robert antes de volver a ponerse serio- ¿Y la niña que piensa?

-De hecho ella…- estuve a punto de decir, pero decidí tomar en cuenta que sonaría un tanto patético admitir que una niñita me estaba ayudando.

-Déjame ver si adivino, la niñita te está ayudando ¿No es así?- pregunto Robert, con una sonrisa de burla.

-Si…- dije totalmente derrotado, sabiendo lo que venía.

La risa estrepitosa e inclemente de Robert no se hizo esperar, por un momento casi pude sentir por el al ver como se sostenía de su propio auto para no caerse de la risa, pero se mi iba al mismo tiempo que mi vergüenza aumentaba, al menos hasta que empezó a toser.

-¿Se siente bien?- pregunte algo preocupado, pero Robert solo alzo su mano en señal de que no me preocupara.

-Sí, sí, lo siento, es que hace mucho que no me reía tanto- dijo Robert reponiéndose, para luego mirarme ahora con algo de buen humor- Eres de los que faltan en este mundo chiquillo.

-¿Uh?

-Bah, no importa, como sea aún no me he presentado bien- dijo Robert con un tanto de lo que pensé era vergüenza- Soy Robert, aunque puedes llamarme James- dijo ofreciéndome la mano.

-Tadashi- dije mientras respondía con un apretón de manos.

-Supongo que tengo que decirte algo como "lo siento por haber sido tan brusco" o algo así, pero bueno ya voy para la ancianidad, así que ser un viejo cascarrabias es legal para mí, además mi esposa es la que es buena para disculparse y esas cosas- dijo Robert, ahora James, mientras sostenía una de las cavas con su mano buena.

-Su esposa parece amable- dije mientras observaba a Julia hablar con Honey, me hubiera gustado saber de qué hablaban, porque aparentemente Honey estaba poniéndose muy roja.

-Solo de cara chico, detrás de esa carita de ángel se esconde un alma de dictador que haría que Hitler y Stalin parezcan dos demócratas justos, amables y comprensivos, no solo eso, puede escuchar como hablan de ella a varias cuadras de distancia- dijo James mientras terminábamos de arreglar las cosas para empezar a azar la carne.

-¡Oh querido!- grito Julia desde la distancia, haciendo que yo mirara muy sorprendido a James.

-Te lo dije- dijo James en voz baja- ¿Sabes cómo usar esto no? Creo que tu chica también tiene algo de hambre, así que vamos a ir preparando algunas cosas.

-En realidad no, mi padre nunca tuvo la oportunidad de enseñarme estas cosas- dije en un tono un tanto nostálgico, aun me dolía un poco recordar esas cosas.

-Y ¿Dónde está tu padre?- pregunto James sin mirarme, colocando el carbón.

-Ah, murió junto con mi madre hace unos 10 años, en un accidente- dije lo más tranquilo posible, aunque eso de todas forma pareció afectar un poco a James.

-Yo, lo lamento- dijo James, apenado, aunque luego miro a un lado de nosotros, confundido- ¿Qué haces pequeña?

Al mirar donde el fijaba la vista pude notar como la pequeña estaba mirando fijamente a la parrilla, subida en un pequeño bloque, casi como tratando de que este se prendiera solo con su mirada, o al menos eso hacia hasta que se puso a dibujar algo en una página. Lo que dibujo resulto ser un fuego, y lo lanzo adentro de la parrilla, luego se le quedo mirando por varios momentos, antes de mirarme a mí con algo de tristeza.

Repentinamente James empezó a reírse.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero esto no funciona así- dijo James, acariciando la cabeza de la niña, la cual no pareció tomarlo mal- ahora mejor deja que nos encargamos nosotros ¿sí? Pude ser algo peligroso.

La niña nos miró mal a ambos un momento, antes de inflar los cachetes e irse con los brazos cruzados, eso no hizo más que incrementar la risa de James.

-Es una buena chica- dije mientras James terminaba de reírse.

-Sí, y que lo digas- dijo James, recuperándose de su segundo ataque de risa- Ahora empecemos con esto, lo primero es encender esta cosa, luego…

No sé exactamente en qué momento paso, pero James y yo nos habíamos tomado un confianza casi inmediata, o al menos eso es lo que me gustaría pensar al oírlo gritar a cada 2x3 por cada mínima cosa en que me equivocaba, oyéndolo darme instrucciones de como azar las hamburguesas y las demás carnes, siguiendo al pie de la letra todas y cada una de las instrucciones, como un padre enseñándole a su hijo, aunque esa idea rápidamente se fue de mi mente, era un viejo amable, algo cascarrabias, pero amable.

También era un tanto divertido oírlo quejarse de como él lo haría mejor, o cuando decía que cualquiera de las chicas podía hacerlo mejor, pero creo que era su forma de decirme que estaba aprendiendo rápido, pero claro eso no evito que casi agarrara cualquier palo o cosa con la que pudiera golpearme que estuviera al alcance cada vez que arruinaba alguna hamburguesa por dejar que se quemara o sacarla estando muy cruda, lo cual paso la mayoría de las veces, hasta que por fin logre hacer una bien.

-Vaya, ya era hora, estaba a punto de llamar a mi madre desde su tumba para que viniera a hacer una hamburguesa decente- decía James volviendo a su modo cascarrabias, dejando que las chicas terminaran de preparar la hamburguesa, dándosela a la primera clienta del día. La niñita.

Aunque nadie lo admitía todos estábamos totalmente expectantes de lo que la niñita iba a decir, principalmente porque James ya tenía una rama de árbol caída bien preparada para golpearme en caso de que la hamburguesa, luego de todo ese esfuerzo, no fuera de su agrado. La niñita agarro la hamburguesa con ambas manos, se la llevo a la boca, y le dio un mordisco, masticando lentamente bajo nuestras miradas, luego trago, y se quedó quieta por algunos momentos, antes de agarrar su libreta y empezar a escribir.

"_LIX APRUEBA ESTO"_ Termino escribiendo la niñita en su libreta, antes de alzarla en el aire con su manos. Un segundo ¿Lix?

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Lix?- termino preguntando Julia, por todos. Lix repentinamente empezó a escribir muy rápido, y por la expresión de todos pude deducir que pensábamos lo mismo "¡Oh, que rápida!"

"_No tiene ningún significado, simplemente a mi mami no se le ocurrió absolutamente nada mejor"_

Un momento de silencio, antes de estallar en una risa generalizada, mientras Lix seguía comiendo su hamburguesa como si nada más pasara.

-¿Papa?- pregunto un hombre que guardaba cierto parecido con James, pero más joven, llegando junto con una mujer y 2 niños.

-Ah Junior, por fin llegas, estábamos aquí preparando algunas cosas, ya que llegas ¿me ayudas con la parrilla?- pregunto James, mientras su hijo parecía realmente sorprendido de vernos ahí comiendo.

-Esto, si no le molesta, yo puedo seguir ayudando- dije un tanto temeroso de estarme metiendo en donde no me metía, aunque eso rápidamente se disipo cuando vi a James sonriendo con algo de gracia.

-Claro, por cierto, Junior, Tadashi, Tadashi, mi hijo Junior- dijo James, presentándonos, ambos nos dimos un apretón de manos- él me estuvo luego de que me lastimara la mano.

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi padre, entiendo que a veces puede ser un poco, difícil de tratar- decía el hijo de James, señalando a su padre.

-¡Oye! Ser un viejo cascarrabias en mi derecho legal, ahora ve ayudar a tu madre a preparar las cosas que faltan, si tú ya llegaste tus hermanos y hermanas no deben estar muy lejos, y luego ven a ayudarme con este pelele, aún está muy verde para dejarlo solo con la parrilla- decía James, mientras saludaba a la esposa de su hijo y estos luego saludaban a Honey.

-Parece un buen chico- dije mientras volteaba algunas carnes.

-Sí, Junior es un buen hombre de familia, a como le digas que dije eso estampare tu cara contra el carbón- dijo James sonriendo.

-Lix, si quieres puedes ir a jugar con los demás niños, nosotros estaremos por aquí- dijo Honey, empezando a preparar algunos platos cerca de donde estaba, al estar cerca nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

Sin que me diera cuenta, de alguna manera nos habíamos metido en un ambiente totalmente familiar, James quejándose y gritando de vez en cuando por pequeñeces, alegando que era su derecho legal, los hijos de James y Julia llegando poco a poco, cada uno con sus propios hijos e hijas, Julia ayudando a Honey a preparar los platos, junto con algunas de las hijas de James y las esposas de sus hijos, Lix jugando con los demás niños y niñas tal cual como lo harían con cualquier niña. El ambiente era simplemente muy bueno, aunque me estaba empezando a dar hambre, cosa que se confirmó cuando mi estómago empezó a rugir, pero cuando James estaba a punto de quejarse, algo lo detuvo.

-Tadashi- me llamo Honey, haciendo que volteara, solo para ver como sostenía un plato en frente de mí, y como con unos palillos chinos, sostenía un pedazo de la carne que había preparado hace poco- di "Ahhh"

Con un tanto de vergüenza, me comí la carne que Honey me ofrecía, antes de volver mi atención de nuevo a la parrilla.

-Bueno, parece que el fuego sigue bien…- decía claramente, para que James no siguiera con sus gritos.

-"Ahhh"- volvió a decir Honey, ofreciéndome otro pedazo de carne, el cual me comí con menos vergüenza.

-Así que solo debo dejarlas ahí por otro rato para que…- seguía diciendo.

-"Ahhh"- volvió a decir Honey, con otro pedazo más, el cual me comí con tranquilidad.

-Oye chica, ¿No podrías dejar algo de ambiente romántico para nosotras?- pregunto Julia en tono de broma, dejando en claro que estábamos dando un buen espectáculo.

-¡Y-Y-Yo, quiero decir, esto es para mí!- dijo Honey, sonrojada, comiendo un pedazo carne con los palillos, bajo las pequeñas risitas de la mayoría de los presentes, que parecían divertirse de la situación. O al menos lo trataban de ocultar hasta que Lix vino y alzo su libreta en medio de todos.

"_BESO INDIRECTO"_

Ese fue el detonante para que todos dejaran de contener la risa, empezando los comentarios como "Ah, el amor joven" "¡Así se ase pequeña, ya es todos tuyo!" "Que suerte tiene ese chico" y multitud de comentarios relacionados, haciendo que tanto Honey como yo nos coloráramos hasta niveles nunca antes imaginados, al tiempo que nos mirábamos, volteando a ver a otras partes, mientras el resto de los presentes se alternaban entre risitas y risas para nada disimuladas.

El resto del tiempo fue, como dije antes, totalmente en medio de un ambiente familiar, James gritando y molestándome con Honey, Julia molestando a Honey conmigo, nosotros hablando entre nosotros y con los hijos de James y Julia, resulta que la mayoría de ellos también eran buenas personas, así que nos llevamos bien casi de inmediato, termine conociendo a un buen montón de gente, no solo eso, encontré varios distribuidores de repuestos para robots y vendedores de distintos materiales entre esposas, esposos, e hijos, al igual que Honey, el almuerzo también fue divertido, y el ver como Julia controlaba a una familia tan amplia solamente con su mirada incluso me dio algo de miedo, inclusive James se rendía ante una mirada o dos.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos ofrecimos a ayudar a recoger, pero Julia se negó de la forma más amable que jamás había visto, alegando que ya habíamos hecho mucho, y que de seguro estaríamos algo cansado, cosa que era verdad, así que nos despedimos de cada uno, intercambiando números con las personas que nos podrían ayudar a conseguir materiales y partes para ayudarnos en nuestros proyectos, luego nos fuimos.

-Son buenas personas- dijo Honey, con una sonrisa, sosteniendo la mano de Lix.

-Sí, y que lo digas, no solo eso, sus hijos también eran agradables, aunque James era un tanto gruñón- dije riéndome un poco.

-Julia dice que en realidad es muy buena persona, pero le gusta jugar al papel del abuelo que se queja de todos, aunque sus nietos también parecían buenos, incluso jugaron un buen rato con Lix- dijo Honey, sonriendo sinceramente, hasta que captamos un pequeño detalle.

Nos habíamos olvidado por completo que lo que estábamos haciendo era buscar a los padres de Lix.

-Un segundo, ¿Cómo te llevas tan bien con ella?- pregunte algo desconcertado a Lix, ya que ella apenas y se acercaba a mí.

"_Porque ella es bonita y alegre"_

-Que tierna, y dime ¿Qué piensas de Tadashi?- pregunto Honey, totalmente halagada por lo que Lix había escrito.

"_Creo que es feo y aburrido"_

Me pregunto si de alguna manera una bola de boliche invisible miniatura fue disparada justo en mi dirección, porque por alguna razón sentí que me golpeaba en el hígado con una fuerza tremenda.

-¿Enserio?- pregunte difícilmente.

"_Si"_

Y ahora una pelota de béisbol invisible me daba directamente contra el estómago.

-P-P-Pues yo pienso que es lindo y agradable, y amigable y precavido y...- empezó a decir Honey, en un intento de animarme, lo cual funciono casi de inmediato, logrando que la mirara totalmente sorprendí, haciendo que ambos nos sonrojáramos, hasta que note otro detalle.

-¿Y Lix?- pregunte, haciéndole notar a Honey que no estaba a su lado.

De un momento a otro Lix había corrido hacia unos juegos infantiles que tenía el parque, empezando a jugar con otros niños, por lo cual tuvimos que seguirla tratando de que se bajara, cosa que no funciono, luego tuvimos que perseguirla cuando estaba corriendo por el parque sin ninguna razón, luego de eso se escondió arriba de un árbol, por lo tanto tuve que subirme para tratar de buscarla, solo para que saltara a otro árbol con la habilidad de un mono de las montañas y se bajara rápidamente.

No sé en qué punto empecé a disfrutar esa cacería, pero lo cierto es que de alguna manera nos terminamos divirtiendo, pero termino siendo Honey la que logro atraparla, después de atraerla jugando con unos columpios, luego de columpiarla a ella varias veces claro está.

-Ser padres debe ser más difícil de lo que todos pensamos- dije sentándome a la espalda de un árbol que daba nos daba sombra.

-Pero tienes que admitir que es gratificante- dijo Honey, a mi lado, con una Lix durmiendo plácidamente con su cabeza recargada en sus piernas, por un momento me dio algo envidia.

-Solo lo dices porque se ve adorable cuando duerme, pero corrimos por casi todo el parque y nadie dijo nada o la llamo por su nombre- dije un tanto cansado, para luego bostezar.

-Tienes razón, tal vez sus padres estén en la estación de policía notificando su desaparición o algo- dijo Honey, también bostezando.

-En ese caso, supongo que no está mal si, descansamos los ojos un poco- dije cerrando los ojos por unos momentos, para luego acomodarme en una posición más cómoda, y en menos de lo que creí posible, me quede dormido.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me quede dormido, lo que si supe es que al empezar a retomar mis sentidos me di cuenta de 2 cosas, 1° había pasado de estar recostado contra el árbol a estar acostado, 2° estaba usando algo como almohada que a mi parecer era la cosa más suave que jamás haya tocado. Con esa información lentamente abrí los ojos, solo para encontrarme con la cara dormida de Honey, la cual estaba recostada al árbol.

Me tomo 3 segundos darme cuenta de que estaba apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas y solo 1 para determinar a la culpable de mi cambio de posición mientras dormía, aunque honestamente tendría que comprarle un dulce o algo más tarde, porque sinceramente se lo agradecía, el ver la cara de Honey totalmente en calma, con un poco de viento y las hojas del árbol cayendo poco a poco, era por mucho una de las visiones más relajantes que tendré en toda mi vida, así que simplemente me deje llevar y la observe dormir, o al menos eso hice hasta que ella también comenzó a despertarse, rápidamente decidí hacerme el dormido, en un intento de permanecer así solo un rato más.

Lo que honestamente no me espere fue el hecho de Honey decidiera no "despertarme" de hecho había notado silencio de su parte, algo raro en ella.

-Esa pequeña…- dijo Honey, con una voz muy suave, riéndose un poco por lo bajo.

Por unos momentos me sentí confundido por sus palabras, pero de un momento a otro empecé a sentir las suaves ñemas de sus dedos pasando por mi cara y jugando un poco con mi cabello, con toda la honestidad que yo, Tadashi Hamada, puedo tener y alguna vez tendré, declaro que eso era el cielo cuando mínimo, por lo tanto deje que siguiera con sus caricias por un rato, solo un rato más, pero como siempre la parte racional de mi cerebro me recordó que no podía quedarme ahí para siempre, teníamos que llevar a Lix con su mama, pero eso no evitaba que me divirtiera un poco con las expresiones de Honey.

-Sabes, creo que te faltaron un par de cabellos cerca de mi frente- dije con algo de diversión, mientras abría uno de mis ojos para contemplar la mirada de sorpresa en Honey.

-T-Tadashi, hola, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?- pregunto Honey, mirando a otra parte totalmente nerviosa.

-Antes de que despertaras- dije con una sonrisa, divirtiéndome un poco.

-Espera, ¿estuviste mirándome mientras dormía?- pregunto Honey, logrando que me pusiera algo nervioso. Lo admito, eso fue un error de cálculo de mi parte.

-Tal vez- dije sin saber exactamente cómo responder, pero una sonrisa de ella basto para saber que no le molestaba, y de un momento a otro simplemente nos estábamos mirando, sonriéndonos mutuamente, nada podía haber arruinado el momento.

O al menos eso pensé hasta que un hombre paso gritando cerca de donde nosotros estábamos, directamente hacia un coche de policía que pasaba por la zona, poniéndose en su camino para detenerlo, para que justo luego de que el oficial se bajara, este simplemente se pusiera de rodillas.

-¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR SE LO RUEGO ARRESTEME, SOY UN LADRON, UN IDIOTA, E COMETIDO UN MONTON DE CRIMENES, E ROBADO AUTOS, BANCOS, A PERSONAS, INCLUSO UNA VEZ LE ROBE A UN PERRO, POR FAVOR SOLO LLEVEME A LA CARCEL PARA ALEJARME DE ELLA!- gritaba el hombre en una súplica bastante extraña, señalando algo atemoriza a un lugar.

El lugar donde apuntaba resulto ser el lugar en donde Lix lo miraba fijamente con su puño alzado, logrando que el hombre se asustara cuando esta lo movió un poco, el policía decidió cumplir la petición del hombre. Bueno de hecho se vio obligado a cumplirla porque el mismo se esposo y se puso en la parte trasera de la patrulla.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte a Lix, luego de que la patrulla se fuera tan tranquilamente como había llegado.

"_Regla de Mama N°6: Usar "eso" cuando una persona mala se te acerque"_

-¿Y que se supone que es "eso"?- pregunto Honey, muy confundida.

"_Regla de Mama N°7: Solo usar o mostrar "eso" con las personas malas, nunca con las buenas"_

-¿No nos lo dirás verdad?- pregunto Honey, siendo honestos estaba más que seguro que sería algún movimiento de defensa personal sencillo pero efectivo, o en el peor de los casos un gas pimienta, asi que no me preocupe mucho.

Lix negó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, aún tenemos que…- decía, antes de ser brutalmente interrumpido por algo. Mejor dicho alguien, ya que dudo que hayas muchas cosas que puedan saltar, darme con mucha fuerza con algo tremendamente suave y esponjoso directamente en la cara, mientras se aferraba a mí por cuello y cintura, y que de paso se sintiera exactamente como un cuerpo humano. Ante la fuerza del impacto termine cayendo de espaldas al césped.

-¡MI QUERIDO HIRITO! Sabía que no estarías muy lejos de donde nuestro encuentro predestinado se produjo, aunque ahora más alto, pero eso no importa, porque de todas formas te hare feliz- No me hizo falta mucho cerebro para saber quién me había derribado luego de eso.

Trate de protestar, pero me quede callado ante la repentina falta de aire, y el hecho de darme cuenta exactamente en donde había terminado mi cara.

-¡Tadashi!- grito Honey, logrando que Aida la mirara algo desconcertada.

-¿Tadashi?- dijo confundida, para luego levantarse un poco, observando mi cara por algunos momentos. La única cosa que atine a hacer tratar de decir "hola" pero ella lo resolvió de una manera más sencilla.

El sonido de una cachetada bien potente se escuchó incluso a varios metros de distancia.

…

…

…

…

-¿Entonces no sabes dónde está mi Hirito?- pregunto Aida por octava vez, mientras Lix la miraba feo y Honey me ayudaba poniéndome un paño frio en el lugar en donde Aida me había golpeado.

-Ya te dije que no- respondí un poco de mala manera, me había dolido.

-Ah- dijo sin inmutarse mínimamente, antes de mirar a Lix- no sabía que Hiro tenía una sobrina.

-No es nuestra hija- dijimos Honey y yo al mismo tiempo, avergonzándonos un poco.

-¿Entonces solo la secuestraron?- pregunto Aida, sacando su teléfono.

-¡No!- dije antes de que llamara a la policía o algo.

-Solo la estamos ayudando a encontrar a sus padres, estaba pérdida en el parque- dijo Honey, captando la atención de Aida, haciendo que pensara por algunos segundos.

-Entonces, si ayudo a esta niñita, ¡Hiro tal vez se enamore más de mí! Ja soy una genio- dijo Aida, como si hubiera creado el invento del siglo.

-Lo dudo- dije sinceramente, pero Aida ya no me estaba escuchando.

-Oye niñita, ¿de casualidad tienes una tarjeta de datos?- pregunto Aida, cambiando a modo amable, acercándose a Lix, Lix metió su mano en su bolso y le dio una tarjeta.

-¿Tarjeta de datos?- pregunto Honey desconcertada.

-Sí, es algo que los padres le dan a los niños que se pierden mucho o les gusta ser independientes, contiene un número de teléfono, dirección, nombre, tu entiendes- dijo Aida animadamente, marcando varios números en su teléfono, pero luego de un rato no consiguió nada.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso?- pregunte sin entender, no debían de ser muy populares si ni yo las conocía, aunque en retrospectiva era algo lógico.

-Porque…- dijo Aida, levantándose en toda su altura- ¡YO TAMBIEN TENGO UNA!- dijo con mucho orgullo, mientras mostraba su propia tarjeta.

Honey y Yo intercambiamos miradas en busca de saber cómo responder, pero a ninguno se le ocurrió nada.

-Bueno como sea, palito, lleva a la niñita con su madre ¿sí?- dijo Aida, refiriéndose a Honey.

-Un momento ¿Por qué solo ella?- pregunte algo molesto de como le decía a Honey.

-Porque, te pienso enseñar algunos de mis trucos, para que le digas a Hiro lo que se está perdiendo- dijo Aida, lanzándose encima de mí, usando sus "atractivos" para posarse sensualmente dominante, no tengo ni la más pequeña idea de cómo responder a esta situación.

-Oye, Aida no creo que…- trataba de decir, pero Aida me callo con su dedo índice.

-No te preocupes, solo déjame a mí- dijo Aida, sensualmente, para ese punto yo estaba sudando a mares, hasta que un par de oficiales tomaron a Aida por los brazos y se la llevaron mientras ella mantenía una expresión sorprendía- ¿Pero qué…?

-Señorita, esta arrestada por comportamiento inapropiado, comportamiento violento e intento de violación, todo lo que diga…- decía el oficial de policía, mientras se llevaba a una nada cooperativa Aida a rastras, me tomo cerca de 4 segundos comprender lo que había pasado.

-Sí, muchas gracias oficial, espero que sigan con su buen trabajo- dijo Honey con una sonrisa enorme, colgando su teléfono.

La única cosa que atine a hacer fue quedármele mirando mientras ella despedía a Aida gentilmente con un movimiento de mano, todo eso con una sonrisa amable y comprensiva.

¿Realmente Honey, siendo tan buena persona como puedo llegar a imaginar, puede en alguna parte de su cuerpo tener una pequeña o hasta diminuta vena de la maldad bien oculta? Y de tenerla ¿sería malo decir que ahora parecía un poquita más bonita e incluso un tanto sexi?

-Muy bien, vamos por su mama- dijo Honey, aun con una sonrisa, mirando la dirección que estaba en la tarjeta de datos de Lix.

-Si- fue la única cosa que atine a decir, aun pensando en eso de la venita malvada en Honey.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo el llegar a la dirección que estaba escrita en la tarjeta de datos de Lix, pero al llegar, simplemente nos quedamos mirando el letrero que brillaba encima de nuestras cabezas.

-Honey ¿ves lo mismo que yo no?- pregunte totalmente serio, mirando el letrero.

-Creo que sí, ¿tú ves un hotel de amor?- pregunto Honey, mirando el letrero sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-Muy bien, entremos- dije en un tono casi de valentía, siendo seguido por Honey y Lix, pasamos por el encargado, el cual estaba durmiendo en su puesto, y subimos empezamos a subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué clase de madre vive con su hija en un hotel de amor?- dijo Honey, quejándose un poco por primera vez.

-Supongo que debe ser barato- dije tratando de defender a su familia, llegando al piso que decía en la tarjeta, acto seguido nos acercamos a la puerta en donde se suponía vivía Lix.

-Aun así- dijo Honey, poniéndose a mi lado en frente de la puerta, la cual decidí tocar para dejar a Lix.

-Qué raro, la puerta esta abier…- dije mientras la puerta se abría ante mi llamada, revelando a una pareja "ocupada", los cuales se detuvieron ante el chirrido de la puerta- ta.

-¿Qué Hacen?- pregunto el hombre, con una voz por demás molesta, volteando hacia nosotros con una mirada que de ser posible, nos habría matado unas 15 veces seguidas.

-Vinimos a dejar a su hija- dijo Honey, rápidamente, tapando sus ojos con sus manos.

-¿Hija? Nosotros no tenemos hijos- dijo al mujer, siendo aparentemente más compresiva que su pareja.

-¿No? Entonces quien…- pregunte volteando a mirar en donde estaba Lix, solo para notar que ella ya no estaba ahí- uh.

-¡MIRONES!- termino gritando el hombre, poniéndose un par de pantalones con una cara para nada amigable, en ese tipo de situaciones solo había una opción.

-¡Corre!- termine gritando, llevándome a Honey de la mano, mientras éramos perseguidos por un hombre bastante molesto, más grande y mucho más ancho que yo, el cual nos acusaba de mirar "indiscretamente" a su pareja, siendo honestos yo haría lo mismo en su situación, por lo tanto con más razón debía de correr bien rápido.

Claro que luego de un buen rato corriendo con el detrás de nosotros con un parecido muy claro con un toro enardecido, y ya nos estábamos cansando. Por lo tanto cuando Lix apareció justo al lado de una puerta indicándonos que entráramos por ella, estábamos bastante agradecidos de haberlo perdido por un momento, aunque sabíamos que estaba justo detrás de nosotros.

-Vamos- dije con prisa, mientras Lix abría la puerta por un momento, claro que fue solo en el momento en que me estrelle rápidamente contra una pared que note un detalle. Nos estaba metiendo en un armario, al sentir el cuerpo de Honey golpear la espalda del mío, y el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza, me dejo en claro que nos había dejado atrapados.

-Au, Tadashi ¿estás bien?- pregunto Honey, tratando de moverse, sin obtener mucho resultado.

-Sí, ¿Qué tal tú?- dije moviéndome un poco, logrando moverme un poco.

-Mueve tu brazo, creo que puedo mover mi pierna para que…- decía Honey, moviendo un poco su pierna.

Luego de un rato moviéndonos de manera semi-coordinada, golpeándonos un poco, quedando en una que otra situación bastante incomoda y tratando de hacer uso del espacio, logramos quedar frente a frente, bastante juntos, literalmente podía sentir el aliento agitado de Honey golpeando contra mi cara, no tengo que decir mucho sobre que estábamos cansados, agitados, con adrenalina e incluso algo enojados con Lix, cada uno por diferentes razones.

-¡Chico, más te vale no estar ahí!- grito el hombre, justo afuera de donde estábamos.

Mire a Honey, Honey me miro a mí, llegados a ese punto, simplemente pensé que actuar por instinto era lo mejor que podía hacer, por lo tanto decidí que el resto de las cosas no importaba.

-Lo siento- dije en voz algo baja, llamando la atención de Honey, aunque dudo que tuviera algo más en que fijar su atención.

Sin que Honey tuviera mucho tiempo de protestar me acerque incluso aún más a ella, poniendo mis brazos a sus lados.

-Tada…- trato de decir Honey, confundida pero dejo de hablar de un momento a otro.

Ignorando olímpicamente mi lado racional, pose mi boca sobre la parte final de su cuello, obteniendo inmediatamente un gemido de parte de Honey, sin perder mucho el tiempo seguí con mi trabajo, mordiendo ligeramente la zona del cuello de Honey que estaba bajo mi dominio total, obteniendo un gemido aún más potente.

-Ah, yo, yo lo siento, no interrumpiré- dijo el hombre afuera de donde Honey y yo estábamos.

Aunque honestamente ya para ese momento la parte racional de mi cerebro estaba totalmente desconectada de la parte que había tomado el control de mí, no paso mucho antes de que nuestras manos empezaran a moverse, y estaba más que seguro de un momento a otro las cosas se me irían de las manos.

Claro que eso se evitó debido a que la puerta se abrió repentinamente, logrando que Honey y yo cayéramos al piso en un ruido sordo, devolviéndonos repentinamente a la realidad.

Nos tomó varios segundos recomponernos de la situación anterior, y cuando lo hicimos notamos que había una pequeña notita justo en medio de nosotros.

"_Regla de Mama N°8: Nunca hacer "eso" antes del matrimonio o sin estar completamente segura de que es el indicado"_

"_Regla de Mama N°9: Sabrás que es "eso" cuando seas mayor"_

Nos miramos el uno al otro por algunos momentos, tratando de pensar en qué hacer, pero no obtuvimos nada. Por lo tanto nos levantamos, y en total silencio, nos dirigimos a las escaleras hasta la planta baja, ninguno tenía mucha idea de qué hacer cuando llegamos ahí.

-Ah, son ustedes, la niñita le dejo esto- dijo el encargado, entregándonos una nota.

"_Mi mami ya vino a buscarme, al estuve esperando en la parte de abajo, gracias por el día de diversión, prometo que algún día se los agradeceré, por cierto, mejor no entren en las habitaciones, la gente suele molestarse mucho cuando se les interrumpe, aunque mi mami no me dice el porqué, como sea, CUIDENSE"_

Mire la nota, luego mire a Honey, y note que esta también estaba mirando la nota, luego me miro a mí, con todo lo que había pasado, hicimos la única cosa que una persona medianamente cuerda haría en nuestra situación. Una risa totalmente estruendosa se oyó por parte nuestra, pero no me importaba nada más, simplemente quería reírme hasta mas no poder, aun si no sabía exactamente el porque me reía.

A medida que nuestra risa disminuía nos fuimos acercando a la salida con ganas de simplemente dejar ese lugar lo antes posible antes de que algo más pasara, con una Honey bien colgada de mi brazo que estaba tratando de no caerse por la falta de aire.

Pero bueno, ¿Qué más podía pasar?

-Pero que…

Luego de que escucháramos esa voz abrí mis ojos a más no poder para contemplar lo que había en frente de mí.

Sona, con un atuendo por demás entre provocativo y ridículo, apuntándole a Hiro, mientras Fred en su traje, estaba encima de una patrulla destruida con una Gogo tratando de sacarlo de ahí. Honey se ocultó detrás de mi ante las miradas que recibíamos.

-Juro que existe una explicación razonable para esto- Lo admito, eso ya estaba muy visto, pero mi cerebro cansado ya no podía dar para más.

-¿Sirve decir lo siento a estas alturas?- pregunto Fred a Sona, la cual bajo su arma.

-Yo te perdono- dijo Sona, poniendo su mano no-cañón en su pecho, con una mirada compasiva.

Luego de esa declaración toda la atención paso a nosotros, hasta que unos sonidos metálicos llamaron nuestra atención nuevamente hacia Sona.

-Pero mi ametralladora no- dijo Sona, con ahora una ametralladora estúpidamente grande apuntándonos en el lugar en donde había estado su cañón.

-Oh rayos- dijimos Hiro y Yo al mismo tiempo, poniéndonos en frente de Gogo y Honey respectivamente.

Claro que en realidad no fue necesario que fungiéramos como escudos humanos, puesto que un carro bastante conocido por nosotros termino apareciendo prácticamente de la nada (aunque el humo y el fuego alrededor de nosotros hacía difícil saber que había más lejos) y trato de detenerse, pero no lo logro. Por lo tanto termino estrellándose contra Sona de frente, mandándola a volar hasta dar con una construcción cercana, la cual se derribó encima de ella, realmente me preocupe por ella cuando los últimos materiales cayeron encima de la ya gran pila de cosas.

-¡Chicos! No creerán lo que está pasando ahí fuera- dijo Wasabi, bajando del carro totalmente preocupado, mirando hacia nosotros.

-¡Wasabi! Amigo, llegas en el mejor momento, hora de irnos- dijo Fred, con temor, poniéndose en la parte de arriba del coche de Wasabi.

-¿Qué? Pero acabo de…- empezó a decir Wasabi muy preocupado por Sona, señalando en donde había caído, solo para que viéramos como una ráfaga de disparos abría un agujero en uno de los lados del montón, por el cual una Sona totalmente ilesa y con una mirada para nada amable salía, apuntando su ametralladora hacia nosotros. En menos de un segundo todos ya estábamos dentro del auto.

-¿Olvide decir que he visto a Sona recibir peores golpes?- dijo Fred, encima del auto, mientras Gogo se ponía en frente del volante casi de inmediato.

-¡FREDZILLA! Caerás ante la poderosa emperatriz del anime y manga- gritaba Sona mientras disparaba su ametralladora, mientras nosotros agachábamos la cabeza a la par que los vidrios se caían, lo extraño fue que no se rompieron, si no que se salieron completamente, sin causar daños ni nada, solo dejaban a las balas de Sona entrar, Gogo ya se había puesto seria, por lo tanto no nos tardó mucho huir de ahí.

-Muy bien ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunte alterado, ya había sufrido lo suficiente ese día para que me dijeran que aún faltaba más.

-¿Resumiendo? La ciudad se está cayendo a pedazos, las calles son un caos, la policía esta abrumada, o y Sona y Fred iniciaron un guerra civil basándose en la disputa de si el Anime es mejor que el Comic o al revés- explico Fred, mientras Gogo tomaba una entrada de autopista para tener una vista de que tan mal estaban las cosas.

-Tadashi, hay la posibilidad de que necesite tu apoyo- dijo Baymax por primera vez en todo el día, mientras llegábamos a una parte alta que daba una vista parcial de la ciudad.

-Si Baymax, creo que te entiendo- dije en un tono totalmente ido, igual que los demás, puesto que estaba ocupado observando el panorama.

La ciudad era un auténtico caos, columnas de humo por doquier, coches volcados, algunos siendo quemados, los policías siendo atacados y superados por gente en ropas ridículas o increíbles, las mismas personas combatiendo entre sí, algunos helicópteros fuera de control que se mantenían en el aire a duras penas, incluso algunos que ya se había desplomado. Me parecía increíble que no hubiera muertos en este punto, pero estaba seguro de que Sona era muchas cosas, pero sería completamente incapaz de matar a alguien.

-¿Qué nos estaba disparando Sona?- pregunte sin dejar de mirar la parte de la ciudad que estaba a la vista.

-Esto- dijo Gogo, pasándome una calcomanía de "YO AMO EL ANIME" de forma circular, que tenía una que otra púa minúscula por la parte en que se pegaba, seguramente tenía algo que paralizaba o dormía a las personas.

-Ah, cierto, quieres nuestras cabezas porque le dije que ustedes estarían de mi bando, como buenos amigos que somos, por cierto vamos perdiendo- dijo Fred, dándonos un abrazo con su traje, recibiendo nuestra para nada emotivo enojo- Relájense, nos ira bien.

Bueno, lo positivo de la situación era que ya habíamos tocado fondo, por lo tanto era imposible que las cosas se hundieran aún más.

-Honey…- dijo Gogo, con una cara sorprendida, llamando nuestra atención.

-¿Si?- pregunto Honey, confundida.

-Acaso…- dijo Gogo, señalando una parte de su cuello- ¿Eso es un chupón?

**¡OH VENGA YA!**

**Extra de terror al azar.**

**(Este contenido puede contener opiniones radicales o insultantes para ciertos individuos, por lo tanto se le advierta la entrada a personas con problemas cardiacos, de riñón, diabéticos, con problemas pulmonares, con cualquier variedad de cáncer, con problemas neurológicos realmente serios, con problemas de la tensión, y en sigo mismo cualquier persona con la capacidad de demandarme. Se recomienda discreción, pero si no, Venga que te lo advertí, no vengas conmigo cuando recibas una pelota de golf en medio de la frente de mi parte)**

**P.O.V. Sona.**

Estaba caminando por las calles de mi ciudad tal cual un día normal, hombre de negocios de aquí para allá, mujeres mayores charlando, jóvenes coqueteando, en fin un día normal.

O al menos eso pensé hasta que me pare en una esquina justo al lado de una niña que aun llevaba el uniforme de su colegio, esta sin importar que yo estuviera a su lado, saco una caja de cigarrillos, saco uno, se lo puso en la boca, y lo encendió con una naturalidad increíble.

-Oye niña ¿No ere muy joven para fumar?- pregunte con mi máximo tono de instinto maternal, la niña simplemente abrió un ojo en mi dirección, como analizándome un poco, antes de inhalar algo de cigarrillo y botar el humo luego.

-Descuida, solo lo hago después del sexo.

En ese exacto momento desperté totalmente aterrada en mi cama, con los ojos tan saltados que pensé que de un momento saldrían de mi cráneo.

Sin perder el tiempo me levante, fui a mi cuarto en donde guardaba mis recuerdos, saque algo rápidamente, y volví a la cama.

-El mundo es cruel- dije para mí misma, abrazando mi peluche de cuando era niña y tenía una pesadilla, poniéndome en posición fetal para tratar de abrazarlo más.

No iba a poder dormir en algunas semanas.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bueno Personas, hasta ahi a llegado el capitulo, y si van a tener que esperar otra vez, ¿porque? porque si mi cerebro funcionara a toda marcha en todo momento ya habria terminado el Fic hace MUCHO TIEMPO<em>

_Tami, de no tener algo malo, o algo que me quieras reconocer o criticar, lo recibo con los brazos abiertos, tu eres la experta en esta pareja, yo me espcializo mas en el Hirogo, no en el TadaHoney._

_HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!_


End file.
